


The Devil's Song

by paulinkaaxx, SailorHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armin is a cute badass, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bratty!Levi, Coming of Age, Dirty Talk, Dominant Eren Yeager, Eren has tattoos, Eren hates humans for reasons, Eren speaks a lot of latin, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Levi has tattoos, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older!Armin, Older!Eren, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Possessive Levi, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tattoos, Top Eren Yeager, Younger!Erwin, child!levi, demon!Eren - Freeform, dorky!erwin, everyone has tattoos, mostly eren and levi being dorks, possessive eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 56,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulinkaaxx/pseuds/paulinkaaxx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHeichou/pseuds/SailorHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late Birthday gift for paulinkaaxx~</p><p>Levi had everything he ever needed growing up. A loving family, a big home with many rooms and a yard as far as the eye could see, the most expensive outfits and toys. But his world came crashing down around him when his parents are murdered and he's kidnapped. </p><p>A mysterious stranger saves him and before he knows it, Levi sells his soul to a demon named Eren with eyes like gemstones and now he has to live with him! But as he grows older and gets to know Eren, he learns that not all demons are what the stories make them out to be and sometimes demons can steal more than just your soul; they can steal your heart as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Feels like a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paulinkaaxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulinkaaxx/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
>   
> " ♪ Well, I caught a demon in a mouse trap one day behind the house"  
>  
>> 
>> it said 'please let me free, I'll do anything'
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> We came to an agreement, made an exhange
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> Your freedom for my name, then he began, he began to sing... ♪  
> 

He was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Pampered and spoiled from the very moment he was born into this world. If he so much as made the tiniest of sounds his maids and butlers were always there to pick him up and lull him back to sleep. He had the world at his fingertips. Anything his little heart desired, he got without needing to ask twice. 

Levi had everything. A loving family, a big home with many rooms and a yard as far as the eye can see, the most expensive outfits and toys. But being so young and not knowing any better, Levi took that all for granted. Especially, when his world came crashing down around him at the tender age of 8. Perhaps it was a weird twist of fate that on one particularly stormy night, Levi's parents were slaughtered in their sleep along with half of the household staff. 

Levi had been blissfully unaware of the massacre that was currently happening downstairs. At least until he had been jolted from sleep, gagged and bound with a black sack over his head. He was scared, terrified, he didn't know what was going on. One minute he was asleep, peacefully in bed and now he could see nothing but darkness as he was carried away somewhere and thrown into a moving vehicle. Was this real life? How could any of this be happening? Where was his mother? Or his father? The maids and butlers? Surely they wouldn't just let him be taken like this!

Young and ignorant, Levi sobbed as he curled himself up in a corner, tucking his knees up to his chest and ducking his head down until he was nothing more than a tight little ball. Hoping to protect himself from any harm these strange people who took him might do to him. His mother had always warned him about such people wanting to hurt them, to hurt him. Just because he was the son of one of the countries most powerful politicians. 

It was all such a blur after that. He knew they had stopped moving and he could hear faint whispering between three men all around him. He had stopped sobbing by now but he was still paralyzed with fear. What was going to happen now? His heart was pounding frantically in his chest and he felt like he was going to throw up from all the nerves he had tied in knots in his stomach. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see his parents. He wanted to _live_...

His kidnappers hauled him out of whatever vehicle he had been in and he was thrown into a tiny, cramped space. It was cold and Levi felt wetness seeping through his pajama bottoms. It smelled awful and Levi could hear various shuffled foot steps and muffled, barked orders from a man followed by the footsteps shuffling faster. He whimpered softly through the gag in his mouth but he would suddenly wish he hadn't made that sound. 

The black sack that had been put over his head was yanked off, a few of his hairs getting tugged out in the process and he winced while yelping into the gag. His grey eyes squinted and blinked to adjust to the dark lighting and Levi realized he wasn't anywhere near anything that looked even vaguely familiar to him. In fact, it looked like he was just tossed into the back of a dark, stinky alley way if the narrow wall space was anything to go by. 

Suddenly there was a much older man crouching in front of him. His face was heavily wrinkled with dark shadows underneath his eyes and a scar above his unshaven lip. He had a large cigar in his mouth and he grinned, all crooked, yellow teeth at him and Levi grimaced a bit, jerking back as much as he could from the man and his offensive smelling breath of tobacco and smoke. The man chuckled darkly at Levi's reaction to him, 

"Oi, spoiled little rich boy. I bet you're thinking your mommy or your daddy are going to come to rescue you, eh?" the man suddenly barked out a hoarse laugh and Levi felt his tears sting the corners of his eyes as he tried his best to glare back at his kidnapper with pure disdain. _'Scum!'_ he thought to himself. 

"Well, that's too bad 'cause your mommy and daddy are dead." the man spat with a malicious grin that made him look almost demented.

Levi's eyes widened and his blood ran cold. The man nodded his head in the direction of what Levi guessed was the van they brought him in. It was white with no plates on it and the windows were blacked out. From his end of the alley, he could see two other men working together to bring out two long, human shaped lumps wrapped in white sheets and splattered red with blood from the back of the truck. 

The boy felt his breathing start to become more labored. They were telling the truth. They killed his parents. He was sitting the whole ride over next to his parents dead bodies and he didn't even know it. He was now breathing heavily through his nose, chest heaving as he felt a panic attack coming on. Everything felt too real yet not real at all, his head was spinning and he felt hot tears running down his cheeks uncontrollably now. He hadn't even noticed that he was practically screaming into the gag as he sobbed and watched as the two men just carelessly tossed his parents bodies onto the filthy, grimy tarmac. There was a horrifying crack heard when the second body hit the ground and Levi wondered if that was his mother or his father's neck they just broke when they tossed the body like it was a sack of potatoes. 

Suddenly, the man crouching in front of him plucked the still lit cigar from his mouth and grabbed on of Levi's tied arms. He pushed the sleeve of his pajama top up roughly and revealed a thin, pale arm. Levi tried to jerk away from this man's touch but he only had his arm gripped painfully tight. The man raised his cigar to the pale flesh of his left arm and Levi's eyes widened further as he felt him snuff out his cigar on his forearm. He cried out a muffled yelp of pain as the butt of the cigar was smashed against his skin, burning a mark into his unmarried flesh. 

His kidnappers laughed darkly and then a knife was being held to his throat, right over his external jugular vein. He shivered at the cold steel being pressed against his neck, chanting one phrase over and over in his head. _'Please, someone help me!!'_ He repeated those words in his head like a spell, hoping for some kind of higher power to come and save him from his fate. _'Please... anyone...'_

"Ready to die, boy?" the man holding the knife to his throat snarled in his face. 

"Oi, maybe we shouldn't kill him just yet. He's a little young but he ain't so bad lookin'. Kinda cute if ya ask me." A salacious voice came from the other end of the alley. A tall, lanky man with short blond hair and sunken cheeks snickered while licking his lips. "Maybe we could have a little fun with the kid and then we could sell em off to some pimp when we're done." lecherous eyes lingered on Levi's pale neck and exposed collar bones and the boy whimpered in fear. 

What were they talking about? Selling him? like some kind of slave? What did they mean by 'have a little fun' with him? He didn't understand what was going on anymore. A disgusted noise escaped the man still holding the knife to his throat, 

"You're disgusting, ya know that? Only a sicko would wanna fuck a little brat like this one. Ya got problems." the man hissed at the lanky blond who only grinned back in response. "Then again," the man with the knife tilted Levi's head up and to the side and frightened grey eyes darted around frantically. "maybe it would be kinda fun to see the all powerful Governor Ackerman's only son defiled and violated. Too bad we killed the kid's old man already, would have been hilarious to force the bastard to watch his kid get raped before his eyes." another dark chuckle and now Levi was frightened. What were they going to do to him?

Suddenly there was a large gust of wind that blew through the narrow alley, it was too dark to see much of anything but Levi was almost positive he heard the sound of wings flapping. Then, at the mouth of the alley, there was a sharp cry of pain from one of his kidnappers and the boy's eyes darted toward the sound. One of the men that had been unloading the bodies from the van was face down on the ground, one of his arms bent back in a horrid, deformed manner. It looked unnatural and even Levi could guess that his arm had probably been snapped in half. 

There was a flash of a large black mass in the poor lighting of the dark, narrow space. It was brief and Levi questioned if he was seeing things because he could have swore he heard wings flapping and then the glimpse of large black wings, but as terrified grey eyes frantically searched the darkness he saw nothing. The one with the knife still held to his throat was in no better position as he cursed profanities under his breath. Levi could feel his hold on his arm loosening and he had almost forgotten all about the burn on his arm. It was nothing more than a dull burning sting whenever the chill of November air hit the exposed flesh. 

In his constant fear-stricken panic this whole time, Levi was only now noticing how _cold_ it was. He began to shiver, not from fear but from the temperature and he momentarily forgot about the winged black mass he saw. He needed to figure out a way to get out of here. Maybe he could somehow wiggle out of this guy's grasp now that his attention wasn't on Levi anymore and his grip had loosen considerably. He seemed more concerned with figuring out who and what attacked the other man who was still laying face down against the filthy tarmac in the piss-hole of an alley. 

The thought of escape only briefly flashed through his mind until he noticed something moving in the shadows again and then another pained, garble of sorts. This time, it was the tall, lanky blond man who had been asking the man with knife if he could have some 'fun' with Levi before selling him. He could see two figures struggling in the dim lighting, the tallest of the pair being choked from behind by a slightly shorter figure. He could have swore he saw a flap of wings and maybe even horns but he wasn't sure. There was just too much going on at once and his mind was a buzzing mess of static. 

"You fucker!" the blond man's hoarse voice echoed against the walls of the narrow space. 

There was more sounds of struggling and Levi found it hard to take his eyes off the black figures wrestled for the upper hand. So far, the shorter figure was overpowering the blond man and Levi started feeling a small glimmer of hope in his chest. Maybe he wouldn't die. Maybe this person was here to save him! His chest swelled with so much hope and his heart fluttered in his chest. Win. Win! _WIN!_

The next thing he heard was a loud cracking and then a snap before everything just went silent again. Levi watched with amazement and pure awe as the blond man's dark figure fell limply to the ground and he couldn't find it in himself at all to care that he just witnessed someone being killed. Even if he didn't _clearly_ see what happened, he was young but not stupid. He could more or less guess what his mysterious savior did. 

"J-Jackie...?" the stuttering voice of the man who still held Levi at Knife point came from behind him sounding completely and utterly horrified. "Ya bastard! Who the fuck are ya!?" the man was outright screaming at the darkness in pure indignant rage. The tight grip he had on Levi previous returning in full force. The raven-haired boy winced and whined in pain as he felt like his arm was going to be crushed or snapped in half like a twig. 

He couldn't hear the sounds of any kind of approaching footsteps, instead what he heard coming closer toward them was not footsteps at all. They sounded heavy and almost horse-like. Like hooves. The black figure stepped closer to them and as it did, Levi saw a flash of yellow and green in what looked like a pair of cat-like eyes glowing in the darkness as the entity neared. He heard the man holding the knife's breath hitch but the young boy couldn't force himself to look away from the approaching sight. What he at first thought was an average height or just above average height person was actually quite tall the closer they drew. The sound of heavy steps getting louder and louder, he could have been imagining it but he thought he felt the very ground tremble beneath them.

"S-Stay back! I'm warning ya!" his kidnapper cried, fear very clear in his trembling voice now. "Don't come any closer or I'll gut this kid! I swear I will!" 

There was a loud snort of air, like a raging bull getting ready to charge at it's target, a low rumble resembling a growl came next. The black figure didn't stop coming closer toward them, slowly, almost leisurely. The movements, or what Levi could make out of the way this person -thing- moved, were fluid and relaxed. Eyes still shimmering that blue-green color like gems in the darkness and they were like beacons to the small boy, unable to focus on anything other than this creature moving toward them. 

A low, gravely voice spoke next, boarding on demonic but Levi found the sound somewhat comforting almost. It didn't frighten him but rather, it calmed him. 

" _Flocci non facio, Obesus porcus._ " ("I don't give a damn, you fat pig.") the figure snarled as it took another step closer. They were now only mere feet away from Levi and his last kidnapper and his nose was suddenly assaulted by the strong smell of sulfur and ash, like when someone extinguished a flame. 

"I--I said stay back!! I'll kill em! I'll fucking do it!" the man with the knife screamed again, this time actually pressing the edge of the knife into Levi's throat and the young boy panicked, feeling the sharpened steel pressing painfully against his neck. His grey eyes widened considerably and he was once more aware of his situation more than ever. He was still being held captive and he was probably going to die. 

His kidnappers threat seemed to fall on deaf ears as the black figure suddenly extended a pair of large, black, bat-like wings with a strong gust of wind following right after. It seemed he could only extend them so far in the narrow alley way but it was enough of a shock-factor to cause his kidnapper to gasp in fear and shock while dropping the blade from his throat to the ground with a clatter that sounded too loud in the tense atmosphere. 

Levi didn't have time to relax now that he was no longer mere centimeters away from his death when he was in pure awe of the creature before him. He knew he had heard the sound of wings flapping minutes ago but now that he was actually seeing something so ethereal with his own eyes, displayed perfectly before him, he couldn't help but marvel at the sight of them. 

" _Mande merdam et morere, irrumator!_ " (Eat shit and die, bastard!) the creature spoke in a strange language Levi- and apparently his kidnapper -didn't understand. But just like when he spoke before, it was in a low snarl of sorts and then he was in front of them in the blink of an eye. 

It happened so fast, Levi wasn't even sure he actually saw what happened more than he heard. Much like the other two men who were taken down with ease, his last kidnapper was pinned to the wall and Levi did his best to scramble away a foot or two before he curled in on himself. There was a series of mangled cries of pain and snapping of bones and wet squelches. The air still smelled heavily of burning ash and sulfur but mixed with it was the strong metallic scent of fresh blood. 

Then, finally, everything went silent. It was a thick, eerie silence, not even the sound of soft breathing or shuffling movement could be heard. Levi finally mustered up the courage to crack open an eye and he cautiously took in his surroundings. The smell of ash and sulfur wasn't as strong now and his greyish-blue eyes darted in the direction he last saw the creature with large wings. He was shocked and surprised to see a man, fairly normal with no visible evidence of having any wings or horns, standing over the slumped figure of his kidnapper. 

The man was just above average height, tall and lithe, [wearing](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d1/96/39/d1963925d0b8c61cfabb15470b6e54e6.jpg) a black leather jacket and dark jeans with boots. He couldn't see what he looked like because the man had his back faced toward him, but Levi was almost positive that this man was not human at all. Slowly, the sound of his heavy boots scraping against the wet gravel caught his attention and his mysterious savior turned to look down at the small boy. Levi's eyes immediately recognized the faint shimmering glow of blue and green in those large, cat-like eyes. It was still much too dark for him to be able to make out an entire face, but he could definitely see strong, sculpted features being slightly illuminated by the faint light from the street lamps near by. 

Levi flinched and backed away cautiously when the man started moving toward him. Steps heavy and slow, his broad shoulders relaxed and maybe even slumping a bit. Levi didn't _feel_ like he was in any danger or like the stranger intended to harm him, but he continued to scoot away on reflex. Defenses still on high alert. Noticing the abandoned knife from earlier, the man slowly reached for it and picked it up. His eyes flashing rapidly before he was running the sharp blade of the knife through the thick rope binding Levi's ankles. When he felt the relief of his ankles being freed of their confines, Levi almost cried. This man was helping him. 

He decided to trust the man to reach behind his small back and cut the rope around his hands and the man did so with plenty of tact. When the ropes chaffing his skin finally fell to the ground behind him, Levi's freed hands immediately shot up to remove the disgusting cloth and duct tape that had been gagging him all this time. The tape tore off some of his skin from his lips and he winced and yelped at the pain for only a moment before he spat the cloth in his mouth out and coughed softly, licking and wetting his chapped and slightly bleeding lower lip, running the tip of his tongue over the tender spot where the skin was torn off with the tape. 

His grey eyes were trailing up to meet his savoir's once more but the man had already pocketed the large knife and was rising quickly to his feet, looking as if he was ready to bolt now that he finished what he started. Levi immediately panicked at the thought of his one and only hope of safety running away and he shot a small hand out to grip at the hem of the man's soft, grey shirt. The stranger seemed to tense and freeze for a few moments as teal eyes flashed down to stare at him in what Levi could only assume was slight disgust and he guessed he couldn't really blame him. Levi felt pretty disgusting himself after rolling around on a dirty, grimy floor. 

"W-Wait!" his small voice said hoarsely. "Please, don't go!" Levi pleaded, tightening his small fist into the material of the man's shirt, wrinkling it. 

The stranger was quiet for a long moment and Levi wondered if maybe he didn't speak english or understand him. He recalled perfectly how when the stranger spoke before, he was using some kind of strange language Levi was almost positive wasn't english, or any other language he'd ever heard before. Granted, his knowledge of foreign languages was limited being only 8 years old. His eyes anxiously shifted from side to side, trying to figure out a way to communicate with this stranger. 

"Let go." a young, but strong voice commanded. Levi's eyes snapped up to meet the stranger's intense glare with surprise clear on his face. 

"Y-You can speak english?" Levi squeaked. "...what are you?" the question came out as a quiet whisper but the stranger stiffened slightly. 

Bright eyes fixed him with an intense glare and even in the darkness, Levi was more than sure the stranger was probably frowning at him. The man took a step toward Levi forcing the boy to take a slow step back until his small back was flush against a cold, brick wall. The stranger closing in on him until he was close enough to feel hot, warmth radiating from the man's body. Levi felt his heart start to race again, panic and fear welling up in his chest as his hands tried to find purchase against the brick wall but to no avail. 

The stranger leaned forward, bringing his face dangerously close to the boy's. Levi could feel soft, warm breath against his cheek and he slightly turned his face away but never broke eye contact. Levi briefly wondered if he might have made a mistake in thinking this man wasn't going to harm him since he had witnessed him kill three grown men first-hand. The man's face seemed to shift just slightly and if there had been just a little more light, Levi probably would have seen the eerie, toothy grin the stranger was giving him. His eyes glowing dangerously bright now. 

"Do you really want to know what I am?" that same young voice from before asked but it was slightly softer, teasing almost if Levi didn't know any better. 

Instead of answering, the small boy simply nodded quickly three times confirming his question and those glowing eyes shifted in color to a bright gold. Pure, molten and luminous. Suddenly, it wasn't the same man he was looking at anymore. It was the creature with massive black wings from before, large, curled horns on either side of his head and Levi suddenly felt much smaller as he stared back at the creature.

There was another heavy snort of air and the youthful voice from before returned to it's original low, growl as the creature spoke, "I'm the thing your nightmares are made of." it breathed. "A demon from the lowest pits of hell." 

Levi's eyes went wide. A demon? They were actually real? He stared back at the demon, stormy eyes darting over every inch of the legendary entity before him. He certainly _looked_ like a demon. Everything he'd ever heard stories about or seen depictions in horror movies seemed to fit the bill. Horns, wings, weird glowing eyes and even speaking weird languages. Oh, yeah. There was no way he was going to doubt this guy was telling the truth and yet Levi couldn't find the slightest trace of 'run away before he kills you, idiot' in his body. He stayed firmly planted to the ground and stared right back at the demon. 

Then, just like before, the demon wasn't a demon anymore and those eyes took a slightly greener shade once more. Glowing less intensely but still shimmering in the darkness unnaturally so. The man straightened up from his leaning position, no longer towering over the boy as he stepped back, looking more human now in that leather jacket and jeans. Levi blinked as the stranger started to turn to walk away again and that panic once more set in. 

"H-Hey! Please, wait!" the small boy blurted out as he stumbled forward, grimacing as his bare-feet touched the filthy, slimy ground beneath him. "Take me with you!" 

The man stopped moving altogether, frozen in place as the child stumbled closer to him but keeping a safe distance in the end. The man slowly turned back to look at the small, human boy. He could see the fear and anguish in his eyes and written all over his surprisingly delicate features. The demon crossed his arms over his chest tightly before he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the child. 

"Why should I? I already saved you, go back to your family or wherever it is you came from." the man's tone was hard and full of contempt. For what? Levi had no clue. 

The raven-haired boy fiddled with the hem of his pajama top, fussing with the fabric between his fingertips while his eyes were downcast, black fringe falling into his face. 

"... I don't have one anymore..." he said quietly. Then his head was lifting up and his eyes trailed over toward the two wrapped bodies dumped haphazardly against some trash cans. He frowned deeply and felt tears prickling the corners of his eyes once more. He blinked away the moisture quickly and sniffled. "My parents... they killed them and dumped their bodies over there." He jerked his chin toward the direction of the bodies and saw the demon's eyes flash in that direction a few moments later. 

The demon stared at the blood stained bundle of sheets and scowled. This was why he hated interacting with humans. They were so troublesome. Looking back toward the crestfallen child standing a few feet behind him, the demon sighed and then leaned a shoulder against one of the walls. 

"What do I get in return for taking you in?" he asked jadedly. 

Levi's head jerked up at the question and he stared at the older man with wide, surprised eyes. Was he going to take him with him? But he wanted something in return. Levi's expression soon turned to one of deep contemplation. He didn't really have anything to give, but then again what was the demon asking for? Money? Jewels? 

"I don't get what you mean." the child mumbled. 

The demon gave Levi a long look before an exasperated sigh left him in a huff of air, "I mean, what are you going to give me in return for taking you in? You think I'm just going to take you in and take care of you without some sort of payment in return? I'm a demon, kid. I ain't so nice." 

Levi still wasn't sure he understood what the demon was asking of him. What would he consider payment? He didn't have any money on him. He didn't have anything anymore. The demon seemed to notice the confused and frustrated look on the child's face and a sly smirk grew on his face, obscured by the shadows of the alley.

"What's your name?" the demon asked simply enough. 

"...Levi." the child answered hesitantly. 

The demon's smirk grew wider, "I'll tell you what, kid. How about we make a deal? I'll take you in and shelter you but you have to give me something I want in return." he drew closer to the boy, pushing off the wall as he did so. 

Levi eyed the demon wearily as he came closer to him. He took an experimental step back and noticed the demon stop just an arms length away from him and coming no closer. 

"W-What is it?" the boy asked, worry clear in his voice. 

The demon showed his true form once again, large wings tucked behind his back, horns protruding out from his head and for the first time Levi noticed a long, whip-like tail with a speared tip. His eyes followed the snake like appendage curiously. 

"Your soul." the demon purred out, eyes flashing that brilliant, molten gold color once more. 

The demon extended a long, muscled arm clad only in a skin tight sleeve from what Levi could make out in the poor lighting. He also didn't miss the long, black, pointed fingernails of the outstretched hand, waiting patiently for his answer. 

Levi hesitated, of course he did, he almost wanted to bolt off in the other direction but something in the back of his mind kept nagging at him to stay. It was annoying and he cursed his own luck for ending up having a demon of all things save him, now he had to contemplate giving him his soul for what was most likely eternity. His mother had always told him stories about demons of hell wrecking havoc on earth and doing bad things to humans, yet this demon had saved his life and was offering him shelter and safety. 

In his mind, the pros were currently weighing out the cons. He had lost everything he'd ever known until now, he had no one and nowhere to turn to and this demon was most likely his best option. He didn't want to think what would happen if he went to the police and told them of his parents murders, probably being shipped off to some horrible foster family since he didn't have any living family members that he was aware of. He didn't want that to happen. 

Swallowing thickly, Levi finally decided. He raised his small hand slowly, still giving himself enough time to back out of this if he changed his mind at the very last second. The demon kept his hand outstretched and waiting but made no moves otherwise. He was still like a statue. Levi's heart hammered in his chest and pounded loudly in his ears as he felt like he was watching his hand move toward the waiting one in slow motion, frame by frame, millisecond by millisecond and then he was clasping the demon's hand.

"Oka-y." he stuttered but quickly tried to steel himself. 

The demon smiled in the darkness and slowly gripped the small boy's hand a little more tightly. "Smart kid." he chuckled in that low, distorted voice of his. "You might feel a little burn." he warned belatedly and before Levi could ask or yank his hand away, he felt an intense burning sensation coming from the demon's hand that had an iron grip on his. 

He winced in pain before he outright cried out at the hot sensation, only growing hotter and hotter the longer the demon held on. It felt like his skin was made of pure fire and it was burning through his hand, up his wrist to his forearm. He saw steam rising from their clasped hands and only managed to watch in amazement for a moment before he was clenching his eyes shut and crying in pain once more. Then, after what felt like hours, the demon released their clasped hands and Levi wrenched his hand away, cradling it against his chest as he fell to the ground on his knees. 

"That hurt!!" the child cried as he continued to cradle his hand. There was still steam rising from it so he couldn't see how much damage had been done. When he managed to look up at the demon, he was back into a more human form. Wings gone, horns absent, eyes back to that strange mix of blue and green. 

"I warned you it would burn." the man sort of shrugged as he stared back at the young boy indifferently. 

"What did you do to me?" Levi asked hoarsely, his throat feeling scratchy and dry from screaming. He could feel the hot tears already threatening to fall. 

"I marked you with my seal. It's proof that you agreed to giving me your soul and that seal will stay there until the day you fulfill your end of the deal." the man said casually, like it was just another day where he practically burned some kids hand to ashes. 

Levi didn't really bother to look at his hands anymore, he suddenly felt exhausted and he was breathing heavily and sweating a bit as he struggled to get back to his feet, stumbling a few times as he did. He heard the demon sigh and then he felt a strong pair of arms lift him and basically sling his small body over the older man's broad back, Levi immediately seeking purchase by gripping the demon's shoulders and wrapping his legs around a surprisingly slim waist. This demon was all hard muscle as Levi slumped his chest against the warm back. 

"I guess it can't be helped," he heard the man mumble quietly and then they were finally making their way out of the alley. "Now that we're all squared away, let's get you cleaned up and healed. Can't have you dying on me before I even get your soul now can we?" 

Levi ignored the man's words as his eyes dropped heavily, his cheek pressed to the man's shoulder blade as he watched with mild interested as they stepped out into the lighted streets of Trost. Then realization struck Levi that he still didn't even know the name of his rescuer, 

"Hey," he started tiredly. "What's your name, anyway?" 

There was a long beat of silence as they continued to walk down the paved sidewalks. Levi barely even noticed how filthy the streets they were walking by were as he tried to fight off sleep for as long as possible. Finally, the man spoke softly. 

"It's Eren. My name is Eren." 

_Eren._

\- × -

Eren set the little human boy down on the small couch in the living room of his apartment. It wasn't a very big place and it definitely wasn't the nicest but it was clean and affordable and that's all that mattered to the demon. The kid had already fallen asleep on the trip up the three flight of stairs. Eren could have gone the easy way and flown up to his balcony but didn't feel like attracting any attention to himself if any nosy neighbors happened to still be awake at this ungodly hour. Once in the safety of his apartment though, Eren shed his human form and untucked his wings from his back stretching them out a bit.

The brunet took a moment to take in the small boy's disheveled state now that they were in a well lit building. The demon could see the red, irritated rope burn around his wrists where he was bound and tied. The skin already turning purple and black with bruises, the same for his ankles. He pushed one of the boy's sleeves up and noticed the fresh burn on his forearm from a cigar or a cigarette being snubbed against his skin. He also took into account just how pale the child was, almost sickly.

He moved on to the more important wound which was the slight cut over the boy's thin neck where the knife that fat pig was pressing into his skin lightly cut in. It wasn't a life-threatening wound, superficial at best but even after healing it Eren knew the kid would probably always have a faint scar there. He lifted the boy's slender neck with care and tilted his head back so he could have better access to the wound. With the pad of his thumb, Eren ran it over the shallow cut chanting a spell quietly under his breath as his limited powers worked their magic. 

The wound healed quickly and effortlessly, leaving nothing but a thin, shiny white line behind in it's absence. Eren frowned as he continued to check the rest of Levi for any other wounds he might have missed. Aside from the slight scrapes and bruises on his knees and arms, he was for the most part, unharmed. Having already healed the most concerning wound, the demon lifted himself up from the couch. 

As he searched around his small apartment for any extra pillows or blankets, he let his thoughts take over. Like how the hell had he somehow ended up in this situation? He was just on his way home from his god damn job from Jean's bar and decided to take a short cut when he heard some low-life humans cackling about how they were going to sell some poor kid off to human trafficking but not before having a little fun of their own first.

Needless to say, Eren was disgusted. He may have been a demon and yeah, he was literally not a saint, but even the demon realm had some morals and strict laws that they had to live by. Eren learned that lesson the hard way. So, of course, being the reckless, impulsive bastard that he was he jumped before looking and ended up killing three guys before he even really knew what was going on. He hadn't expected the kid he saved to want to come with him though. That was probably the most surprised he'd been in decades. 

He was adamant about not bringing the kid back with him, of course he was, he was a demon and he'd spent enough centuries roaming earth and watching how mankind slowly became more and more corrupt to no longer feel any sort of empathy or sorrow for their sins. It disgusted him. Humanity disgusted him. How had they ever managed to evolve this far? All they ever did was start wars, shed needless blood, stabbed each other in the backs while blaming it on the guy standing in the corner of the room minding his own business. It was probably the best place to serve his punishment, he knew that was why _they_ banished him here. 

After all, he was supposed to be paying for his crimes and suffering. Although, suffering wouldn't exactly be the word he'd use for what he's currently going through now. He'd become mostly numb to the sick, twisted ways of humanity and was now even apart of their cycle of greed. Working a human job as a bartender at a hole-in-the-wall bar that one of his human acquaintances named Jean owned. 

He found a blanket and a pillow Armin and Mikasa had left here awhile back and always used on those rare occasions where one or both of them stayed over. He carried the large quilt-like blanket over toward the small boy who was still sleeping soundly on the couch, curled into a small ball and he draped the heavy thing over his tiny frame. The rest of the quilt hung down over the sides of the couch and dragged to the floor a bit. Then he once more carefully lifted Levi's head and situated the pillow underneath him. Once that was taken care of, Eren sauntered into his own bedroom, cloven hoofs stepping noisily against the floor boards. 

With a fluid motion of his hand, the tight, black top he wore was gone and he was left nearly bare naked as he walked over to the bed and plopped face first into the crisp, clean sheets, pulling a duvet over his lower half as he allowed his wings to fall limp over either side of the mattress. They ached a bit from lack of use but he ignored the dull throb as he stretched them out and yawned. He didn't want to think about this night any longer. He was tired and he now had a human child he would have to look after. 

Burrowing his face into the pillows, the demon bellowed out a low, guttural groan and another snort from his nose before his eyes were sliding shut and he was drifting off into a dreamless sleep. Letting the sweet and comforting darkness take him and embrace him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic prompt I came up with for a good friends birthday! She thought the idea of Demon!Eren taking care of a bratty, spoiled, sassy child!levi would be a cute idea for a fic and I agreed so I'm making this mini-fic for her!  
> She also wanted Eren speaking Latin so there shall be a lot of that going on in this fic.  
> Doing the research for all of this was fun and I tried to get some accurate translations of what Eren says. 
> 
> Also, if any of you have ever seen the movie Donnie Darko, I imagine Eren's demon voice being similar to Frank the Bunny's voice <3 huehuehue


	2. Just To Feel Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
>   
> " ♪ Devil's Song, no won't be long ♪"  
>  
>> 
>> ♪ to finally see the evil you've become ♪  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some new characters are introduced in this chapter~ More new characters will pop up along the way as the fic continues! 
> 
> For now, enjoy the AMAZING fanart of Demon!Eren by none other than my wonderful, amazing darling bae [paulinkaaxx](http://paulinkaaxx.tumblr.com/post/101058853307/ultio-et-pertinacia)! Isn't he just perfection? UGH!

When Levi stirred from his deep sleep, his eyes tiredly fluttered open. Blinking away gross morning crust as he tried to adjust his vision to his new surroundings. For a few split seconds, his eyes shot wide with panic at the unfamiliar room he was in and his breathing quickened. But as he became more alert, the previous night's events started to slowly come back to him and he sunk a little deeper into the bundle of warmth surrounding him. 

That's right. He was kidnapped last night and his parents were killed. Then he was rescued by a demon who he made a deal to give his soul to and now he was living with said demon. It was hard to believe any of this was true and yet at the same time he couldn't deny it either. He sniffled softly and then brought the sleeve of his pajama top up to rub away the tears forming in his eyes. He needed to stop crying. He wasn't some baby, he was almost 9 years old! 

As he brought his sleeve down and away from his face, Levi noticed strange markings on his right wrist. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, he slowly pulled his sleeve back and he blinked in disbelief at the scar-like marks on his wrists stretching toward the palm of his hand. It was a strange swirl of a pattern the light color of his flesh, looking more like a scar or a birthmark of sorts but he could clearly see some strange foreign words wrapping around his wrist in a ring-like fashion. 

He blinked and stared at his right hand in confusion. Was this the seal that Demon Eren was talking about? It had to be. Levi couldn't remember having any kind of weird markings before last night and yet here he finds himself with a strange burn on his hand. He lightly traced the weird, tribal pattern on his palm before his index finger starting running over the ring of words around his wrist. It was alien, otherworldly but also strangely beautiful. He also belatedly noticed that the rope burn on his wrists were mostly healed, aside from some light bruising. They didn't burn or sting when he touched them now and the same went for his ankles as he shifted his legs underneath the heavy quilt. 

That was another thing. He was covered with a big quilt and even had a pillow placed underneath his head. Had Eren done that while he was sleeping? Levi frowned a bit as he glanced around the shabby apartment. The spacious room he was in was empty and void of any other kind of life-form aside from himself. He took a moment and really looked and took in his surroundings. 

The walls were painted a slightly off-white color, what he had heard once called 'egg-shell'. There were a few cracks in the ceiling that was also painted the same off-white color. The dark colored wood of the floor was scratched up, most likely from the legs of furniture being dragged around on it too much but from what he could see the floor was clean as was the rest of the room. The only furniture he could see was the couch he was currently occupying, small, blue and plushy, a small black coffee table that looked about as old as his grandmother and a rather large black book shelf in a far corner that was absolutely lined with books from top to bottom. So apparently this demon liked to read, Levi concluded. Was this really where Eren lived? 

There wasn't any kind of tv or entertainment center to be seen in the room by far, only the couch, the coffee table and the book shelf. His grey eyes traveled a bit further to the right as he lifted himself up from the couch and swung his legs over the edge. Now that he was sitting up and could take in the rest of the apartment, he noticed there was an open kitchen just a few paces away. It was small, unlike the spacious living room he was in. There was a small bar separating the kitchen from the living room and Levi could make out a simple refrigerator, a black and white stove and a small black microwave. Everything was so surprisingly simple and even more surprising was that everything seemed so clean. A demon who liked to clean? Levi snorted softly at the amusing thought. 

But speaking of demons... where was Eren? The raven-haired boy stood up from the couch, his bare-feet meeting the cold hardwood and he hissed with a shiver. He really wished he was still at home where his maids always made sure his slippers were at the edge of his bed so he could just slip them on. But he wasn't at home and he didn't have maids and butlers to take care of him here. 

His eyes scanned the entirety of the front part of the apartment until his eyes landed on two single white doors parallel to one another. One he figured had to be a bathroom while the other he guessed was probably a bedroom. At the thought of a bathroom, Levi cringed and grimaced at how gross he felt. He could practically feel the layers of grime from having to be in that alley last night all over every inch of his body. Overall, he just felt really gross. 

He cautiously padded over toward the first white door on the right, hesitantly reaching for the knob and silently praying that it was the bathroom. Gripping the silver knob firmly and turning it at a slow pace so as to not make a lot of noise, Levi pushed the door open carefully and felt a slight chill of air leave the dark room. He could already pretty much guess that this most definitely wasn't the bathroom he was looking for if the light sounds of snoring and deep breathing was anything to go by. But he didn't try and stop himself and kept pushing the door wider and wider, perhaps curiosity was what was fueling him to even consider entering a demon's domain. 

When the door was finally wide open and the light from the living room poured into the dark of Eren's bedroom, Levi could make out a large form on the even larger bed. He could clearly see Eren's massie, black wings hanging over the edges of the bed and Levi felt that little spark of curiosity turn into a raging wild-fire of desire to see those wings up close for himself. He took slow, careful steps into the cold, darkness of Eren's bedroom. Noting how the strong smell of ash and sulfur still hung heavily in the air. He figured it was just a scent that always lingered around the demon since whenever he was near Eren he could always smell it. 

He drew closer to the bedside and swallowed nervously as he neared. He could make out the form of Eren's body slumped face-first into the mattress, his face was turned away from Levi toward a window that had the shades drawn shut. He could still hear the deep intake of every breath Eren took so Levi felt a little more confident knowing the demon was still fast asleep. When he got close enough to see Eren's wings up close, he marveled at their sheer size. 

He hesitantly lifted a hand to try and _touch_ one. Eren was asleep, he probably wouldn't even notice anyway. He inched his hand closer to one of those long appendages, his fingers twitching in anticipation. When he was close enough to brush an index finger over one, he slightly startled and jerked his hand back. Eren's wings were surprisingly warm, at least the wing he felt did. He couldn't be sure since he only touched it for less than a second at the longest. 

Determined to confirm if what he felt was real, Levi outstretched his hand once again. This time, he wasn't going to pull away. When his fingers lightly touched the outer part of Eren's wings, Levi held in a gasp and steeled himself to keep touching it. The wing was warm, just like he originally thought. It was almost like he was touching human flesh but the texture was more rubbery but surprisingly thin. 

He pressed his fingertips against the wing a little more firmly and felt the wing jerk slightly in response. Levi almost pulled his hand away, but he was distracted when something slithered out from under the blanket that was covering Eren's lower half. A long, black, whip-like tail with a speared tip snaked out from under the covers and Levi's mouth dropped open in surprise. Horns, wings _and_ a tail. Eren was the real deal. 

The tail attached to the lower part of Eren's back flicked around randomly, like it was trying to swat away imaginary flies. Levi watched with mild amusement once he got over the shock of seeing a tail slither out from the sheets but he was so distracted that he didn't even notice nor hear when Eren started stirring from his slumber. Suddenly, the wings were retracting back from his touch and Eren's upper body was rising from the bed slowly. 

Levi felt a small inkling of fear and took two steps back just to be safe as he watched with slightly widened eyes as the demon rose from the bed. He heard Eren groan as he sat up, his wings tucking against his back as the demon blearily looked toward the open door, brightly colored eyes half-lidded with sleep before those eyes found the slightly frightened child standing by his bedside staring at him. 

The demon yawned, big and wide, showing off pointed canines and then Eren was rubbing the back of his neck as he sat at the edge of the bed. Black, cloven hooves touching the hardwood with a soft _clack_. Levi heard a deep sigh, the soft sound seemed to echo around the dark room in every direction. 

"What is it?" Eren's low, slightly gruff and distorted voice asked. Levi found the demonic sound of his voice unsettling but not entirely creepy. 

The boy swallowed and then licked his lips, "Um," Levi started weakly. "It's morning. I'm hungry." he finally mustered up the courage to say after a hesitant pause. 

The child's hands immediately went to the hem of his pajama top where he started fiddling with a loose thread there as he stared at Eren who in turn was staring right back at him. There was a thick and heavy silence looming over them until the demon finally sighed again and started standing up from the bed. Levi's eyes follow his form and he realized that Eren was quite tall in this form. His curled horns were maybe just a foot and a half short from touching the already high ceiling. 

Eren's hoofs clacked noisily against the hardwood as Levi watched him sluggishly round the bedside until he was at the window and drawing the curtains open. Sunlight poured in and Levi heard Eren growl in protest at the blinding light that was now assaulting his vision. The darkened room was considerably brighter and Levi could see every inch of Eren's form.

Eren was amazing. Not just because of his wings or his horns or even the tail that was still whipping around like a fickle cats tail. He was tall, with long chestnut hair just barely brushing along his bare shoulders, messy and covering some parts of his face. He also had tanned skin that was covered with black inked tattoos of all kinds of strange patterns and swirls all over his upper torso and arms. Levi stared at the markings in awe when Eren turned back and faced him, upper body bared in all it's glory.

Yawning once more, Eren stretched and popped a few of his bones back into place before he trotted toward the bedroom door. Levi still staring after him without moving an inch from where he stood. Eren's wings tucked flat against his back until they morphed into his skin and then they were gone, along with the horns and tail. He looked like any other normal human again but Levi noticed the tattoos on his body still remained clearly on display.

Eren turned back and looked at the human boy who just kept staring at him in bewilderment. The demon rolled his brilliant eyes at the child and gave him a long, exasperated look as he waited by the doorway. 

"Come on, brat. Let's make you breakfast." Eren's young, more human voice drawled before he stocked out of the room. 

Levi blinked at the name Eren had just called him. Brat? He was not a brat! He was almost 9 years old! Pouting, Levi mumbled under his breath, "I am not a brat." 

"Yes, you are." Eren's voice rang from the kitchen and Levi slapped a hand over his mouth as his eyes went wide with shock. Did he say that louder than he thought he did? 

He slowly followed after the demon who was already in the kitchen with his bare back turned to Levi. The long chestnut hair from before a mussed mess and Levi padded over to the small table in the corner of the equally as small kitchen. The silence was deafening but Levi didn't dare to say anything else in fear Eren might be upset over his talking back to him.

The brunet noticed the boy's tensed form hunched into a chair in the corner table and he sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot since meeting the human child. 

"I'm not going to bite your head off if you talk, kid." Eren placed a hand on one of his hips. The other hand shoving into the back pocket of his jeans. "Don't take the name 'brat' to heart or anything. You could be 80 years old and you'd still be a brat in my eyes." the demon turned away from Levi and opened the fridge to look for anything that could be considered edible for breakfast. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Eren took note that it was 8am and mentally cursed for having to be up so early on a Saturday. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" he heard Levi say, confusion clear in his small voice. 

"It means," Eren started before pausing to grab the half-empty carton of eggs and unopened package of bacon, "That even if you were 100 years old, I'd still think you're a brat because that's still makes me a hell-of-a lot older than you." 

Eren set the carton of eggs and bacon on top of one of the white counter tops and took out two perfectly large Grade-A eggs. Levi watched him work with mild interest as he let Eren's words register in his head. The boy's brows furrowed in confusion and he worried his lower lip between his teeth as he contemplated his next question. 

"Just how old _are_ you? You don't look like you could be older than 100. That would make you a wrinkly old man, wouldn't it?" Levi said this with the straightest face Eren had ever seen. 

The demon wasn't sure if he should be laughing or seriously answering the kid. He settled for the latter anyway, "No, I'm immortal." he huffed with another roll of his eyes. "I'm over a thousand years old more or less." he shrugged. 

Levi's eyes widened, "A thousand years old?!" he squeaked. 

There was a hint of a smirk on Eren's lips as he cooked them breakfast, "Yep." he answered simply, popping the 'p' loudly with his lips as he flipped their eggs over. 

The boy stayed staring at the demon with big, curious eyes. Eren simply busied himself with not burning their breakfast. Levi opted for simply watching him cook instead. A demon cooking breakfast? That's certainly something you're not going to read about in books about demons or in scary movies about demon possessions. Eren was a walking paradox. One minute he was intimidating Levi and the next he's cooking him breakfast. 

Grey eyes trailed down to those muscular arms that rippled whenever Eren did something with his hands. He tried to make sense of the strange words scrawled across his tanned skin but not a single one of those words made any sense to him and he was positive they weren't even english. The same for the words tattooed on his collar bones. 

Eren transferred their bacon and eggs onto two plates and made sure all of the flames on the stove top were off so he wouldn't burn his place down. That would be ironic as shit. He carried the plates over to the small table and set one down in front of the boy, walking back and grabbing two forks after he set his own place down and then sat down to tuck into his meal. 

Levi stared down at the meal in front of him, his nose scrunching up at how oily the bacon and eggs looked. He poked at the eggs on his plate and the yolk popped at the prodding, yellow liquid oozing out of the egg white and Levi grimaced. He wasn't used to eating eggs like this and certainly not used to his bacon being so... greasy. The demon took notice at the lack of eating the human boy was doing and he knitted his thick brows together as he fixed the boy with a stare, glanced down at the untouched food on the plate and then back up at Levi. 

"Aren't you going to eat?" the brunet asked, raising one of his dark brows up slightly in question. 

Levi set the fork down and clasped his hands together in his lap as he stared down at the offending eggs, his plate nearly flooded with the yellow yolk by now mixing with the strips of bacon off to the side. He didn't like it when his food touched. Slightly grossed out, Levi pushed the plate away from him slowly.

"My food is touching," he mumbled. "I like my eggs hard boiled or scrambled and the bacon is too greasy." 

There was a long pause of silence after that and Levi wasn't sure if he wanted to look up at the demon. Would he be upset with him? Would he get mad and do something to Levi for being so picky with his food? Another few seconds of silence ticked by and then the sound of Eren's fork clinking softly against the plate was heard and Levi dared to glance up and see Eren calmly finishing whatever was left on his plate before standing up. 

"Well, that's too bad then isn't it?" he heard the demon say as Eren carried his plate over to the sink and ran it under scalding hot water. "You can be as picky as you like and chose not to eat I don't care either way. I won't be the one who's starving later. _Stultus est sicut stultus facit._ " he shrugged while turning to look at the small boy. 

Levi stared up at the taller man, dumbfounded. He hadn't been expecting that reaction. Eren seemed indifferent about his complaints rather than angry or upset. 

"Huh?" the child asked, scrunching up his nose a bit at the foreign words Eren was speaking. 

The demon smirked, "I said 'Stupid is as stupid does."

Levi ignored the subtle insult, not that he ever really got the saying anyway but he knew it was some kind of insult meant for him anyway, and instead decided to ask the question he'd been itching to ask since he woke up. 

"What language is that? I've never heard it before. Even the words on your arms and neck are weird." the boy pointed out with a slender, pale finger. "What do they mean?" 

Eren cocked a brow at the boy as he leaned one of his hips against the counter top, then his smirked widened just a bit more accentuating his handsome features further. 

"I'll tell you if you eat your breakfast." 

Levi's face fell and he quickly glanced back at the yellow goop still flooding his plate, probably making his bacon even soggier than it already was. The boy frowned and looked back up at the demon with a slight pleading look but Eren only continued to smile smugly. Levi wanted to know, darn it, did he really want to know what Eren's weird tattoos meant and maybe, just maybe what the weird words on his wrist meant too. 

Facing his plate with a grimace, Levi picked up the fork and scooped up a mouthful of egg whites and dripping yolk and he reluctantly shoveled it into his mouth. He chewed slowly and regretted letting the eggs get cold since the strong taste of the yolk was overpowering now that it had been sitting there. He swallowed thickly and turned back to Eren with a deep frown settled on his pale face. 

The demon was still smirking but he was also slightly biting his lower lip to hold in his laughter. He couldn't believe he actually convinced the kid to eat his food, even if it was only a forkful. He quickly tried to regain his composure and cleared his throat straightening up before he walked back over to his spot at the table taking a seat across from Levi. 

"The language I'm always using is Latin, a really old form of it. My tattoos are also in latin, which is why you probably can't understand what any of them say." the brunet explained simply. 

Levi eagerly waited to hear more but Eren only stared at him with his inked arms folded in front of him on the table top. 

"So? What do they mean? What do they say?" the boy asked eagerly. Grey-blue eyes shining with curiosity now. 

The demon leaned back in his seat and locked his arms behind the back of the chair, that smug smirk from before returning to his face again. 

"You only ate a forkful of your food, so I'm only going to give you a small bit of information. You wanna know more? Finish your breakfast." the brunet nodded toward the plate of cold eggs and soggy bacon and used all of his will-power not crack up laughing at the kid's expression. 

"Seriously?" Levi almost whined but it came out as more of a grumble instead. The demon only nodded in response. 

Levi drew out a long groan. Curse his curiosity but now that Eren had gotten his hopes up, he just _had_ to know what his tattoos meant and what the words around his wrist meant as well. So with another small groan of displeasure, Levi shoveled two more forkfuls of cold, wet bacon and eggs into his mouth and frowned the entire time as he cleared his plate. Eren only watched on in amusement and mild surprise. If this was all it took to get the kid to eat his food, this could work out after all. 

When Levi was finished with his food, he put the fork down on the plate and pushed it away from him again, wiping the sides of his mouth with his sleeve and glaring up at the smug demon. Eren said nothing and only picked up Levi's empty plate and walked it over to the sink to wash it the same as he had done to his earlier. Levi sunk back in his chair and sulked at being forced to eat his breakfast but waited patiently for the Eren to finish telling him more about his tattoos and what they meant. 

"The words on my collar bones," Eren started as he continued to rinse off the dish under hot water. " _'ultio-et-pertinacia'_. They mean  'vengeance and determination'. It's two things I'm known for where I came from." he continued as he dried the plate. Levi listened intently, soaking up all the information Eren was giving him like a sponge. He was genuinely interested. 

"The words on my arms," Eren frowned as he stared absently at the white stoneware plate. Then he sighed dolefully, "that's a long story." He put the now dried plates back into their rightful places, in a high cabinet over the sink, before he was turning back to look at the boy who waited with pure anticipation in his eyes for Eren to continue. 

"I can't tell you what they mean because you probably wouldn't understand them anyways but the words on my arms are basically a demon seal. Kind of like the one I gave you last night." Eren nodded his chin at the hand in Levi's lap and the boy pulled his sleeve back and stared at the strange markings on his hand and wrist. "I did something bad where I came from and because of that I was punished and my powers were kind of locked away. The words on my arms are meant to keep me from using most of my powers." 

"Most?" Levi asked curiously. He was practically on the edge of his seat with all this new information about Eren. 

The demon nodded, "I can still use some of my powers for small things like healing or protecting myself if I need to. What? Did you think you magically healed yourself over night?" Eren asked with a cocked head. 

"No!" Levi snapped. "I just thought... I thought--" the boy hesitated. "--I thought you didn't like me." he mumbled out the last part while looking away from the demon and down at his exposed wrist, his other hand thumbing over the marks lightly. 

Eren was quiet for a moment, not sure how he should reply to the kid. If he told him the truth about how he doesn't like humans, the kid would automatically think Eren hates him too. In reality, Eren didn't _totally_ hate humans. He did have some human friends that he liked or tolerated for reasons. He was just disgusted with most humans and thought most were stupid and greedy. He didn't hold anything personal against Levi, it's not like he could hate the kid for being born human. He couldn't control it, just like how Eren couldn't control that he was born a demon and had strong powers. 

The brunet softly padded toward the human boy, his bare feet -no longer hooves- slapped lightly against the linoleum kitchen floors and when he was in front of Levi, he crouched down so that he was eye level with the onyx-haired boy and he took his marked wrist gently in his hands. 

" _ut sementem feceris ita metes_." Eren recited, staring the boy straight in the eyes. Brilliant teal melting into pale grey-blue. For the first time since meeting Eren, Levi got a clear, close-up view of those shimmering eyes and noticed the very prominent ring of gold around his iris making them look golden-green every now and then with the shifting of light. "Its means, _"As you sow so will you reap."_ " Eren's voice was calm and almost gentle as he explained what the words on Levi's wrist meant. 

"I don't get it." Levi mumbled looking away from those large eyes.

Eren chuckled softly before he stood up and reached a hand out to ruffle Levi's hair. "It means you're responsible for your actions and the choices you make, you brat." 

"Oh," Levi murmured. "Um, well, thanks. For healing my wounds and stuff." the child said while looking at anything but the demon standing before him. "by the way, I would really like to take a bath." 

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." Eren grimaced. "Bathrooms next to the bedroom. Just leave your dirty clothes on the sink and I'll wash them since I doubt anything of mine will fit you." 

Levi nodded but said nothing as he stood up from his seat and padded over toward the bathroom. He closed the door soundlessly behind him and could hear the sound of Eren shuffling around in the kitchen. Levi took a moment to himself in the small bathroom to gather his thoughts. Yesterday, he was your average (maybe not so average) 8 year old living in a nice house on Sina Avenue with two loving parents and maids and butlers and today he woke up an orphan, sold his soul to a demon, is now living with said demon in a shabby apartment in god-knows-where and he finds that he doesn't mind all that much. At least Eren isn't as bad as he assumed he'd be. 

Levi took the time to observe himself in the small mirror cabinet over the sink. He also noticed how the yellow light bulb made the off-white color of the bathroom look an ugly yellow but he'd ignore that for now in favor of looking over his reflection. As he thought, he looked really gross and kind of sickly. His skin was pale, paler than his normal complexion, and his thin eyes had dark shadows underneath them accompanied by the early stages of forming bags. For an 8 year old, he felt like his face resembled a much older person and he frowned at his own reflection. 

Ignoring his mess of ebony locks, Levi lifted his chin to look at the new scar running along his neck. He only just noticed it and knew that it wasn't ever there before so he must have gotten it last night somehow. It was thin, hardly even noticeable unless Levi tilted his chin to look up. It was a thin, white line. Probably a good two to three inches long if he assumed correctly. He ran the pad of his thumb over the tender flesh and hummed when he didn't feel any pain or weird bumps or imperfections. Nothing but a smooth, shiny line. He would take a hardly-noticeable scar over death any day. 

Levi was startled by a firm knock against the door, "Hey, I need your clothes." Eren's calm voice said from the other side. 

Levi quickly started stripping out of his dirty clothes from the night before and bundled them up into a weird sort of ball before he opened the door just a crack and handed the demon his clothes. He heard Eren made a noise of displeasure but chose to ignore it as he just as quickly shut the door again and started for the small, shower-tub. He fiddled with the knobs a bit until he managed to get the water running and to a tolerable temperature. 

He took a bit of time in the shower, his thoughts getting him caught up every now and again and he would zone out for a few moments before snapping back into reality. When he felt he was clean enough. Levi stepped out of the shower and noticed a fluffy, white towel folded neatly on the sink's vanity and his blue and white stripped pajamas folded just as neatly and crisply as the towel. They were so clean, they almost looked new. Levi held the fabric up to his nose and sniffed before he smiled. His clothes smelled strongly of laundry detergent and just a faint scent of ash from a certain demon.

\- × -

"Alright. Listen up. If you're gonna be living with me, we gotta go over some rules alright kid?"

Eren was standing in the middle of the living room with his arms crossed over his chest (he had put on a shirt while Levi was in the shower so the boy didn't have to stare at his tattoos or his muscles all day). He had on a simple white v-neck with slim fitting dark wash jeans and a kind of handkerchief tied around his neck. Levi noted they were both barefoot against the dark hardwood floors. 

"First rule of living with me. Everything has to be clean from top to bottom. I don't tolerate dirt or dust of any kind and if I find any, I'll be in an awful mood until I clean it and you won't like me in a bad mood, got it?" he gave Levi a pointed look and the boy simply nodded. Cleaning already seemed like an important thing to the demon even without Eren telling him so. 

"Second rule, you will always leave your shoes by the front door. No shoes in the apartment. Anyone who comes over and visits me already knows this, so make sure you burn it into that little brain of yours." Levi shot Eren an indigent look but mumbled a 'yes, sir' in the end. 

"Third rule, if you make a mess, you clean it up. No excuses. There's a pantry door in the kitchen by the fridge with all the cleaning products we'll need in a bucket. In fact, go get it right now. We're going to give this place a cleaning today." Eren directed. 

Levi huffed under his breath but followed the order anyway, not wanting to go against the demon for obvious reasons. Levi still wasn't aware of all his powers and what he could do. Even if, according to Eren himself, his powers were _limited_. He still had powers regardless. Following the directions Eren gave him, Levi found the small pantry and grabbed the bucket filled with bottles of bleach, various cleaning products and rubber gloves among other things. 

When he came back, Eren had the handkerchief that was hanging around his neck covering the lower half of his face from the nose down and Levi cocked a questioning brow at the silly look. He looked like a classic villain from some kid's cartoon or something. Levi handed him the bucket of supplies and Eren sent him back to the pantry to get the broom and cut rags he had in there as well and Levi once again did as he was told. 

As he returned with the broom and rags in hand, the strong smell of bleach and other chemicals hit his nose and he dropped the broom and rags to cover his nose and mouth from the offending smell. 

"Augh! What is that stuff? I feel like it's burning my nose hairs." Levi said, sounding nasal due to the pinching of his nose. 

Suddenly, Eren was tossing him a neatly folded square and Levi fumbled to catch it in his hands. He studied the square of fabric and realized it was a handkerchief like the one Eren was wearing around his face. The demon's eyes flashed up at him for only a moment and Levi got the silent hint and started unfolding the handkerchief and tying it around his face to at least shield him from _some_ of the offensive chemical smells. 

"Leave the scrubbing of the floors to me for now, I'd rather you not kill yourself by getting over-exposure to the chemicals in the cleaning products I use. Plus, I need to teach you my standards for what I consider clean. Just get one of those rags for now and use the bottle with the clear blue stuff in it to clean the windows." Eren was about to turn back to his task of scrubbing the hardwood floors once more when he stopped to add on one more thing. "Make sure there aren't any streaks or lint left behind after you're done. I will check and if I'm not satisfied you're doing it all over again." the demon warned and Levi rolled his eyes as he turned away. 

Of all demons, he had to get stuck with the one with an obvious obsession for cleaning everything spotless. Complaints aside, Levi guess it could have been worse. At least the Eren wasn't some kind of psychotic blood-thirsty killer... that he knew of, anyway. Levi went about his task of cleaning the windows like Eren told him to, spraying the rag and wetting it with the liquid and then wiping down the window in the kitchen first. 

Eren was busy scrubbing the hell out of the floor, his eyes full of determination as he let his thoughts drift. Cleaning had become something of an escape for him whenever he needed to do something with himself. It calmed him down, let him forget about the filth of the world. Not in a literal sense but a figurative sense. Humanity was disgusting. Humans were filthy. He knew that first hand after spending centuries here on earth. 

He was a demon without his powers, well most of them anyway, and he could do little to right the wrongs of humanity. Not that saving humanity was ever an idea of his, it was simply his strong natural sense of justice always getting the better of him. He hated and loved that part of himself. He had always been a black sheep in the demon realm, always fighting with other demons for reasons that only seemed justifiable to himself. The demon world and the human world were similar and yet different in so many ways.

The human world had strict laws, of course, but nobody really followed them nor feared the consequences. Yet the human's idea of justice is to convict the innocent and let the guilty walk free to keep wrecking havoc on others. At least in the demon realm he could appreciate their justice system. There were no such things as 'corrupt law officials' because the entire justice system in the demon world was corrupt and yet, they still always managed to give the guilty their proper punishment and keep the balance in their world. It was an ironic twist that someone with a strong sense of justice like himself would end up a criminal in his own world and cast out. 

It was his own fault, he had no one to blame but himself. He could at least own up to that much. He committed a crime and he accepted his punishment accordingly. It didn't stop him from being just a tiny bit bitter about being banished to the human world of all places or having his powers sealed away but he figured he really had no room to complain. While he had been stirring in his own dark thoughts, Eren had already scrubbed down half of the living room and his knees were slightly aching from crawling on them all this time. 

"Eren, I'm done." He heard Levi's small voice say from the kitchen and the demon was soon rising to his feet, careful not to slip on the wet floor as he entered the kitchen. 

Levi stood off to the side and allowed Eren to inspect his handy work. The brunet leaned forward toward the glass window and noticed all the little streaks Levi had missed, then he ran an index finger across the painted window sill and saw little dust particles glitter in the sunlight. Turquoise eyes turned to fix the small boy who was standing with his hands clutching the rag he was using to clean the windows with, his stare was on the shining hardwood floors in the living room. 

While the boy was distracted, Eren lifted one of his hands and slapped the back of the boy's head firmly. Not enough to really hurt him but enough to get his attention as his head and body jerked forward. 

"Ow!" Levi yelped, then he was looking up at the brunet wide eyed. "What'dya do that for!?" 

"You left streaks behind. Do it all again and don't call for me until you've got it absolutely spotless and shining." Eren turned and went back into the open living room, getting down on his hands and knees and continuing to scrub the shit out of the floors with more vigor. 

The brunet could hear Levi huffing behind him as he heard him spray the rag and start wiping the windows down again. Literally, 20 minutes later, Levi was calling Eren again and by then Eren was already done scrubbing the floors. The demon padded over to inspect Levi's work after he cleaned the windows again and scrutinized the glass, his brilliant eyes darting over every inch of it. 

Levi waited anxiously. He really tried his best to clean it to the best of his abilities and he was almost positive his arm would be sore from all the wiping and rubbing he did and it was only his first window. He still had the sliding glass door to Eren's small balcony and the larger window in Eren's bedroom. After several tense moments of silence, Levi felt a heavy hand lang on his head and he flinched, expecting another smack from Eren but what he got instead left him puzzled. 

He felt the hand muss through his head in a gentle man and the boy slowly allowed his greyish-blue eyes to trail up and meet Eren's eyes once more. The older man had a slight smile on his face and his eyes seemed to be sparkling like stars in the night sky, the sunlight bouncing and reflecting off every color in those big eyes. 

"You did much better this time. Good job, Levi." Eren praised softly. 

Levi felt his eyes increase in size, they seemed to do that a lot whenever he was around Eren. The demon was just so full of surprised. He actually praised him and used his _name_. Not just calling him 'brat' or 'kid' but using his real name. Levi was positively certain it was the first time too and he felt a strange twinge of pride swelling in his chest and sort of smiled back at the demon who was still ruffling his hair. 

"Alright," Eren sighed but it wasn't a sigh of annoyance, he sounded rather satisfied. "Let's get back to work and finish cleaning this place. Think you can handle the rest of the windows while I dust the bookshelf?" he gave Levi a questioning look, one dark eyebrow raised in a silent question of 'can I trust you to do the job right now?' and Levi nodded his head. Eren clapped his hands together, "Okay! Let's get to work." 

Levi immediately got back to cleaning the second window in the kitchen near the sinks and ended up needing to get on his very tip toes to reach over the sink and clean the window, he really hated how short he was but he hoped he'd have some kind of growth spurt like his mom and dad always said he would once he reached a certain age. 

As he vigorously cleaned the windows, Levi sometimes watched Eren as he dusted the bookshelves meticulously, a near scowl on his face as he moved the books aside shelf by shelf and made sure to get every hard to reach corner even going so far as using a Q-tip to get into those hard to reach corners. Levi was actually quite impressed with how determined Eren was to literally have everything spotless. It was almost admirable. 

Two hours later, after having cleaning the apartment quite literally top to bottom (Eren even got on a chair and dusted the ceilings since apparently dust could collected there as well.), Levi was sprawled out on the couch dead tired. He certainly wasn't used to having to do chores of any kind and his body ached in protest from his earlier activities. Eren came into the living carrying carrying two water bottles that looked cold to the touch and Levi sat up and made some room for the demon as he plopped down on the opposite couch beside him tossing the other unopened bottle at him. 

Levi fumbled with it for a second and then he was snapping it open and chugging it down like his life depended on it. Eren sighed before he was closing his eyes and rolling his head back against the back of the couch. Levi guess he wasn't the only one who was tired, after all, Eren had done more work than him but he was surprised anyway. He thought demons were these beings who never got tired, hungry or thirsty but it looked like he and Eren weren't that different if his observations of the demon's habits for far were anything to go by. 

"Hey, Eren?" Levi called softly. 

There was a long pause of silence before Eren was cracking one of his brilliant eyes open and glancing at the small human boy who stared at him curiously. The demon groaned quietly, 

" _favete linguis_." the brunet grumbled in that language Levi didn't understand and the boy frowned. Eren noticed the irritated look on the boy's face and shut his eye again, "It means 'be silent', Levi." the older man exasperated. 

The boy mouthed a silent 'oh' with his lips before he was tearing his eyes away from the demon and staring down at the shiny but scratched hardwood floors. It was so clean and shiny that Levi could almost see his reflection clearly, almost. A couple of minutes of silence passed between the boy with Levi sitting on one end of the couch, his knees pressed to his chest, arms hugging them tightly and chin resting on top of them and Eren just quietly sitting with his head resting against the back of the couch, eyes closed. 

"What is it, kid?" the older man finally asked as he cracked an eye open fully this time to stare at the raven-haired boy next to him. 

Levi frowned at Eren calling him 'kid' again but decided to ignore it in favor of asking the question he meant to ask earlier, 

"Can you teach me?" were Levi's poor choice of words. He noticed the confused look on Eren's face as his brows furrowed together. "To speak Latin, I mean." he added on quickly. 

Eren's head lifted from it's comfortable spot on the couch and he craned his neck fully to look at the boy in slight surprise and suspicion in his bright eyes. Tilting his head to the side slightly, Eren smirked. 

"Why do you want to learn?" he asked, genuinely curious of the answer he would receive. 

Levi shrugged halfheartedly as he went back to hugging his knees up to his chest. "It might come in handy, since I am living with you now and I'd also like to know what you're saying since translating seems annoying." the child mumbled. Eren noticed he did that a lot. 

The demon was silent as he contemplated Levi's answer to his curiosity. It wasn't the answer he was expecting, really, but he couldn't deny agreeing that Levi learning _some_ latin wouldn't hurt anybody. Still, he decided to tease the human child anyway. 

"I don't know," Eren drawled out. "If I teach you to understand Latin then I can't insult you while you're in the same room anymore." the demon kept a deeply contemplative look on his face as he side-eyed the boy who was pouting up at him from his spot on the couch. 

"Jerk." he heard Levi grumble and then laughter was bubbling up out of the demon. 

"I'm kidding, you brat." Eren reached over and pinched at one of Levi's exposed ears, the brushing away some of his ebony locks in the process. 

Levi hissed and leaned away from the demon holding his ear with one of his hands and glaring up at the brunet with an impressive look in his stormy eyes. The kid had potential to be a future mob boss with a glare like that or maybe even a thug, Eren thought briefly before shaking away those kinds of thoughts. 

"You wanna learn latin? Fine, I can teach you. Just don't come whining to me when you get annoyed or frustrated with it. It's a complicated language." Eren turned in his seat on the couch to face Levi. Long legs criss-crossing underneath him. Levi noticed his change in position and quickly turned to face the demon as well. Eren had to bite back any thoughts of the kid being stupidly cute with that eager look on his face. "Lesson one: How to say 'Yes' and 'No' in latin. We'll start there and work our way up."

\- × -

The Latin lessons were going surprisingly well. Levi was genuinely eager to learn any simple little word or phrase in Latin and Eren found it endearing how the human child just absorbed and retained everything he taught him like a sponge and Levi was also a quick learner. To which, Eren was silently grateful for since he wasn't exactly known for his patience with ,well, anything that even slightly frustrated him. He was a do-er not a thinker. Thinking was Armin's jurisdiction.

"So, if I asked you 'Quid est nomen tibi?' your answer would be?" ( _"What is your name?"_ )

Levi paused and thought for a moment, "...N-Nomen mihi est Levi...?" ( _"My name is Levi"_ ) he ended it uncertainly as he searched Eren's expression for any kind of confirmation that he was right or wrong in his answer. 

The brunet nodded his head in approval, "Good. We'll keep practicing with that one until you remember it exactly. Let's move on to something else now." 

Levi sat a little straighter in his seat at the kitchen table and anxiously waited for his next phrase. He found learning Latin with Eren was fun in it's own way. It's been a week since he started learning and he more or less picked up whatever Eren taught him quickly. The brunet sat quietly in thought for a moment before he finally looked up at the boy but before he could open his mouth to say something, there was a soft set of knocks on his apartment door. 

The two of them looked up wearily at the door, more so Levi than Eren, and the brunet quietly stood up from his seat at the table across from Levi. 

"Hold that thought." he said to Levi before he walked over to the door and opened it slightly. 

Levi felt anxiety knotting in his stomach, though he wasn't exactly sure why he felt so nervous. Perhaps it was because of the fact that Levi had been living with Eren for four days now and no one had ever come to visit Eren in that time, so it was something unexpected and surprising. Levi knew Eren had to leave for work in the evenings, leaving Levi alone until well past midnight but Eren had assured that the place he worked wasn't very far from the apartment so that put Levi at ease just a little. He still didn't like having to stay alone when it got dark but he figured there couldn't be anything scarier than Eren who was a demon of hell. With that thought in mind, Levi felt like he could take on a few hours of being alone in an apartment at night. 

Eren opened his door wider and let in two men, well one man and a teenager to Levi. The two people that entered Eren's apartment was a tall guy with a weirdly long face and bleached hair shaved at the bottom and sides. He had a rather smug look about his face, a strong chin and jawline and wide shoulders. Levi couldn't make out much else from this distance. The other guy, kid, was much shorter than the tall guy with long blond hair that barely brushed his shoulders styled in almost a bowl cut of sorts but not really. It was weird and hard to explain and Levi found the hairstyle strangely fitting to the blond's slightly round and chubby face. He could also make out big, sapphire blue eyes. 

Then, two sets of eyes were falling on him with a mix of surprise and excitement. Surprise from the tall, long-faced guy and excitement _and_ surprise from the short blond guy. Eren glanced back at Levi briefly before he continued talking to the two strangers and Levi chose to reach for the notebook Eren had been using moments ago to write down more latin phrases for Levi to learn. He quietly flipped through the pages with Eren's messy but readable handwriting scrawled across white pages and went over the phrases in his head. He figured Eren was going to be busy with his guests anyway. 

"Hi," a soft, but slightly pitchy voice greeted. Levi looked up from the notebook to see the blond guy from before standing near the chair where Eren had been sitting, a book bag slung across his chest and hanging at his side. He was wearing a baggy grey cardigan sweater and a plain white t-shirt that look big on him as well, the only thing that didn't fit the blond lose or big were the dark denim skinny jeans and black and white converse. "You're Levi, right?" the blond asked before pulling the seat out and occupying it himself. 

Levi simply nodded. He wasn't sure what to make of this person just yet. Obviously he was weary of new people. Who wouldn't be after what he went through? At this point, Levi was weary of just about everyone except Eren for obvious reasons. But the blond seemed friendly enough as he smiled and removed his book bag to sling it across the back of the rickety chair. He adjusted the black beanie on his head and it was when he pushed back some of that blond hair that Levi saw all the shiny piercings on his ears. 

The blond noticed Levi's surprised and curious stare at all the metal adorning his ear lobe and cartilage and his grin only widened before he stuck out his tuck playfully and showed off the colorful ball piercing in the center. Levi stared it in slight awe because he always wondered how people could get those kinds of piercings on such a weird place like their tongue, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't think it was cool. 

The blond giggled before he darted his tongue back in his mouth and he smiled brightly at the boy, "My name's Armin, I'm Eren's best friend." Armin leaned his elbows on the table top and leaned forward on them as his blue eyes sparkled curiously. "I heard you're learning Latin. Kinda hard isn't it?" 

Levi blinked at Armin, not expecting to be asked about learning Latin instead of being asked more about himself. It was off-putting but Levi answered with another nod, "Some words are kind of confusing and hard to say." he mumbled and then worried that maybe Armin didn't understand him but the blond only nodded back in understanding. 

"Yeah, I remember when Eren was trying to teach me latin too. I was really bad at it at first." Armin laughed. "Tell me what you've learned so far." he asked eagerly, glancing at the book of written phrases he had been looking over. 

Levi decided that he didn't mind going over what he had learned with Armin if it meant Armin wasn't going to question him about anything personal. Fortunately, Armin _didn't_ talk to him about anything other than what they had both learned in Latin and Armin even helped him out with a few phrases. Levi had been so engrossed with talking with Armin that he didn't even noticed when Eren and the tall guy joining them in the kitchen. 

"I'm tellin' you, Eren." Levi heard the tall man say as he leaned his upper body over the clean bar top while Eren padded toward the fridge frowning. 

"Fuck off, horse-shit. I have my reasons for not working longer hours." he heard Eren grumble. Levi was only slightly surprised at the curse words Eren was using, only slightly. 

Armin sighed with a roll of his eyes, "Jean, cut it out. We didn't come over so you could annoy Eren about his job." the blond turned around in his seat and fixed the taller with a firm look. "and stop being rude and introduce yourself." 

The tall guy blinked a few times at the blond before amber eyes fixated on Levi's small form and then the guy nodded, "Hey, kid. Name's Jean Kirstein. I'm Eren's boss." Jean sneered at the demon who shot him a death glare. The two were obviously not friends but there was some weird kind of camaraderie between them that Levi couldn't quite place. 

"Only because I chose to work for your shitty bar, Stallion of the Cimarron." Eren shot back. 

Armin snorted, Jean scowled and Eren smirked. Levi simply looked between the three confused before the joke set in. Oh. _Ooh._ Now he got it. The guy had a long face and kind of looked like a horse, or maybe a really good-looking donkey, Levi wasn't really sure but he definitely got why they would reference a kids movie about a horse. Right. 

"First of all, the horses name is 'Spirit'." Jean stressed. "Second of all, my bar is not _shitty_. It's... modest." the taller hesitated. 

"In other words, a complete dump." Armin smiled sweetly while batting his lashes at Jean who in turn frowned but it didn't look like he was all that angry at Armin's words. "But it's okay, babe. If it helps, I'll always like your dumpy bar better than all the other dumpy bars." 

Levi heard Eren snort loudly, "Yeah, because as the owner's boyfriend you're automatically entitled to free drinks. You're such a little shit, Armin." 

The blond only beamed and stuck his tongue out in response, showing off that bright, colorful ball in the center of his short, pink tongue. "Jealous, Ere?" 

"Very jealous, Ar." 

The three adults (Was Armin considered an adult? Levi made a mental note to ask for his age next time. If there was a next time.) continued to banter and quip at one another while Levi simply stayed quiet and listened, sometimes ignoring the conversation when it turned into something he knew nothing about in favor of going over the new phrases Armin had written down for him in the notebook. 

"Hey, Levi." Armin's voice snapped him out of his concentration. Grey eyes trailed up to meet sparkling, sapphire blues and there was almost a mischievous glint in Armin's round eyes. "Have you ever thought about shaving the under side of your hair? I bet you'd look really cool with an undercut." the blond smiled. 

Levi tilted his head in confusing before he ran a slender, pale hand through the underside of his short black hair. "Undercut?" Levi questioned. 

"Mhmm." Armin nodded before he jerked his thumb behind him in Jean's direction. "See the way Jean's hair is shaved on the bottom and sides while the hair on top is longer? That's what you call an undercut. You just shave all the hair from the underside off and leave the rest long." the blond elaborated excitedly. 

"Yeah, but Jean's undercut is fucked up. That's not a very good example to show Levi." Eren reasoned as he leaned against one of the counter tops with his arms crossed over his chest as he sneered at Jean and ignored the taller man's glare. 

"Fuck you." Jean hissed quietly. 

"Well, there are different types of undercuts but that's not the point! What do you think, Levi? Want to give it a try? I could cut your hair for you." Armin waited patiently for the boy's reply with a friendly smile. 

Levi's eyes widened slightly and they shifted between the floor, the notebook in front of him, his hands in his lap and Eren leaning against the counter top. Finally, he looked up at Eren hesitantly and the brunet cocked a curious brow at him before rolling his eyes. 

"Stop looking at me like you're asking for my permission. If you want to let Armin cut your hair then go ahead. You can make your own decisions you know, Levi." the demon said with a sigh. 

That surprised the boy even more. Eren was giving him a chance to decide something for himself? Now that he thought about it, Eren always did that. He just never noticed. He never really _forced_ Levi to do something he didn't want to or tell him he couldn't do something. Whenever Levi asked if he could do something, like borrow a book from the book shelf or get a snack from the fridge, Eren more or less always said the same thing with a shrug.  'Do as you like.'

The raven-haired boy glanced back at Armin who was still waiting patiently for his answer, his smile warm and blue eyes understanding. Levi nodded his head slightly as he looked down and mumbled, "Okay, let's do it." 

The blond brightened considerably, "Great! I'll come by another day with my clippers and we can go over your latin phrases too if you want. Sound good?" 

Again, Levi only nodded but this time allowing the smallest of smiles to slip out. He decided he liked Armin in the end and well, Jean wasn't really all that bad or anything but Levi thought he was kind of a jerk. The four of them hung around the kitchen a while longer and then Armin and Jean were leaving with Armin promising to come back soon and cut Levi's hair. 

Once they were gone and it was just Levi and Eren alone to themselves once more, Levi found the comforting quiet a welcome change. He didn't realize how much he missed it until he had to sit through two hours of friendly chit-chat and playful bantering between friends. Eren also seemed to welcome the silence as he settled himself on one end of the couch and cracked open a musky old book Levi often saw him with. 

"What does Armin do for a job?" Levi found himself asking as he stayed sitting in the kitchen at the small table. Notebook still cracked open in front of him as he stared at Eren from across the room. 

"He works at a Tattoo parlor." Eren answered without even looking up from his book. 

Levi scrunched his nose up at the new information, "He does tattoos on people?" the boy asked incredulously and Eren snorted in amusement. 

"No, genius. He works as the receptionist and he also does piercings for people who want them. You saw some of his piercings, didn't you?" 

Levi nodded and then realized Eren was looking at him so he couldn't see him, "Yeah." he mumbled back. 

"He also used to cut hair as a hobby back when he was in high school and he was pretty good, I even let him cut my hair sometimes so you're in good hands." the brunet finally looked up from his book briefly and flashed a knowing smirk at the human child who simply nodded back in response. Well, at least that was comforting to know. Now he wouldn't have to worry about Armin shaving off half his hair and leaving him bald. 

"Okay." Levi concluded. 

"Armin said he helped you out with some of your latin. Show me what he taught you. _Verbatim._ " ( _"Repeat it to me."_ ) the brunet said as his eyes went right back to whatever he was reading in that thick, old book. 

And repeat Levi did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> paulinkaaxx has a headcanon that Levi is a fussy/picker eater c': I thought it was brilliant!  
> I also have a couple of headcanon's that I incorporated into the fic, like I think when Levi was younger, He had a problem with mumbling a lot and people had a hard time understanding him because he has a naturally low voice, even as a child his voice is kind of quiet and hard to hear unless he strains to speak up. 
> 
> Also, hell yeah! Armin with a shit ton of piercings who works in a tattoo parlor! Baby boy is such a badass and needs more love! 
> 
> ( **P.S.** there's no real translation for Eren's arm tattoos. I tried looking everywhere but just couldn't find anything. So for now, the meaning behind what Eren's demon seal tattoo says will have to remain a mystery.)


	3. Stare Like You'll Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >  
>> 
>>   
> "♪ The Devil cries, all through the night ♪"  
>  
>> 
>>   
> "♪ I don't think there's a reason, no ♪"  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here, we start seeing the budding friendships and innocent budding romances for a certain bratty pre-teen.
> 
> The chapters are just progressively going to get sassier and sassier and more foul-mouthed as Levi gets older hahaha I'm looking forward to the teen years~

"Hey, Levi." Armin greeted when the raven-haired boy opened the door to let him in. The blond smiled at him upon entering, wearing his usual attire of a slouchy beanie over his long blond hair, skinny jeans, a sweater that two sizes too big on his lithe frame and a pair black reading glasses perched on the bridge of his cute button nose. 

Levi nodded back in greeting but said nothing else as he stepped aside to give Armin room to walk through the door. Once inside, the blond toed off his shoes and set his messenger bag down on the coffee table while Levi trailed after him into the living room. Armin opened his bag and started rummaging through it, pulling out his clippers, a mix CD, removing his beanie and tossing it into the bag and then he was walking toward the stereo perched on a shelf. It was kind of old but it worked and according to Eren, it was 'sturdy as all hell'. 

"Go ahead and take off your shirt and wait for me in the bathroom, Levi. I'm going to put on some music to wake Eren's lazy ass up." the blond giggled. 

Levi only gave a small, amused smile in response before nodding his head and heading toward the bathroom as he had been instructed. Armin had come over so he could touch up Levi's undercut. Ever since the blond had first cut it when he was 8, Levi stuck with the hairstyle and Armin was the only one he trusted to cut his hair. The blond was surprisingly good with a pair of scissors and clippers. 

The raven-haired boy removed the long-sleeved grey shirt he was wearing and proceeded to fold it up neatly before he set it aside on the bathroom vanity. From the living room, he could hear the blond fussing with the old stereo system until the sound of music started to slowly build up and fill the entire apartment. [(X)](http://youtu.be/bG1WHXQroaQ?t=2m26s) He heard Armin turn up the volume considerably and then the blond was joining him in the small bathroom and smiling mischievously. 

"If that doesn't wake him up, I might have to take drastic measures." he beamed. "Okay, let's fix that undercut. You know the routine." 

Levi took his place on the toilet with the cover down and he turned to give Armin access to the back of his head where his undercut was previously. It was already overgrown and hardly even noticeable now. He heard Armin hum in thought behind him as the blond shuffled around and plugged in his clippers. 

"How about we give your hair a trim too? Your bangs are getting really long." Armin said as he brought out a long-toothed comb and started parting Levi's hair. 

Levi heard the razor turning on and then felt Armin start shaving the right side of his head first while running the comb through. "Okay." Levi answered over the faint buzz of the clippers. 

He slightly shivered from the chunks of black hair falling down his bare back, tickling his skin and Armin laughed lightly while apologizing. They were quiet for a few minutes while Armin worked his way toward the back of Levi's head until he had shaved off half of the overgrown hair. He heard the blond humming along to whatever song was playing in the background now. Armin always had to have music playing whenever he cut Levi's hair. 

"Okay, Levi. Think fast; _Quot annos natus es?_ " ( _"How old are you?"_ ) the blond asked over the sound of the razor and the music. 

It was only slightly difficult for Levi to hear but he did and he answered on command, " _12 annos natus sum._ " ( _"I am 12 years old."_ )

"Very good." the blond praised and he dusted some of the fallen hair off of Levi's shoulders. " _Quid agis?_ " ( _"How are you today?"_ )

Levi shook his head, " _Non valeo._ " ( _"I'm not well."_ ) Armin smirked at his answer. 

" _Cur non vales?_ " ( _"Why aren't you well?"_ )

Levi answered with a straight face, " _Indignatus sum._ " ( _"I'm in a bad mood."_ )

He heard Armin bark out a laugh from behind him and he allowed a small smile of sorts knowing the blond hadn't been expecting him to answer like that. 

"Your Latin is getting very good, Levi." the blond breathed after his initial laughter subsided.

They continued their little exchange of latin words and phrases. Armin asking Levi various questions and Levi answering them to his best abilities. Then after touching up on their latin, Armin would ask Levi about how his school work was coming along. In the day and age of computers, Levi was basically taking his classes online. Armin or Eren would take him to library and he'd use the computers there to get his work done. Armin kept stressing to Eren the first year Levi was with him how important it was for him to finish his education. Eren of course understood that and eventually relented on signing Levi up for a program. Armin had helped him get settled with everything. 

Armin continued to create small talk with Levi while he washed his hair in the sink and continued to clean up his undercut before creating the fade that Levi liked. When Armin was initially done fixing his undercut, he started trimming Levi's bangs. 

"Alright! All finished!" the blond announced as he dusted some more hair off of Levi's pale shoulders. 

Levi stood up from his spot on the toilet seat and stretched his stiff legs. He felt like his butt was going numb from having to sit stock still for so long even though Armin was usually pretty quick about this stuff. Looking his haircut over in the mirror, Levi snorted when he noticed Armin got creative with his hair and tried to push all his black fringe back. He gave the blond an amused shake of his head before he was running his fingers through the ebony locks and letting his hair fall into it's natural parted state. 

"Thanks, Armin." the raven boy nodded his head at the blond with a smile. 

" _Salutatio._ " the blond shot back with a big grin before he ruffled the younger boys hair. "But you know, Levi. It's almost your 13th birthday soon, right?" Armin added with a smile.

Levi nodded while fixing his hair again, "Yeah." 

"How about we give you your first ear piercing for your birthday? It'll be the mark of you officially becoming a teenager!" Armin was practically buzzing in excitement.

The boy smiled at Armin's enthusiasm, he always _did_ think Armin's piercings were neat and it's not like there was anything or anyone stopping him from getting a piercing or as many piercings as he wanted anyway. 

"Okay." Levi nodded again and Armin's smile widened. 

"Alright. We can talk about it when your birthday gets a little closer. For now, let's clean up this mess we made before his royal highness wakes up and makes us clean the entire apartment again." the blond grimaced and Levi felt his pain.

After helping Armin clean up the black hair that was all over the bathroom floor, Levi and Armin walked out of the bathroom to find a very sleepy looking demon rising from his slumber. Long chestnut hair sticking up in every direction, even to the point where a few locks were tangled in his horns as Eren blearily stared at the two humans through drooped eyelids. 

"Good Afternoon, Sleeping Beauty." Armin joked as he took in the demon's disheveled state.

"Shut up." Eren grumbled out in that distorted voice of his, thick with sleep. "What are you doing here anyway?" Eren's wings were tucked into his back like they usually were when he was indoors but they twitched slightly when he yawned. 

Armin gave him an incredulous stare, "I called and told you yesterday that I was coming over to cut Levi's hair again, genius. I've already been here for over an hour." the blond rolled his eyes and padded into the kitchen. His shiny piercings glittering in the light with his long blond locks pulled back into a short ponytail. 

"Yeah, well maybe I wouldn't be sleeping until past noon if your jackass of a boyfriend didn't make me stay at the bar way past the end of my shift." the demon growled as he rolled his shoulder blades. Eren's sleepy gaze fell on Levi and he took in the kid and his freshly cut, still slightly dampened hair. 

The demon took a step forward and grabbed Levi by the chin, tilting his head from side to side observing the neat cut of his hair before the human boy was slapping his hand away and rolling his eyes at him. The demon smirked before he reached for Levi's hair and carded his fingers through it before he ruffled it messily knowing Levi hated it when he did that.

Levi growled as he pulled away from Eren's touch, "Tch! Quit treating me like a little kid already." grey eyes glared up at bright teal eyes and he huffed at the smug smirk on Eren's face.

"Maybe if you'd stop acting like one, I would, _abbreviatus_." ( _"Short/Shortie"_ ) Eren shot back, the smug smile on his face widening.

Levi felt his face heat up slightly and he quickly removed himself from the Demon's presence in favor of walking over to the couch and picking up one of the history books he had been reading before Armin showed up. 

"Eren." Armin sighed from the kitchen.

The demon merely shrugged before he yawned again and disappeared back into his dark bedroom to most likely throw on a shirt. Eren always walked around the apartment half-naked in his demon form whenever he just didn't have the energy to shift between forms. Levi almost felt bad for the demon knowing that he had been working long hours at the bar lately and that he was mostly always tired. 

Eren would usually only work extra hours three days out of the week. Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays were the bar's busiest days so those were usually the nights Eren was gone until the crack of dawn almost. Which left Levi to fend for himself for most of those days, but he didn't mind so much. 

Levi tried to focus on the damn words in front of him but he had been reading the same paragraph for about a full five minutes now and he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was he was even reading about anymore. He sighed and tried to reel his thoughts back in so that he could focus on memorizing this damn book about the French Revolution. 

Eren came back out of his room looking much, much more human now with a black short sleeved tank top and a pair of grey jogging pants with the drawstrings attached. Levi tried not to focus on the way Eren's muscles rippled as he stretched again, the tattoos on his arms shifting with the rippling of his toned arms. Grey eyes snapped back down at the book and Levi buried his nose in it quite literally. He needed to study. Right. For some reason his cheeks still felt warm but he brushed it off as nothing more than the warmth of his long-sleeved shirt getting the best of him. 

He heard Armin and Eren chatting together in the kitchen while Armin brewed Eren some fresh coffee. One thing Levi learned about living with the demon for the past few years; Eren was a complete caffeine addict. He could probably drink about six cups of coffee in the morning, though Armin had warned Levi not to let him because then Eren would be hyperactive and jittery all day. Levi learned that the hard way. 

Suddenly there was a loud knocking at the door and they all looked up in unison to stare at the heavy, pad-locked door. Armin spoke up first, 

"Ah, could you get that Levi? It's probably just Jean here to pick me up." the blond asked with a sweet smile. In case it wasn't obvious, Armin and Jean were a couple and Levi thought they were the grossest couple ever. 

Not because they were gay, no. Eren had plenty of gay or non-heterosexual friends that Levi had met over the long months of living with said demon so he was used to it by now. No, He thought Armin and Jean were a weird couple because of how grossly in love they were with one another and Levi saw plenty of their PDA on a regular basis since meeting Jean and Armin. It doesn't matter who is doing it, watching a couple making out and practically eating each others faces is gross.

He wondered if all couples were like that or if it was just them? Then again, maybe he just wasn't used to seeing couples being so lovey-dovey like that because he was only a 12 year old boy and had yet to experience his first crush or his first love. It wasn't like he had friends his own age or anything, any friends he did have were associated with Eren. Actually, Armin was Levi's only friend now that he thought about it. Sasha and Connie didn't count because all they ever did when they came over was steal what little food (and Eren's booze) they did have. 

Sighing, Levi put the book he was _trying_ to read down and pulled himself up reluctantly from the cushy couch to answer the door. There was another set of knocks, more persistent than the last and Levi frowned. Jean needed to cool his jets, no need to ram the door down just because Levi was taking his sweet time answering. 

The knocking persisted and by the time Levi reached the door, he yanked it open scowling at the horse-faced jerk only, it wasn't the horse-faced jerk but a young girl. She was just a bit taller than Levi with a messy mop of reddish-brown hair that grew just past her shoulders, her parted bangs were splayed against the side of her face and she wore thick glasses that reminded Levi more of a pair of goggles instead. 

"Who the heck ar-" Levi didn't get a chance to question the strange girl before he was being tackled into a lung-crushing hug by said girl. 

"Hello, Neighbor!!" the girl practically screeched next to his ear and Levi grimaced, both from the offending sound of her voice and the sudden, unwanted contact. 

Levi struggled to get her off at first and by now Eren and Armin were looking on from behind the kitchen counter with confused and amused looks on their faces. They made no move to help the raven-haired boy when he looked back at them with wide, pleading eyes. 

"Get _off_ me!" Levi growled before he managed to grip the back of the girls shirt and pry her off of him with a rough shove. 

The girl seemed unfazed by his rough behavior at getting her off of him and she only beamed brightly while adjusting the glasses that were now sitting crookedly on the bridge of her slightly hooked nose. Big, brown eyes scrutinized the raven-haired boy from head to toe while he dusted himself off and smoothed out any wrinkles the girl might have left on his shirt. Then his stormy eyes fell to the ground and noticed the girl was standing inside their apartment with her shoes still on and she was more than likely tracking in dirt. 

Levi frowned at the thought of her dirty shoes leaving god-knows-what behind as she entered and then he mentally snorted at his own train of thought. Here was a strange, obviously crazy (possibly psychotic) girl who had basically just assaulted him with a hug entering their apartment like she owned the place and Levi was more worried about the fact that her shoes were still on and possibly bringing in dirt. Yeah, Eren's quirks were definitely rubbing off on him now. 

"Oi." he growled to the girl before she could take another step forward. "Your shoes. Take them off." Levi commanded. 

The girl tilted her head in question for a second before she was smiling again and she quickly backtracked and toed her sneakers off revealing a pair of colorful, mismatched socks covering her bare-feet. Then she was standing at attention and doing some weird kind of salute to Levi and the two older men in the kitchen who were still watching on curiously. Eren nursing a warm mug of coffee in his hands. 

"I'm Hanji Zoe! I just moved into the apartment below yours and wanted to introduce myself!" the girl announced loudly and excitedly. 

Levi winced at the volume of her voice, "Are you always this loud?" He asked with a slightly irritated tone to his voice. Armin had always told him he didn't have any social grace when it came to meeting new people. 

"Yep! My mother-ship always tells me I forget to use my inside voice a lot. I just get so excited about a lot of things!" Hanji was now rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet as she smiled widely at a very annoyed Levi. 

"Mother-ship?" Levi questioned the tall girl oddly. 

"Oh! That's what I call my mom, hehe!" she giggled but it sounded more like a loud series of snorts. 

"Why don't you have a seat, Hanji?" Armin's voice came from the kitchen and the two children looked up to see the blond smiling a friendly smile at the eccentric girl. 

"Would you like anything to drink?" Was Armin's next question and Levi saw Eren had ducked down to get something from the fridge so he was out of sight. He normally wouldn't be so tolerate with strange humans, let alone be hospitable in the least but he just couldn't pass up the chance to keep this girl around a little longer in order to see Levi struggle to socialize. It was a shitty thing for him to do but hey, he was a demon who sometimes enjoyed watching the suffering of others. 

"Do you have any chocolate milk?" The girl asked eagerly. Levi gave her a strange look. _'Who the hell asks for chocolate milk?'_ he thought to himself with disgust. 

Armin chuckled, "Sorry, fresh out of milk it seems. How about a soda?" he gave an apologetic look at the girl's deflated expression. 

"Aw," Hanji whined. "Not as good as chocolate milk but okay!" suddenly she was right back to her cheerful demeanor as if nothing happened. 

Then she was turning back to Levi who was already ignoring her in favor of returning to his spot on the couch and picking up the book he had been trying to read. Keyword: trying. Hanji apparently followed him and plopped down right next to Levi unceremoniously and the shorter boy glared at her from over the top of his book. 

"So what's your name?" Hanji asked in a bubbly tone. 

Levi decided to ignore her. Maybe she'd get upset at his lack of reply and leave. But she didn't. Hanji stared and stared at him, the smile never leaving her face as her big, brown eyes seemed to be burning holes through Levi's book to look into his very _soul_. Funny. He thought Eren had already claimed that. 

"Levi." He mumbled out reluctantly, his nose still buried in the pages of the history book. 

"Huh?" the brunette girl asked dumbly. "I couldn't hear what you said? Your name's Steve?" 

He heard snickering from Armin and Eren in the kitchen and Levi growled into his book, "Levi." he snapped, a little more clearly this time. 

Hanji's eyes lit up with realization and joy at finally getting a clear answer to her question, "Ohh!" she drawled. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Levi!" Hanji clapped. 

"Yeah." Levi muttered, never taking his eyes off the book in front of him. 

Armin came into the living room a moment later with a cold can of pepsi in his hand and handed it to Hanji who thanked him with a big smile. She popped the can open by the tab with a loud 'hiss' and took a long, disgustingly loud sip and Levi scrunched his nose up in disgust. Now he understood why Eren didn't like humans. They were so gross. 

Eren padded into the living room and lowered the volume on the stereo that was still playing Armin's mixed CD loudly and Levi heard Hanji start choking and spluttering on her drink. The onyx-haired boy looked up from his book with disgust written all over his face but he was slightly concerned for the girl as well. Eren and Armin were also looking over at the girl, Armin with frantic concern and Eren with mild curiosity and boredom. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Levi asked as he was about to reach out a hand and pat the girl on the back or something. 

Hanji had a hand over her mouth to keep in any soda that might of spilled out of her mouth and she quickly started wiping at her chin as she stared wide eyed at the older brunet man standing across from them by the stereo. Levi scrunched his nose up in disgust at her actions.

"Holy crap!" she exclaimed, eyes taking in all of Eren's form. "He's hot!" she suddenly shot up from the couch and nearly sprinted toward the the demon who was staring wide-eyed at the human child who had, yes, actually called him 'hot'.

"And he has tattoos!? So cool! Are you in some kind of gang?!" the brunette girl talked quickly and animatedly as she got uncomfortably close to the demon who in turn took a cautious step backward only to have the girl invade his personal space once again. Levi frowned when he saw Hanji reach for Eren's arm to start touching his tattoos. "Hey! Isn't this latin?"

Armin was roaring with laughter in the kitchen, almost hysterically. Levi sucked his teeth loudly, "You're too close to him, you psycho and don't touch him!" he snapped.

Hanji only took a step back but made no other moves to get any farther away from Eren, her eyes eagerly taking in all of the tattoos adorning his muscular, tanned arms and the ones on his collar bones that were peeking out from his shirt collar. 

"You know Latin?" Eren asked after the surprise of Hanji's energetic outburst left him. He was now eyeing the girl humorously. 

"Sure do!" she chirped. "My pops was a doctor before he died and he used to let me read his medical books with all these weird latin terms so I started trying to teach myself latin!" the girl was positively beaming now. 

"What a coincidence." Armin chimed in, "Levi is learning latin too." the blond noticed the withering glare he was getting from the younger boy but he simply smiled and shrugged it off. 

Damn, now Levi would have to deal with this annoying girl for even longer! He just wanted her to get the hell away from Eren and leave so he could get back to his studies. He got one of his wishes when Hanji's interests turned from Eren to Levi and she bounded back toward the boy, dropping down on the couch next to him and looking at him with wide-eager eyes. 

" _Loquerisne Latine?_ " ( _"Do you speak Latin?"_ )Hanji asked cheerfully and Levi grimaced at the way she butchered each word. He'd spent enough time hearing Eren talk in Latin to know that was probably not the way you pronounced those words but he ignored that in favor of answering her. 

" _Sic, paululum linguae Latinae dico, Inepte._ " ( _"Yes, I speak a little latin, idiot."_ ) he answered monotonously in his perfect pronunciation. He heard Eren snort a quiet laugh of amusement at his answer and smirked to himself in satisfaction. 

Hanji frowned, "Aw, your latin is so good!" she whined with a pout. Apparently Hanji didn't understand the insult, either that or she just didn't get it. "Hey! let's practice together!" she suggested, bouncing up and down in her seat excitedly. 

"Eren, he's picking up bad habits from you." Armin chided halfheartedly from the kitchen. 

The brunet joined him once more and shrugged, "Hey, I'm not the one who's teaching him to say those things. He just picks them up on his own." 

The blond simply rolled his eyes and started fussing with the septum piercing in his nose. It was a bad habit of his. Eren and Armin settled back into their seats at the kitchen table and left Levi and Hanji alone to whatever it was human kids their age talked about. Although, it was clear at this point that Hanji was a natural born chatter-box while Levi just did his best to ignore her until she left.

\- × -

The next saturday night that Eren had to work extra hours again and Levi slept alone in the large bed huddled underneath a mountain of blankets and pillows. It was a bad habit of his to hide underneath a fort of comfort and it was something Eren constantly teased him about but he didn't care. He was currently nice and warm and comfortable underneath all those blankets.

It was starting to get colder as fall was quickly coming to an end, Levi burrowed out from the blankets for a moment to look at the digital clock on the far side of the room. The bright, green number read 4:15am. Levi couldn't sleep, he was wide awake. He sighed and fell back against the mattress with his arms and legs splayed out, taking up the entirety of the bed since he had it all to himself until Eren came back anyway. 

He stared into the darkness, up at the blank ceiling as he let his mind wander. He was turning thirteen this year and even though his birthday wasn't for another three months or so, it still slightly unsettled him to know that he's been living with Eren for four years now. He could still remember the night Eren saved him from those kidnappers after they murdered his parents. How Eren tried to run away after he took out those guys but Levi didn't let him. 

The raven-haired boy rolled over to the side of the bed Eren usually slept on. He buried his nose into the sheets and could smell Eren's natural scent of ash and sulfur hit his nose. He smiled subconsciously and inhaled deeply, also taking in the strong scent of laundry detergent Eren used. Levi felt his cheeks heat with warmth at the thought of Eren coming home from work soon. He wished he'd hurry up. 

As if on cue, Levi heard the front door to the apartment swing open and Eren's heavy booted foot steps trudging into the apartment. He heard the door slammed closed, then more footsteps as Eren made his way into the bathroom next to the bedroom and Levi sat up once he heard the sound of Eren turning the water to the shower on. He had about ten minutes to fix the bed before Eren got out of the shower. 

Levi crawled out from the pile of blankets and folded up a couple, leaving only the large duvet and two pillow behind. He stashed the extra pillows and blankets in the small closet space and then dashed back to the bed, crawling under the covers and ducking underneath them. A few minutes later he heard the shower turn off and the sound of Eren's hooves clacking against the hardwood as he walked the short distance to the bedroom. 

The bedroom door slowly creaked open and closed and Levi continued to listen to the sound of Eren rounding the bed to get to his side and the child quickly closed his eyes and feigned being fast asleep, slowing his own breath to make it seem more believable. The sound of his heart hammering loudly in his eardrums, he feared Eren could probably hear it too.

Levi felt the right side of the bed dip under Eren's weight and then the demon was finally slipping under the covers as well. Levi had purposely moved himself a little closer as the demon settled in for the morning, wings tucked against his back, tail coiled around his waist and hair dampened and messy from hastily being towel-dried. Levi hadn't realized he had his eyes wide open and was outright staring at Eren as the demon tiredly stared right back at him. His normally teal colored eyes a pale green and gold, glowing faintly in the darkness. It was one of his favorite things about Eren's eyes. The way they always seemed to shine and glow and shift in color under different lighting. 

He heard a soft sigh come from the demon, his breath lightly brushing against Levi's cheek and he could smell just the faintest trace of alcohol on his breath. It was natural, Eren had said, for him to come home reeking of alcohol, cigarettes and cheap perfume. Levi had gotten used to it by now but he still didn't like it. At least Eren made an effort of getting smell off by showering as soon as he got home but the smell of alcohol still twinged his breath. 

"Why are you still awake?" the demon's strange, double-timbre voice came out just above a whisper. Levi could hear the tiredness in his tone. 

He felt his cheeks go hot again and his heart fluttered in his chest, having those brilliant eyes staring back into his. He had to look away and Levi shrugged halfheartedly underneath the sheets,

"Couldn't sleep." he answered simply and just as quietly as Eren had. 

There was a short pause of silence before Eren shifted a little closer to the center where Levi was curled up underneath the blankets and the demon yawned. 

"Well, try. Don't make me waste my energy by putting another sleeping spell on you." the demon warned but Levi could hear the slight playfulness in Eren's voice, telling him he was only teasing him. 

The child merely nodded and chanced a glance back up at the demon who was already asleep, his eyelids closed hiding those beautiful jewel-like eyes and replacing them with long, dark lashes instead. Seeing Eren sleeping peacefully next to him, Levi felt drowsiness wash over him and his eyelids drooped. Giving a small yawn, Levi wiggled just a bit closer to the demon who was now snoring lightly, the sound of his soft breaths coming out in short, slow puffs of air. 

Levi relished in the natural warmth of Eren's body heat taking over underneath the covers, warming him better than any blanket or quilt ever could. Suddenly, Levi felt tired as well. His eyes blinked slowly as he continued to watch Eren as he slept. For a male demon of hell, he was weirdly pretty. Levi leaned toward Eren's body just a bit more before he lost his fight with sleep and dozed off to the soft sound of Eren's soft breathing.

\- × -

Hanji kept coming around to their apartment almost every other day for the past month and Levi had gotten to the point where he didn't even _try_ to avoid her anymore. As strange as it sounded, Levi actually grew a little fond of her company. Even if he did think she was psychotic half of the time.

"So, are you, Eren and Armin one of _those_ families?" the brunet girl asked throwing herself down on the sofa, her drink sloshing around dangerously in her hand and Levi frowned at her. 

"Hey, crazy-glasses. You better not spill anything or Eren will make us both get on our hands and knees and clean the crap out of this place." Levi grumbled. "What do you mean by 'one of _those_ families'? We're not a family." 

Disregarding the first part of Levi's comment, "Well, you know. One of those families where the parents are gay and they adopt a child together. That kind of thing. Because whenever I come over it's only ever you and Eren or you and Armin or just you by yourself." 

Levi rolled his eyes, "I just said we're not a family, you freak. Armin is Eren's best friend and he comes over a lot to tutor me and help me study and he also cuts my hair. He's got a boyfriend." the raven-haired boy flips to another page of the book he's reading while ignoring the confused look on Hanji's face. 

"So, did Eren adopt you or something? Because I'm pretty sure you guys aren't related. You look nothing alike!" the girl snorted before taking another sip of her soda. 

"Obviously." Levi deadpanned. "Why are you so curious anyway? It's none of your damn business how Eren and I are related." 

"Because you're always making goo-goo eyes at him." She giggled. Levi froze mid-page turn and he narrowed his eyes up at the brunette who was wearing a shit-eating-grin.

"What are you even talking about? You're fucking crazy." he growled. 

Hanji gasped dramatically, "Levi!! You said a curse word!" she teased. Levi was _this_ close to smacking her upside the head and kicking her out of his apartment.

"Tch," Levi sucked his teeth loudly while looking away from his crazy neighbor. " _Pudor tu_." ( _"Fuck You."_ ) he mumbled. 

"Oh, you are so obvious, Levi. You're always staring at him with this look in your eyes, like he's the most _amazing_ thing you've ever seen, which I don't blame you because Eren is really hot." the brunette snorted and Levi glared at her. "But, you wanna know what else gives you away?" 

"No." Levi muttered. 

"You do this thing where if Eren is anywhere near you, you get all starry eyed and you kind of smile whenever he says your name." Hanji sat up straighter in her seat and set her soda down on the coffee table before she cleared her throat. "like earlier before he left, he was all 'Hey, Levi. I'm going out, try not to make a mess and don't let hanji near the kitchen.' and you had this ridiculously happy expression on. It's kind of cute actually." she giggle-snorted. 

Levi felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment, was he really that obvious? He'd known that his feeling for Eren were probably more than just feelings of normal friendship or whatever-ship he had the demon had. (Acquaintanceship?) It's true that whenever Eren was around, his heart would start pounding like crazy and Levi felt too nervous and too excited all at the same time. Sometimes it even made him feel physically ill but he thankfully never got to the point where he started puking up chunks on Eren's clean floor. 

"Ugh," Levi drew out a long groan as he buried his face in his hands. "Why do I still talk to you? You're so goddamn annoying!" he growled, still pretty upset with himself. 

Hanji cackled loudly, falling back into the couch and kicking her feet up wildly into the air as she continued to make those god awful noises from her mouth. Once her laughter (and Levi's embarrassment) subsided, Hanji wiped away tears of mirth and took on a slightly more serious look. Which, with Hanji, wasn't a very serious expression at all. 

"But seriously, not to be rude Levi but I'm pretty sure I'm your only friend who's actually around your age!" Hanji was actually a year older than Levi but that's not the point. "I think your crush on Eren is justifiable but you need to get out there and meet new people who aren't Eren and his older friends!"

Levi momentarily thought about it. He was turning 13 in less than a month, he really didn't have any friends unless you counted Armin but Armin was 30 and had a boyfriend and a job and it just wasn't the same as having friends you who were your own age. He guessed Hanji had a point, but Levi had never really been the most sociable kid, even before he met Eren. 

"I don't know, crazy-glasses." Levi said uncertainly. 

"Oh, come on! I have some friends I could introduce you to! They're all really nice and they're all around the same age as you!" 

Levi didn't have time to answer when he heard the tumblers of the locks to the front door of the apartment work themselves open and then Eren's form was filling the door frame. He was [wearing](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/09/f0/57/09f057a0f90ecc712afa61e90e254d8b.jpg) a navy green jacket with the collar raised high over his neck and whatever graphic t-shirt he'd thrown on before he left. His chestnut hair was windblown from the cold weather outside and the tip of his nose was slightly red. Levi's heart was immediately doing back flips at the sight of the older male walking through the door. 

Then his heart sank when he noticed the black haired woman hanging onto to Eren's arm like a leech hanging on for dear life. He frowned without even realizing it and Hanji took notice of the change in his demeanor. The brunette glanced between Levi and the beautiful asian looking woman hanging onto Eren's arm and she formed a small 'o' with her lips before she pieced two and two together. 

"Uh, thanks for the coffee." Eren said uncertainly as he wiggled his arm from the dark haired woman's grasp to start shrugging off his jacket. It didn't last long though, as soon as Eren's jacket was off she was right back to hanging off his arm. 

"It was no problem. We should go out for coffee more often, though." the woman's soft voice was just barely above a whisper, Levi had to strain his ears to catch what she said. 

Eren seemed indifferent towards the woman's advances to him but made no immediate moves to shove her push her away, which struck Levi as odd considering Eren always expressed his disgust of human beings and yet he wasn't showing any kind of hostility toward this woman who was two steps away from devouring him. Her lips were painted a dark red color, bringing out the fullness of her small, plump lips. She was wearing a black leather blazer with a red turtleneck underneath, tight black jeans and leather combat boots with a heel. 

The brunet shrugged at her suggestion, "Maybe another time." Eren dismissed but this woman was persistent. Levi grit his teeth together at how the woman practically threw herself at Eren. 

"You should let me cook you dinner. You said you haven't had a real home cooked meal in awhile, you could just relax-" and this point, Levi shot up from his spot on the sofa with Hanji and marched right up to Eren gripping at his other arm and tugging on it slightly to get his attention. Brilliant eyes shifted down to meet his thin, grey ones and Levi frowned. 

"Eren, Hanji and I ordered a pizza. It should be here soon." he lied. He could hear Hanji squawk in surprise from behind him but he promptly ignore her. 

The brunet looked slightly surprised and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the dark haired woman. "Eren, eating out all the time is unhealthy. You need to eat a real home cooked meal." she insisted, the arm she had linked with Eren's growing tighter as did Levi's. 

Levi glared up at the woman heatedly, "Then I'll cook for him!" he argued. "Eren, what do you want to eat? I can make it." the raven-haired boy was now staring up expectantly at the brunet who looked exasperated. 

"Guys--" Eren started. 

"How could a little kid like you know how to cook anything?" the woman taunted coolly. 

"Mikasa, would you just--" Eren tried again. 

"What would you know about anything? For all we know, you probably can't even really cook either!" Levi shot back with an equally as cool expression. 

"Levi, that's--" the brunet sighed as the two Raven haired humans argued back and forth. His arms were starting to ache from the amount of pressure they were both providing and he felt what little patience he had left snap. "Hey!!" He bellowed loudly, his voice almost resembling the feral snarls he makes when in his demon form, Levi noted. 

Levi and Mikasa fell silent immediately and Hanji's eyes widened at the loud volume of Eren's voice. The brunet sighed tiredly again as he yanked his tired and inked arms away from the two humans and took a step away from them. 

"Mikasa, I think it's best if you go home. Thanks for the coffee, I'll call you." Eren stated simply before he turned to Levi. "Levi, I think it's time for your little friend to go home." 

Then the brunet was stomping off toward the bedroom and shutting the door behind him, disappearing from everyone's view. Mikasa glanced between the two kids she was left alone in the apartment with and with a soft clearing of her voice, she was turning and taking her leave. Levi eased his tense shoulders once that woman as gone and he turned to see Hanji already walking to meet him at the door. She stopped just at the door frame, leaned in and gave him one of her usual hugs and smiled at him. 

"Think about what I said earlier, okay?" she said in a normal voice for once which was off putting to Levi for a moment but then he was nodding before he shut the door behind her. 

Levi cautiously made his way toward the bedroom he and Eren shared, knocking a couple of times softly. When he got no reply, Levi murmured a quiet "Eren, it's me." before he was pushing the door open slowly. 

He felt that immediate chill of cold air as he entered the room, the strong smell of ash and sulfur that followed the demon wherever he went. Levi found slight comfort in that scent now and as he entered the darkened bedroom, Eren's form lie slumped across the large bed, his wings hanging heavily on either side. He looked exhausted. 

"Eren?" Levi called quietly as he took careful steps toward the bed. 

He could hear Eren's deep, chilling breaths inhaling and exhaling slowly. The soft sounds of his breathing filling the stillness in the room and Levi rounded the bedside to see Eren's sleeping face. He knelt on the edge, just taking in the demon's form, careful not to touch one of his wings lest he wake the demon up. Despite being a demon of hell, Eren was surprisingly peaceful looking when he slept. There were always those stories people told you about how ugly or horrifying demons really were in looks or appearances and hollywood's lame adaptation of demons only made those rumors and stories worse, working up people's imaginations. 

Eren was different. So much different from the stories Levi heard as a small child. Sure, Eren had his moods he'd get in like now where he's easily annoyed or irritated by any little thing or sometimes his temper just explodes (quite literally sometimes. Eren bursts into flames when he's really upset about something.) but Levi had become accustomed to the demon's strange behavior. The more disturbing thing about it all was, Eren was kind, even if he tried not to show it. He hates humans and says they're disgusting but he keeps a small group of human friends close to him, friends like Armin and Jean who Eren would do almost anything for. 

The raven-haired boy let out the tiniest of sighs as he continued to watch the demon sleep. Eren was such a huge mystery and yet he felt like he knew so much about him already in the short time they'd been living together. Eren shifted slightly in his sleep, his wings twitching just a bit before he settled back down again. 

Levi relaxed when he realized Eren wasn't waking up just yet and continued to watch this majestic creature as it slept. Slowly and without much thought, Levi reached a slender hand out toward the base of Eren's wings where they grew out of his bareback. The tips of his fingers lightly touched and traced the bumps and grooves of his back and once again Eren stirred but did not wake. Levi continued to feel the warmth of Eren's skin against his as he followed the curve of Eren's back with feather light touches. 

Curiosity got the better of Levi now that he had been staring at Eren's lips for a particularly long while now as he retracted his hand from the demon's back. Levi briefly wondered if that woman, Mikasa, had touched those lips with hers? Had Eren ever let _anyone_ kiss him on the lips before? Did demons even care about that sort of thing? Would Eren be angry with him if he tried to kiss him? Levi shook those doubting thoughts away. 

He had never been a very patient child to begin with, he never had to be considerate of someone else's feelings before because he always got whatever he wanted and what he _wanted_ right now, at this very moment, was to kiss Eren. He slowly raised himself up from the side of the bed, carefully crawled closer to the still sleeping demon and drew himself into Eren's warmth. The room was so cold but Eren's body radiated warmth like a large heat lamp. It was magnetic. 

As he loomed over the demon, Levi hesitated. Surely, Eren wouldn't even know he was being kissed. He would be quick about it and the demon would know nothing. Besides, his 13th birthday was next month. He deserved it. That's what Levi kept telling himself as he drew his face closer to the demon's slowly. He could feel the warmth of Eren's breath against his cheek and Levi puckered his lips slightly, tilting his head to the side to better access Eren's face from his awkward sleeping position. 

Levi felt his heart thumping wildly in his chest, excitement and anticipation overflowing inside him as he drew closer... and closer. The tips of their noses brushed slightly and Levi felt a small tingle of electricity bolt through his body from the brief contact. It was silly, the way being close to someone you liked made you into a clumsy mess of a person because that's just how Levi felt in that moment. Clumsy and awkward but also extremely, stupidly and utterly happy. 

When he finally drew the courage to take the plunge, Levi closed his eyes and swallowed thickly before he pressed his lips to Eren's soft, full ones. It was hot. Eren's mouth was hot, just like every other part of his body that Levi had ever touched or brushed briefly. He sighed very softly against those lips, feeling like he was floating on a cloud. His first kiss. He had just given his first kiss to Eren. Maybe it couldn't really count as an official first kiss considering the other party wasn't conscious and there was no one else around to bare witness to it but Levi counted it as his first kiss and it was a good first kiss. 

Nothing like those horrible stories of first kisses he'd heard about from others (Armin had a pretty disgusting one so Levi was more than grateful.). No, this was good enough. It wasn't awkward or gross in any way. Just Eren's lips pressed to his in a soft, chaste kiss. 

Levi didn't know how long he'd been pressing their lips together but when thin, grey eyes fluttered open slowly he wished he'd kept them closed. Gold. That was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. Bright, molten gold eyes illuminating the darkness as they stared right back into his with such intensity that Levi thought Eren was trying to swallow him up in those pools of luminous honey. 

Well, so much for not having a painfully awkward cliche first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why you should not fucking listen to the SnK piano medley while writing! All the feeeels!!!  
> I need season 2 of Attack on Titan so bad now. You feel me? The Ereri is so.fucking.canon!
> 
> I'm sorry if this has some errors, mistakes. I'm posting this in a hella rush! I've literally got to leave like... two minutes ago so I'll come back and fix any mistakes later!
> 
> Paula, my darling doll-face I hope you enjoy this chapter! Mwuah! <333


	4. To hell with you and all your friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
> ""  
> _♪ Well, I was always told that you're a liar and not to trust ♪_  
>   
>> 
>> ""  
> _♪ but my name still means nothing and we're all still in the same spot ♪_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the light angst~ Ahhh, good ol' teenage angst! We also get to meet more new characters! Yaaay!  
> I had an 8 hour skype call with Paulinkaaxx about this entire chapter and I'm ridiculously happy with what I have planned for the next couple of chapters.  
> There's also a shit ton of Taking Back Sunday song references and lyrics in this and I have no regrets. None at all. 
> 
> Also, just heads up! I'll be taking fic commissions soon! The holidays are coming up and I am one broke girl so as soon as I'm ready to open and start taking commissions, I'll be posting a link to my commissions page with all my price listings and do's and don'ts. So if you guys would like me to write something for you, look forward to that!

"I'm going out with Hanji and Erwin." Levi's smooth, surprisingly deep voice called from the foyer. 

Eren sleepily poked his head out from the bedroom. It was past noon by now but he'd had another long night at the bar and Mikasa was still coming around pestering him for a date. He was tired. Then again, when wasn't he tired these days. He was a demon for crying out loud, all powerful and immortal and yet here he was yawning and rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. 

"Erwin?" the demon asked, distorted voice thick with sleep still as he stretched. 

"Yeah. Remember? He's teaching me to drive." Levi looked over at the taller male, bored expression on his face. 

Eren couldn't help but frown at that reminder, "I don't know why you couldn't have just asked me to teach you. Or Armin, even." he grumbled. 

He heard Levi give a snort and the short human teen turned back to face the demon, slender arms that were still filling out with muscle crossed over his chest and stormy eyes gave him an incredulous look. 

"Because you don't have a fucking car, remember? You have that lame motorcycle and I want to learn how to drive an actual reliable vehicle." the raven-haired teen rolled his eyes and Eren only frowned more. 

"Like if you don't like it when I take you riding on it. You're such a brat." Eren said as he scratched at his chest through the soft fabric of his tee shirt. 

At this, Levi scowled at him. "Stop fucking calling me a brat, you asshole. I'm 15!" 

The demon only gave a lazy shrug, " _Mea culpa_." (" _My bad_" ) 

"Whatever." Levi sucked his teeth loudly before yanking the front door open. "I'll be back later." and then the door slammed behind him. 

The demon glared at the spot where Levi had just been standing, scowling at him. Then he let out a heavy sigh as he made his way toward the kitchen. He had just woken up, it was too early for this shit. He needed caffeine in his system before he could even function properly. 

As he waited for the coffee to finish brewing, Eren leaned against one of his spotless counter tops and stared blankly at the equally as spotless wall across from him. He had the glass door to the balcony of his apartment slightly cracked open to let in a breeze and he went deep into thought, which was annoying because he wanted to at least wait until he had a mug of fresh coffee in his hands before he delved into anything 'Levi' related, yet here he was. 

The demon let out another sigh. It's been seven years since he took Levi in and the scared little 8 year old boy he had once been was now a sassy 15 year old teenager with fucking piercings and a bad attitude to match. Not that Eren particularly cared about Levi having piercings. Since Armin gave him his first one when he was 13, Levi had gotten a new one every year for his birthday. 

Since his 13th birthday though, things had certainly changed. Eren didn't bother to wait for the coffee maker to finish making the entire pot before he was pouring himself a much needed cup and gulping it down. The heat burned his insides but it was a welcome burn. He was a fucking demon for crying out loud, a little hot coffee was nothing for him. He gulped down his first cup and then he was pouring himself a second and walking toward the stereo to play whatever mix CD Armin had left at his place the last time he was here. 

Some random punk rock songs started playing and Eren didn't find any of the songs particularly tasteless but then again, he wasn't really paying much attention to the songs or the lyrics either. His mind was somewhere else entirely. On a certain bratty 15 year old who has somehow managed to rule nearly every god damned aspect of his entire life. The demon sighed as he set his empty mug back down on the counter. Two cups of coffee and he was already starting to get heart palpitations. Yeah, he was just going to blame his erratic heartbeat on the caffeine. That was probably it. 

Eren decided that since Levi was out with his 'friends' (Hanji and apparently some Erwin guy) and since his friends were all either working or suffering from hangovers, he would clean the apartment today. Cleaning always soothed him and took his mind off his worries anyway. It would be a welcome remedy to his racing thoughts. Or so he thought. 

After throwing on his latex gloves, rolling up the sleeves to his shirt and getting down on his hands and knees, Eren was determined to scrub the scratches off the hardwood floor. Which was impossible, of course, but he decided to put all his focus into a particularly deep scratch against the dark wood that had already been there when he moved in. The vigorous scrubbing did nothing to stop his mind from traveling back in time a few years. 

To one particular night a month before Levi's 13th birthday. The kid had let himself into the room while Eren had been sleeping after getting coffee with Mikasa. He had been exhausted from all the extra hours he had been putting in at Jean's bar (the extra tips he made resulted in him being able to buy his beloved motor bike) and he just needed all these damn humans to leave him alone. So he had kicked everyone out and went to bed. 

He didn't think the kid would ever be brave enough to actually come into his room, take advantage of him while he was sleeping and fucking _KISS_ him. Eren didn't remember much of the kiss, if he was being honest with himself. He only remembered feeling something small and warm against his lips and when he opened his eyes, he saw Levi's flushed face in front of his with his eyes closed. Dark, long lashes brushing across cheeks that were dusted a light pink. It surprised him and yet it didn't, not really. 

When Levi had opened his eyes and saw Eren staring back at him, needless to say, things got awkward and quick. Levi had bolted so quickly out of the bedroom that even Eren had a hard time keeping up with the swift movement and it took him a second or two to register what had happened. After that, Levi had locked himself up in the bedroom whenever Eren wasn't in there. Levi tried to avoid him at all costs but of course, there were times when they just couldn't avoid running into each other. They lived together for fucks sake. Plus, there weren't exactly a lot of places they could avoid each other in such a small apartment to begin with and that only led to more awkward encounters. 

It wasn't like Eren hadn't noticed the curious, lingering stares from the kid before. Hell, once Eren had heard the kid jerking off in the shower while moaning his name. It didn't help that Eren could smell the linger scent of jizz and arousal on Levi's skin when he got out of the bathroom. But Levi was always staring at him whenever he thought Eren wasn't looking, but Eren was always looking. Always aware of his surroundings. He was just always alert like that. So, yeah. He'd caught the kid staring more than he should. He would see the way those storm grey eyes would linger on his arms, his body whenever he forgot to put a shirt on, his lips whenever Eren darted his tongue out to wet them.

Eventually, after a few days of Levi moping over his embarrassment (and Eren feeling bad for feeling second-hand embarrassment for the kid), the demon had sighed and just decided to forget it ever happened in the first place. Levi was a kid. Of course he would be curious about certain things and he didn't really have anyone his own age to explore those curiosities with the way normal human children did and Eren felt he was partially responsible for that. It wasn't like it was Levi's fault he couldn't attend a normal public school like a normal child, because he wasn't a normal child. He was an orphan whose parents had been killed, who also just so happens to live with a damn one thousand and something year old Demon. 

Feeling more frustrated than when he first started cleaning, Eren grunted angrily when he had already scrubbed the entirety of the apartment down and he still felt pent up tension in his shoulders. He sat back on his haunches and removed the handkerchief that was still covering the lower half of his face as he tilted his head skyward and glared angrily at the ceiling like it was the root of all his problems and frustrations. 

♪ Despondent, distracted, You're vicious and romantic; ♪

♪ These are a few of my favorite things ♪

He sighed again when glaring at the ceiling did not indeed give him any answers to why he was so frustrated. He once again, could only blame his thoughts of a bratty human teen on the fact that Eren was just getting annoyed with Levi's sassy back talk lately. It seems all they did was sass each other now. The days when Levi was a child and would try to discreetly curl up next to him on the bed were gone, obviously. He was teenager and he was changing both mentally and physically. God, had he started to change physically. 

That pale, scrawny little kid was now starting to fill out his clothes with more muscle than before. How one day, that soft spoken little voice suddenly dropped down several octaves and Levi now sounded like dark silk whenever he spoke. How that had happened, he'd never know. Humans and their puberty. Levi had grown several inches since the day they met but he was still considerably short for someone his age. Hell, even Armin was taller than Levi was at 15. But it didn't change the fact that Eren _noticed_ these things. 

The way his slender neck was getting thicker with more muscle as the years passed. The way his forearms were also filling out nicely. How his eyes had gotten sharper and more intense; less round and childlike in appearance. How his prominent adam's apple popped up and down whenever he swallowed or drank something. It annoyed the demon that he was noticing such trivial things. He had never been one to care about those types of things. When Armin had been going through puberty, Eren hadn't paid much mind to it. One day Armin was this skinny little blond kid with absolutely no muscle or definition to his body and then the next, that skinny little blond kid had turned into a hot little piece of ass that had all the boys in his yard. Yeah, Armin was pretty popular with the guys in high school surprisingly. That's how he met the horse-faced bastard known as Jean. 

 

♪ Yeah, we're stubborn and melodramatic, A real class act. ♪

Eren shook away those thoughts and got up from his hands and knees to plop himself down on the couch instead. He wasn't anywhere near done cleaning the apartment but he suddenly felt the need for a break as he rested his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes sighing. But there he was, in the back of his god damn eyelids. Damn it all to hell and back, why was that kid always on Eren's mind no matter what the hell he did? 

It didn't sit well with Eren that he knew so many things about what Levi liked or didn't liked. What Levi's little quirks and habits were. Like when he was annoyed with someone, he'd always suck his teeth in a quiet 'Tch' sound before he'd either snark something or walk away. He would always absently run a hand through his undercut whenever he was upset about something and didn't want to talk about it. He didn't actually like to drink coffee as much as he liked to drink black tea. All these little things that Eren knew by heart and it bothered him to no end. 

♪ You see, I know a few of your favorite things ♪

Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon, Eren pulled himself off the couch and went for another cup of coffee. He thought against it for a moment, since his heart was still a fluttering mess in his chest, but he feared that if he didn't drink another cup of coffee, he'd be forced to recognize that, no, the caffeine was not _all_ entirely to blame for why his heart felt like this. He needed to get his shit together.

\- × -

Levi was sitting in the passenger's seat of Erwin's dad's blue Nissan murano. The blond was currently trying to tune out Hanji's horrible singing from the backseat. The brunette kept bouncing around in her seat and Erwin kept constantly having to remind her to put her seat belt on.

"Hanji." Erwin said with an exasperated sigh. "I'm serious. Put your damn seat belt on before a cop stops us and gives me a ticket. My dad would kill me if he ever heard I got stopped in his car." 

Hanji only whined annoyingly but she clicked her seat belt on regardless, "You're such a stick in the mud, Erwin! Live a little! Right, Levi?" she reached over the passenger's seat and mussed up the raven teens hair. 

Levi hissed and slapped her hand away from his head, already pulling down the sun visor with the lighted mirror so he could fix his hair. "Fucking shitty-glasses." he grumbled as he shot the brunette a glare through the mirror. Hanji only shrugged in response. 

The raven fixed his hair and self-consciously checked out his own piercings as he did so. He adjusted the thin silver hoop he had looped through his left nostril and then messed with the industrial piercing in his ear before he felt satisfied and shut the visor back up. 

Hanji sighed from the back seat, "Why do I hang out with you guys? You're both so booooring." she drew out the last word in a high whine and Levi was cringing at the sound of her voice. 

"Shut the fuck up, Hanji!" he snapped. "We're not here to have fun, Erwin's teaching me how to fucking to drive. Or did you forget, dipshit?" 

They pulled into an empty car lot and they all just sort of sat there for a minute or two. Until Hanji unbuckled herself from her seat and leaned forward over the center console between Erwin and Levi's seats, 

"Why can't you just ask Eren to teach you? He's got a license doesn't he?" she asked curiously. 

"Because," Levi huffed. "He doesn't have a fucking car." 

"Oh yeah," Hanji mused thoughtfully. "He's got that badass Harley... Oh! But Armin has a car! Why didn't you just ask Eren to teach you with Armin's car?" 

"Fucking hell, four-eyes." Levi growled. "I don't want to learn how to drive from Eren!" before she could protest, Levi was already storming out of the passenger's seat and rounding to the driver's side were Erwin was barely getting out so that Levi could sit behind the wheel. 

They had been doing this all month, Erwin picking up Levi to teach him how to drive for a couple of hours and then the three of them would go and procrastinate somewhere doing whatever it was Hanji felt like doing at the time. Neither of the boys had it in them to refuse any of her ideas. Mainly because they were just as easily bored and couldn't come up with anything better, so they left the ideas to Hanji. Even if some of her ideas were crazy as shit, most times. 

Like yesterday and the day before and the day before that, Erwin taught Levi how to reverse park. He had already covered almost everything he needed to know about how to drive and Levi had always been a quick learner but he had yet to try for his driver's license. Not that he would ever need it anytime soon. It's not like Levi had a car of his own and he definitely didn't want to learn how to ride Eren's precious bike. 

Levi had met Erwin through Hanji, naturally. She introduced them when she had invited him out after his 13th birthday. They all went to some lame arcade and played around until Erwin's parents came to pick him up. He was a couple of years older than him, and only a year older than Hanji. It became a regular thing after that, for the three of them to meet up and hang out somewhere. Sometimes they would be joined by another friend of Hanji and Erwin's, some tall as shit kid named Mike. Mike was a pretty quiet guy and only talked when he felt he should, so Levi didn't mind him all that much. 

Most of the time thought. It was just the three of them together. Hanji was blabbering away in the backseat, annoying Levi to no end while Erwin was being the perfectly composed bastard that he was, calmly trying to teach Levi what he should do next. They were a weird group of friends, even Levi could admit that. One was a psychotic, loud, easily excitable girl with glasses, another was a popular, friendly, polite guy who was president of every club he joined in school and the last of them was a foul-mouthed, easily irritated, short guy with piercings. Yeah, they were fucking weird. But Levi wouldn't trade Hanji or Erwin's presence for anything in the world. He finally made friends of his own. Even if one was bat-shit crazy and the other annoyed him with his pretty, middle class rich boy looks. 

"Hey!" Hanji's grinned excitedly from the back seat once Levi's driving lesson for the day was over. "Let's drive down to the the pier and get ice cream!" she chirped. 

"It's fucking October, you crazy bitch." Levi said with a jaded expression. Hanji ignored him. 

"Come on, Erwin! Pleeeeease?" she did that annoying whining thing again and Levi sunk further into the passenger's seat scowling now that he and Erwin had switched places once more. The blond slipping into the driver's side and adjusting his seat back. (Levi cursed his own shortness but it's not his fault Erwin was a fucking big ass tree.) 

Erwin hummed in thought, "Well, I don't see why not. It's still kind of early and it would be kind of lame if I dropped you guys off back home now." he chuckled sheepishly. 

Levi snorted and glanced back at Hanji who grinned and gave him a knowing look, "Since when do _you_ know what's lame and what's not? You're the definition of lame, Eyebrows." the raven boy fussed with the black taper hanging from his ear absently. It was a bad habit of his and now he knew why he always caught Armin fiddling with his piercings all the time. It was the comfort of knowing they were there. 

Erwin spluttered, "I--I know what's lame and what's not! I'm not _that_ uncool." he argued. 

Hanji did that loud, unattractive snort-laugh that made her sound like a pig. "Says the Captain of the Chess Club and the debate team and OH! Let's not forget, volunteer at the animal shelter! God, you're like the male version Mother Theresa! I bet you've never done a bad thing your entire seventeen years of life!" 

The blond frowned at his two friends, "Well, what's wrong with wanting to abide by the rules? I like rules." 

Levi and Hanji laughed in unison, "That's the nerdiest thing I've ever heard. Even _I_ break rules and I hardly even have to live by any." 

"That's right!" Hanji chimed in. "Eren basically lets you do whatever you want, now that I think about it. That must be fun." she mused out loud. 

The raven shrugged his shoulder, "Not really." he mumbled. 

"Eren is the guy you live with, right?" Erwin asked out of nowhere. Levi then realized that Erwin had never met Eren therefore, he didn't know him the way Hanji did. Poor guy probably felt out of the loop. 

"Yeah." Levi answered simply. 

"He's sooooo hot!" Hanji moaned in the backseat and Levi turned slightly in his seat to frown at her. "What? It's the truth! I've always said it!" she sat up a little straighter in her seat as a manic look crossed her face. "He's tall and tan and he's got this long, brown hair that falls all sexy-like in his face," she drawled out every other word and Levi felt his cheeks heating up for some reason. "oh! and then he's got these _eyes_! They're the most beautiful fucking eyes I've ever seen and he's _covered_ in these tattoos! I don't know how Levi can live with that kind of hotness everyday!?" 

Levi turned back to the front and rolled his eyes at his friends words, "Shut up, shitty-glasses." he grumbled. Suddenly feeling a familiar jealousy bubbling up in his gut. 

"Not to mention he's totally ripped like some kind of greek god! Uuugh!" Hanji groaned behind him. "Hey, Levi! I never asked before but is Eren gay or straight? If he's straight do you think he'd be okay with me asking him out?" the bespectacled girl asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows and Levi went stiff. 

_'Fucking Hanji.'_ Levi thought to himself with another scowl. She was teasing him. She's known all along how he felt about Eren and now she was rubbing it in his face right in front of Erwin of all people. 

"I don't know." he gritted out reluctantly.

"Huh?"

"I don't know if Eren's gay or straight. He never really mentions having any relationships with anyone." 

Erwin had been quiet for most of the conversation, clearly feeling very out of the loop, until now that is. "Is Eren like your guardian or something, Levi?" it was an innocent question but Levi tensed visibly. 

Hanji answered in place of him. "Something like that." she said with a fond tone in her voice. Levi wanted to punch her. 

Instead, he decided to ignore her in favor of just staring out the window at the passing scenery. He tuned the sound of Hanji and Erwin's voices out, Hanji was just going on about Erwin putting in one of her lame CD's because she was tired of hearing the same song playing nearly every radio station. He let his mind wander to thoughts of Eren as some slow rock song started playing in the background. Levi immediately recognized the band and a little smile quirked up the corners of his lips as it reminded him of the last CD Armin brought to the apartment.

♪ You know, sometimes it just feels better to give in. ♪

♪ And it's all too familiar And it happens all the time. ♪

He wondered what Eren was doing now. If he had gone back to bed or if he got up and started cleaning the apartment even though it wasn't dirty. Levi internally chuckled to himself. It was scary how well he knew Eren's habits by now. All his quirks and little habits. Just Eren things. 

♪ Twisting heartache into fine little pieces that avoid an awful crime, ♪

After that embarrassing slip up when he was 12, growing a pair of balls apparently and getting brave enough to kiss the demon in his sleep, things had definitely changed between them. Their relationship was casual and even playful before, but since then Levi couldn't deny the fact that his feelings for Eren were only growing more and more and less and less innocent. He was a 15 year old teenage boy for crying out fucking loud. He had needs. 

There was one time, he walked in on Eren in the shower. The curtain had been pulled back and he could only barely make out the demon's silhouette from behind the shower curtain, but just knowing that Eren was behind that curtain, naked, wet and possibly soapy, was enough to have him popping a massive boner. When Eren had gotten out of the shower and Levi went in next, he had taken the time to tend to his erection and he had let all his dirtiest thoughts about the demon take over as he wanked one out in the middle of his shower. It took him thirty minutes to get done in the end and when he had gotten out of the shower, Eren had sniffed the air and shot Levi a questioning look as the teen awkwardly shuffled his way toward the bedroom. Eren knew he had been jerking off. It was so obvious. 

That had happened over a year ago and Levi was much more careful of when and where he jerked off now. Yeah, he still jerked off to fantasies he conjured up of the demon, even after that embarrassing situation with the shower. It's not like Eren had ever said anything about it. Why would he? But it still should have bothered him enough to at least stop fantasizing about Eren in such lewd ways. It didn't. 

♪ But it's you I can't deny. ♪

Hanji made a loud screeching noise that snapped Levi out of his reverie and he trailed his eyes frontwards, ready to bitch at Hanji for nearly making him deaf with her fucking alien noises when he saw the pier coming into view. It was probably a couple more hours until the sun would go down, so it was still considerably bright out. Erwin pulled into the car lot and parked in an empty spot. Well, there were plenty of empty spots considering it was October and nobody was stupid enough to go to the fucking pier in october. Except, maybe, those weird fisherman guys who fish all day, everyday. 

As they got out of Erwin's dad's car, Levi scrunched his nose up at the salty, fishy air the ocean brought with it and he retched at the gross smell he was sure would linger on all their clothes. He never particularly liked the beach, but he did, however, love the Ocean. It reminded him of the color of Eren's eyes. 

Hanji was sprinting off toward a shack-like building just a ways down by the pier and soon Levi and Erwin were trailing after her at their own pace. Levi rolled the sleeves of his black hoodie up his forearms and kicked at some sand with his sneakers as he and Erwin walked side by side in silence. 

He felt Erwin's stare on him a few times and the idiot actually had the nerve to ask, "Levi, I've been meaning to ask you for a long time now. What is that mark on your wrist and hand? They almost look like words tattooed on your skin but there's no visible ink." 

Levi pulled the sleeve of his hoodie back down over his right hand self-consciously, "It's something like that." He lied. Not caring if he was very convincing or not. 

Erwin hummed quietly in thought but said nothing else on the matter. Levi really didn't feel like sharing or showing off the demon seal Eren had given him years ago. That was personal. For his eyes only. He had forgotten about it when he rolled up his sleeves but then again, he wasn't exactly expecting Erwin to ask him about it either. Hanji had asked about it and Levi hadn't told her much either, choosing instead to evade the question altogether. 

The two eventually caught up to Hanji who already had a double scoop ice cream cone in her hand and Levi rolled his eyes at how childish she was being, chanting and singing about beating them to the ice cream stand first. It's not like it was a race to begin with. Erwin ended up ordering a single scoop while Levi wanted a snow cone. The three of them walked the length of the beach, talking about nothing in particular but despite hating the beach and the stink it left behind, Levi wasn't entirely having an awful time. He was with friends and even if they were annoying sometimes, Erwin and Hanji were good company. 

Before they knew it, they had spent hours on the beach, Hanji chasing Levi around with handfuls of sand threatening to shove it down his pants. Normally, he wouldn't have believed her threats but it was only when he actually _saw_ Hanji shove two handfuls of sand down Erwin's nice, clean polo shirt did he believe the crazy bitch would actually do it. Eventually, Levi ended up kicking her sorry ass when she threw the sand at him and it flew everywhere, even getting in Levi's hair a bit. Needless to say, after getting her ass whooping of the day, Hanji didn't bother to threaten to put sand down his ass crack again. 

They hadn't even realized how late it actually was until Erwin looked at his watch and groaned loudly. Hanji had been collecting sea shells and Levi was sitting in the sand with his arms wrapped around his knees shivering slightly from the cold and scowling down at the sand like it had personally offended him (which in a sense it had). 

"Guys, it's 20 minutes to 10pm. We gotta go." and then the blond was hurrying back toward his parked blue Murano without even waiting for the other two to catch up. 

After trying to shake out any leftover sand from his shirt and failing, Erwin frowned and slipped into the driver's side turning the ignition on. Levi and Hanji caught up shortly after with a few more shouts of warning from Erwin for them to hurry their asses up. They both snickered to themselves as they got into the car, Levi riding shot gun again and Hanji in the backseat. 

"What's up, boy scout? Scared you might break curfew?" Hanji teased with another snort-laugh and Levi joined in her teasing. 

"Man, eyebrows. You've got to be the lamest seventeen year old I've ever met. Who even still has a curfew in this day and age?" 

Erwin frowned at the both of them, "Laugh all you want. It still doesn't change the fact that I have to get my dad's car back and be home by ten." 

After repeatedly telling Hanji to buckle her seat belt and almost having a panic attack when the brunette kept stalling Erwin for time, Hanji finally complied and Erwin let out a sigh of relief as he pulled out of the parking lot and nearly sped down the road. They had left the CD from earlier in the player and it immediately picked up from where it had left off, that slow song from before invading Levi's mind once more. The lyrics haunting him, 

♪ We swing and we sway as this tiny voice in my head starts to sing 'You're safe, child, you are safe.' ♪

Levi absently closed his eyes as he once more tuned Hanji and Erwin's playful bantering out and his mind once more drifted back to the demon waiting for him at home. _Home_. That was a word Levi thought he'd never get the chance to use ever again. Not after losing his only home and family he'd ever known since he was born. At least, that was what he used to think. Now, after living with Eren for seven long years, he couldn't imagine living anywhere else. He had found a new family. Even if they were all weird and quirky in their own way. He smiled, pressing the side of his head against the cool glass of the passenger side window as the last words of the song played out softly. 

♪ You're safe, child, you are safe. You're safe, child, you are ... ♪

♪ Still it's you, you, it's you I can't deny. ♪

\- × -

When Levi walked into the apartment, it was just a little past 10:30 and upon entering, the apartment was empty. Just like he had expected. Eren had probably left for the bar hours ago. Sighing a bit to himself, Levi pulled off his hoodie and scrunched his face up in disgust at the smell of sea water lingering to his clothes and probably his hair and skin.

He sauntered into the bathroom and stripped out of his clothes, leaving them in a somewhat neat pile on the bathroom vanity before he hopped into the shower. His body relaxed against the weak spray of hot water. Damn their apartment's complex's low water pressure. Levi didn't care, though. He was used to it by now. He took his time in the shower, making to wash and scrub away any leftover sand that might have lingered on his despite not having any shoved down his clothes. 

Once he felt he was clean enough, Levi shut off the water, stepped out and dried himself lazily. He absentmindedly thought about his day with Hanji and Erwin and smiled to himself. Forgetting about the part where Hanji threatened so shove sand down his ass, he had had a pretty good day. Wrapping the towel loosely around his waist, Levi grabbed his semi-neatly piled clothes that smelled heavily of sea salt and opened the door to the bathroom, letting the humidity escape as cool air filtered in. 

Levi took three steps out of the bathroom before he was freezing in his tracks. Eren was standing in the middle of the living room [wearing](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/e8/35/8a/e8358a1b08db923db2ace46610a815c3.jpg) that sinfully tight outfit he always seemed to wear whenever he was in his demon form. His broad, tanned chest that was adorned with that magnificent black tribal ink looked absolutely stunning underneath the pale moonlight that was pouring in through the kitchen window. 

Eren's wings were tucked behind his back while his tail hung low between his legs. The brunet turned around to stare at the onyx-haired teen who was shamelessly gawking at the demon, his ripped body, sinfully tanned skin of golden perfection, the curve of his muscled back as he craned his body around. 

"Levi." Eren's voice coming out surprisingly lower and more demanding than usual. It sent shivers down Levi's back as he swallowed thickly. 

"Oh, you're here." Levi said quietly, his voice suddenly sounding smaller. 

"I got the night off."

"Oh." 

Their conversation came to a lull and Levi's grey eyes shifted around the apartment awkwardly. Then he caught the glowing shimmer of Eren's beautiful eyes flashing to a familiar golden color catching his attention. The round pupils stretching into thin slits, like a cats eyes. Eren's eyes were now staring at Levi's bare chest. The raven-haired teen had completely forgotten that he was wearing only a towel that was hanging dangerously low around his waist while his hair was still dripping wet. Levi felt heat shoot straight to his groin at the way Eren was just _staring_ at him with those hot, molten eyes. He could _feel_ those eyes going over every inch of his body, warm, hot, just how he imagined Eren's hands would feel gripping his hips, holding him down against a mattress of a bed while the demon loomed over him. 

Feeling very aroused and very exposed, Levi quickly averted his eyes from the demon and turned to start for the bedroom once more, hugging his dirty clothes close to his chest. Eren said nothing as the teen scurried away, bright golden eyes stayed staring at the pale, slender curve of Levi's back as the human retreated all too quickly. 

"I'm going to bed." Levi announced quietly before he slipped behind the bedroom door. He didn't shut it all the way, leaving it just the tiniest crack open. 

He let out a shaky breath once he was in the safety of the empty bedroom, out of the range of those golden eyes that took him apart so easily. It wasn't like he felt _uncomfortable_ when Eren had outright stared at him the way he had, no, uncomfortable wasn't the right word for what he felt at all. He felt hot, he felt like all of his insides were burning with some kind of _want_ he couldn't explain. It was maddening. Like every instinct, every nerve, every fiber of his being was yearning for the demon's touch. 

Levi discarded his dirty clothes into a hamper and sighed as he removed the towel from around his waist and was met with his erect cock springing free. The raven groaned. How many times was he going to sport a stiffy whenever Eren so much as looked at him a certain way. He cursed his own raging hormones but then a thought struck him like lightning. A wicked, really stupid thought if you were to ask Levi but a thought he decided to act upon nonetheless. 

He chewed on his lower lip in thought as he stared down at his aching erection, the tip swollen and red and begging for his attention. For his release. Levi glanced back at the slightly ajar bedroom door and that wicked thought flashed through his mind once more. Did he dare? Glancing back down at his hard cock Levi relented. Yup, he was going through with this. 

Gripping his own cock at the base, Levi hissed quietly and then hobbled awkwardly toward the large bed he and Eren shared. The sheets and duvet had been made and Levi almost felt bad for just throwing himself on top, ruining the crisp appearance but he had more pressing matters to take care of. 

Levi lay back against the pillows and sheets, propping himself up at a convenient angle and forcing himself to relax. He let one of his hands slither down his own chest slowly, descending lower and lower across his stomach until his fingertips brushed the inside of his inner thigh and Levi felt himself twitch with anticipation. His breathing became shallow as he snaked his hand around his erect cock and every now and then, Levi would glance up at the crack in the door, hoping to see a pair of honey gold eyes watching him. 

The raven-haired teen shuddered at the thought but allowed himself the encouraging thought. He let his eyes slip shut as he began dry stroking himself, not minding the rough friction of his hand sliding the foreskin up and down in the process. He bit the inside of his cheek and swallowed a groan as he let his mind start conjuring up the wonderful images of Eren's body once more. That smooth, sun kissed skin that was absolutely sinful. There were countless times, Levi imagined himself pinning the demon down to the bed while his tongue lavished that Adonis-like body with attention, tasting Eren's skin. 

He ran his thumb over the slit of his cock, smearing a pearl of pre-cum that had beaded out and then he slicked himself up with the makeshift lubricant. He couldn't stop the low moan that left the deepest part of his throat but it was just loud enough that he was very sure Eren had probably heard it. Good. He wanted the demon to hear him. For Eren to know what he did to Levi, how he made Levi's body react in the best sort of ways. 

With a new resolve to be heard by the demon, Levi dug his heels into the sheets as he arched his back slightly off the bed, his hand still working his cock at painfully slow speeds but it was a good kind of torture. Too slow to get him off right away but making it feel just as mind-numbingly good being in the constant state of euphoric haze. 

He let his mouth fall open, unrestrained noises making their presence known. "Uhnn..." he moaned, voice between a high whine and a needy keen. 

His chest was heaving up and down as he felt the heat in his gut coiling up. He would alternate between stroking and jerking himself agonizingly slow and then suddenly picking up the pace into quick, merciless twists and jerks that had him gasping and stuttering over his own voice and short, labored breaths. His cock was so slick and shiny with the pre-cum, the hand that was jerking himself was causing the most obscene noises to echo in the emptiness of the room. 

"Eren-" he boldly moaned, "-fuck, yes!"

Levi decided. He would not be ignored or passed off as just some kid with a crush by the demon. He didn't care how he needed to do it. He would make Eren see him as so much more than the 8 year old child he rescued all those years ago. Levi _wasn't_ that helpless child any longer. He was different person. Levi massaged a certain spot underneath the crown of his cock and he stiffened, a loud, surprised moan wrenching itself out from his throat once more as he arched his back into the air in a way that would probably make him sore later. 

"_Fuck!_ E-Eren!" every muscle in his body stiffened as Levi felt his climax sneak up on him. He came with a series of moans and broken, mangled forms of Eren's name on his lips as he spilled his warm seed into his fisted hand, some of it dripping down onto his heaving chest. 

Levi's body lowered back down onto the mattress, limp and boneless. Through his fuzzy and buzzing thoughts, Levi cracked an eye open and saw the briefest of black shadows move from the crack in the door. A satisfied smirk found it's way onto his face as he tiredly laughed, the sound breathy and laced with exhaustion. Eren had been watching him, just like he wanted him to. Eren had seen him, heard him jerking off while he moaned out his name. It was almost too good to be true but Levi felt ridiculously happy regardless. 

After cleaning himself up with the used towel he had discarded on the floor earlier, Levi slunk beneath the sheets of the large, empty bed and shivered with the cold sheets embraced his body before he pulled the thick, black duvet over himself. It didn't take long for sleep to overpower him. Tired and completely sated, Levi smiled to himself as he closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

\- × -

A week later and Levi found himself in a rather awkward situation. Awkward but not entirely unwanted. Eren would be going into the bar early for reasons he didn't want to express so Levi decided he'd spend the day with Erwin and Hanji for lack of anything better to do on a Saturday afternoon. He figured it would be like any other time he told Eren he was leaving to hang out with friends, only, it wasn't.

"I'm going out to meet some friends. Be back later." the teen had called after he finished slipping on his boots by the front door. 

Eren leaned against the door frame of the bedroom, his hair a mess as usual but the sleep Levi normally expected in his eyes wasn't there. Instead, replaced with a fiery, determined expression with his eyebrows knitted together tightly. Eren looked less than pleased with Levi's going out, though he didn't exactly understand why. 

"Is Erwin picking you up again?" the demon asked, eyes pinning the teenager down with a hard look. 

Levi shrugged, "Probably. He's the only one I know with a license and a car." then he was turning to open the door and take his leave when Eren's voice stopped him yet again. 

"Levi." He called firmly. That voice never ceasing to make him freeze and send pleasant shivers down his spine. 

"What?" the teen sassed back. 

"Watch it." the demon warned with a low growl. "I don't want you out all night with him." it wasn't a request, it was a command. 

Levi turned back to face the demon slightly and rolled his eyes, "What are you, my dad?" 

Eren scowled, "I'm not going to repeat myself, _Brat._ " the demon's eyes flashed a dangerous lime green for a moment and Levi felt his stomach drop. 

He didn't understand why it suddenly felt like a stab in the heart when Eren reverted back to calling him 'brat' instead of by his name. No, Levi didn't want that. He wanted Eren to keep calling him by his name. He loved it when his name rolled off of Eren's tongue like he was caressing it, but he could both hear and see the underlying anger in Eren's entire demeanor. Why did it matter if he was out all night with Hanji and Erwin anyway? Eren never cared what he did before. It didn't make sense. 

Levi frowned and sucked his teeth, "Tch, whatever." and before the demon could protest or hold him up any longer, Levi walked out the door and slammed it shut behind him. 

He felt hurt and just wanted to get the hell away from Eren as quickly as possible. He didn't hear the sound of the apartment door opening as he turned a sharp corner and started down the stairs. He didn't hear the soft sounds of booted footsteps following after him. He didn't see the way Eren's features darkened when he rushed out toward Erwin's parked murano and he certainly didn't feel the threatening presence of the demon as he watched the teen get into the passenger's seat with a tall, attractive blond boy.

"Hey, what's up hot stuff? You look pissed." Hanji greeted as she threw off her seat belt and scooted forward to lean on the back of Levi's headrest. 

"Hanji, seat belt." Erwin stressed with a sigh as he took the car off park and put into drive. 

The brunette only beamed at the blond who frowned at her through the rear view mirror, "Quit being such a buzz kill, Erwin!" 

Levi sighed, "I don't want to talk about it." He grumbled after putting his own seat belt on. Erwin gave him a goofy grin and Levi flipped him the bird. 

"Aw, trouble in paradise?" Hanji teased with another one of her snort-giggles and Levi grimaced at the sound. You'd think after putting up with her the last three years he'd be used to her strange and weird noises but Hanji was just a box full of endless surprises. 

"Shut up, shitty-glasses!" he hissed. He hated how Hanji always managed to poke at his tender subjects. The tender subject today, would be Eren. 

"Come on, Levi! You can tell me! I'm your best friend! Did you get in an argument with Eren or something?" Hanji received another harsh look from Erwin and the brunette rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat, snapping her seat belt into place. Erwin smiled and his shoulders relaxed. 

Levi hesitated to answer, he was used to confiding in Hanji about Eren but this time Erwin was with them and he didn't exactly know who Eren was so he felt slightly awkward talking about his crush with his two best friends. Both of whom, don't know Eren is a god damn demon of hell who he sold his soul to. That's not exactly something you go around telling everyone you meet. Even as a child, Levi understand that. 

"Kind of." he finally answered after a beat of silence. His eyes were downcast and staring at his lap while he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey," he heard the uncharacteristic softness of Hanji's voice calling him and grey eyes snapped up to stare at her in the rear view mirror. Hanji was smiling at him warmly, an understanding look on her face. "Cheer up, sweetie pie! Let's just have some fun today!" and Hanji was right back to her eccentric, bubbly happiness from before and the transition was so quick and drastic that Levi couldn't help but give a small, rare smile at his friend while he shook his head. 

"Crazy bitch." he muttered in a fond tone under his breath. 

"Hey! Erwin turn it up! That's my favorite song!" Hanji suddenly shouted from the back of her seat, bouncing around excitedly. Erwin chuckled as he fiddled with the stereo, turning the volume up. 

[(X)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXgy4URyt5k) Hanji immediately started headbanging to the song as it started and Levi smirked at her antics. He knew Hanji long enough that she tended to get into songs a little too much as he was already preparing his poor eardrums for when she would start screeching the lyrics. It didn't take long, 

'Tell me that you're better, and you rather just forget, that things have got so far.'

'You're all I see, sink into me. Sharpen your teeth, sink into me.'

Erwin had a pained, strained smile on his face as Hanji screamed the lyrics at the top of her lungs. Levi winced and immediately reached for the button to lower all the windows in the car. Hanji cackled madly as she started shouting out the open window in the back and Levi barked out a laugh as a couple walking by on the sidewalk shot them bewildered looks as the car passed. It wasn't everyday you had a crazy chick screaming like a banshee at you while you're just out trying to have a peaceful walk. At this point, dignity and appearances be damned, Levi joined Hanji in her 'singing' as he picked up where the chorus started. Erwin was tapping his hands against the steering wheel along to the beat. 

'Well I'd like to see our roles reversed, to watch you hang on every word, I'd like to see you have your way.'

'I keep my grammar well rehearsed, correct each stutter, every slur, come on and have your way with me.'

'Come on and have your way with me.'

Hanji leaned forward in her seat as the next part of the song came on and she poked Erwin in the ribs causing the blond to jerk in his seat slightly. Levi snickered at the exchange and then Hanji started singing to Erwin, 

'I'd like to be a note, the kind you could sing but don't because you're shy'

'That way I'll live inside your throat, and hang from every word you spoke.'

Erwin threw his head back in a laugh and eventually gave in to Hanji's relentless taunting and Levi's knowing smirks. Levi and Hanji were really in a league of their own once they teamed up together. Erwin knew he didn't have a chance to win against the two and shrugged his shoulders as he chimed in during the next chorus, 

'(Hey, hey, hey.....) You're all I see, sink into me. Sharpen your teeth, sink into me. Sink into me (sink in, sink in)'

'I'd love to see you have your way, come on, have your way with me.'

'I'd like to see you have your way.'

So there the three of them were, all four windows rolled down as they all sang and shouted to the lyrics of the song that was playing very loudly from the stereo system. Levi had already completely forgotten about his argument with Eren and he was having the time of his life for a change. Just before the song was coming to a close, Erwin saw a couple of patrol cars parked outside of a small coffee shop, the deputies standing outside of the vehicles leaning against the doors and chatting. 

"Shit," Erwin cursed loudly and his hand immediately shot for the radio ejecting the CD and sending the car into sudden silence. He even slowed his car down considerably as they rolled past the patrol cars. Erwin smiling as he sent a respectful head nod toward the two young deputies. 

Hanji and Levi burst into laughter suddenly and Erwin felt his face heat up with embarrassment and humiliation at his own actions. 

"Oh my god, Erwin! You're such a little school boy!" Hanji was in hysterics in the back seat as her face was going red from lack of oxygen. Erwin's face turned a deeper shade of red. 

"What a nerd." Levi snorted as he sent a long side-glance to the blond who was now frowning as he gripped the steering wheel and stepped on the gas. 

"S-Shut up." he mumbled and the two younger teens were bursting into laughter once more at poor Erwin's expense. 

Finally, after several minutes of laughing a severe case of the giggles, the three settled back down and came to a stop in front of an old game arcade they often met up at. It was run by an old man named Pixis and he never seemed to mind when Levi and his friends loitered around his establishment. He would sometimes step outside for a smoke and chat with the group of teens. 

In the side entrance where there was a small parking lot, Levi could see another familiar car coming into view. Mike's sleek gunpowder grey 1969 Mustang was already parked in a familiar spot and Erwin pulled his blue Murano next to the empty spot next to Mike's car. The three teens hopped out of the truck and were greeted by the tall, muscled blond who was leaning against the hood of his car with his girlfriend Nanaba in his arms. 

Levi curled his lip up in disgust, "Gross. I don't give a fuck what you two do behind closed doors but spare the rest of us from having to watch you two swapping spit in public." 

Mike and Nanaba stopped making out long enough for the tall dirt-blond to smirk at Levi's terse words. Mike was another close friend but he didn't hang out with the three of them as much since he preferred spending time with his girlfriend, the petite blond currently still wrapped in his muscular arms. She smiled softly at Levi. 

"You're as cheerful as ever." Nanaba remarked as she snuggled a little closer to Mike's chest. 

"Nah, he's just jealous because Levi's still a virgin." Hanji chimed in with a dismissive wave of her hand. Levi narrowed his eyes at the brunette as she passed him by with an innocent smile on her face. 

"Say that to my face, shitty-glasses. _Te provoco._ " ( _"I dare you."_ ) 

There was a unison of 'oooh's from the group of teens as Hanji turned back to face the short raven-haired teen. She shrugged nonchalantly and then her smile widened. 

"But Levi, it's the truth! You've never even been in a relationship before. I know we give Erwin a lot of shit for being a goody-goody but even _he's_ gotten laid already. _Erwin_ , Levi! He's had _sex!_ With another human being!" Hanji stressed loudly and Erwin was starting to resemble something similar to a cherry tomato by now. 

"H-Hanji!" he snapped, lunging toward the brunette and slapping a large hand over her mouth. "Would you stop shouting already? Jesus fuck!" 

Hanji gasped dramatically and Erwin was already rolling his eyes hard, "Yes, Hanji. I just said a curse word. I'm not _THAT_ much of a goody-goody." the blond sighed. 

Finally he removed his hand and Hanji burst out in laughter, clutching her stomach and sides. "Oh my god! Erwin Smith said a cuss word! I'll remember this day for the rest of my life!" 

Suddenly, Mike piped up which was unusual since he was normally pretty quiet. "But seriously? Levi's never been in a relationship before?" the other blond male asked, an incredulous tone in his voice. 

"No. What of it?" the raven-haired teen snapped defensively. Why did Hanji have to open her big, fat mouth? He had the urge to strangle her again. 

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with still being a virgin at your age, Levi." Erwin added. "You're only 15. There's no rush to lose your v-card. It's not some kind of race, despite what Hanji may think." 

Mike snorted, "Yeah, we can't all lose our virginity to our first boyfriends or girlfriends." He was obviously teasing Hanji about having lost her v-card to her first ever boyfriend, Sawney. 

Hanji deflated, "Heyyy," she whined. "I have a very valid reason for losing my v-card to Sawney and Bean!" all eyes in the group widened significantly. 

"Sawney _and_ Bean?" Levi asked with a frown. Hanji smiled wickedly, 

"Oh! Would you like to hear about how I lost my virginity to two guys at once? Well, okay. It was like this, Sawney and I were-" 

"Wait, wait, wait! Shut the fuck up before I punch you in the throat, Hanji. I swear to Satan, I'll do it." Levi threatened. "Nobody wants to hear about your weird, kinky threesome with your boyfriends." 

"Aw, you sure? It's a really funny story!" 

"We're sure." the entire group agreed. 

Awkward first time stories aside, the group of teens settled into comfortable conversation after going into the arcade and paying for sodas before going back out into the parking lot and just hanging around talking about nothing in particular. Levi was sitting on the hood of Mike's car, back against the windshield, with his hands locked behind his head as he stared up at the cloudless sky that was turning slightly pink with the sun soon to set. Time always seemed to pass all too quickly whenever he was hanging out with all of his friends and having a good time. Mike had some random CD playing from his stereo system and the five of them were all chatting conversationally. 

"But seriously, how has Levi not hooked up with anyone? I know I'm not the only one who noticed, but Levi is kind of hot." Nanaba asked with genuine curiosity as Mike carried her on his back, her arms wrapped around his neck. 

Hanji snorted loudly, "Kind of? He's a total babe! Throw in all those piercings he has and you've got yourself a hottie. He's just so painfully awkward and doesn't know how to people." 

"Tch, who the fuck asked for your opinion, four-eyes?"

"No one~" Hanji sang. "But I know why Levi isn't interested in hooking up with anyone." there was a devious glint in her eyes and Levi narrowed his in accusation. 

"You mean Levi has a crush on someone? Is that why he never flirts with anyone who flirts back with him whenever we all go out?" Nanaba asked, pale blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"That's a surprise. Is it somebody we know?" Mike asked, the same curiosity in his eyes as his girlfriend. 

"You guys don't know them, but I do." Hanji said with a little too much pride in knowing something everyone else in their circle didn't. Levi chose not to say anything. Instead, he opted for just trying to murder Hanji with his eyes. 

Suddenly, he heard the loud purring of a motorcycle nearby. His heart stuttered in his chest but he quickly shook it off. He was being ridiculous. There was just no way that it was Eren. He was supposed to be at the bar by now. Levi was just imagining things... or maybe not. As if he were summoned by Levi just thinking about him, Eren pulled up to the curb in front of the arcade. His sleek, black [Harley](https://ton.twitter.com/i/ton/data/dm/530594509332045826/530594509353009152/2gF_Pebx.jpg) looking impeccably shiny and clean like everything Eren owned. 

The group of teens noticed the arrival of the motorcyclist and Hanji's mouth dropped in a loud gasp as she saw Eren swing his leg over the bike and reach up to removed the sleek black helmet. Levi swallowed thickly when he saw that familiar silky, chestnut brown hair fall out from the helmet and reveal every sharp angle of the demon's face. It didn't help the fact that Eren was [wearing](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/62/3a/d4/623ad41a60d1c4b85c8e6248895716eb.jpg) tight, faded blue jeans and a form fitting leather jacket that did things to Levi. 

Every eye was on Eren as the older male pushed his messy bangs out of his face and revealed those amazing jewel-like eyes of his. The blue was showing more prominently in the rich orange lighting from the setting sun that tinted the sky pink and purple in the distance and the brunet looked over to the group of teens that were all either leaning against the two cars or sitting on top of the hoods. 

Eren took notice of the other four teens. He recognized Hanji right away, the brunette girl was practically bouncing around on her spot as she waved animatedly at the male brunet. He saw a very tall blond teenager with dirt blond hair that fell into his face and was parted down the middle, some stubble on his chin, another blond girl was being carried on his back. Eren could tell they were a couple. There was another blond boy, not as tall as the first but probably just a little bit taller than Eren. He had golden blond hair, rather large shoulders and piercing blue eyes. He recognized him as the boy who picked up Levi in front of the apartments. Eren frowned. 

Then he saw Levi laying on the hood of the car, his tight, ripped black skinny jeans, black tank top and low top black converse. The raven-haired teen look surprised to see him and the brunet left his helmet on the seat of his bike as he walked over toward the group. 

"Oi," his normally youthful voice was nowhere to be heard. Instead it was replaced with a deep, commanding baritone that made Levi's dick twitch in excitement. Levi forced away the shivers and goose bumps that wanted to break over his skin and frowned at the brunet. 

"Aren't you supposed to be at work right now?" he asked, eyeing the demon suspiciously. 

Eren took a few steps closer to the raven-haired teen propped up on the hood of Mike's car. The rest of the group (besides Hanji) were dead quiet as they watched the attractive stranger walk past them to get to Levi. Erwin tensed slightly when those teal colored eyes flashed over at him for a brief moment, flashing a dangerous color of gold before they were back and focused on Levi. 

"Get on the bike." Eren commanded, jerking his head toward the Harley that was parked a few feet behind him. "We're going home." 

Levi's brows furrowed in confusion, "Why?" he asked in a slightly irritated tone. "If you were worried about me getting a ride home, Erwin can drive me back." 

He noticed how the demon's shoulders stiffened at the mention of Erwin and then his eyes narrowed dangerously, "Levi." he repeated. 

Levi felt a strange prickle of satisfaction run through him as he heard Eren call him by his name instead of using 'brat' or 'kid'. He couldn't fight off the smirk that made it's way to his lips as he slid off the hood of Mike's car and shoved his hands in his pockets, coming toe to toe with the demon. 

"What is it, Eren?" Levi nearly purred as he stepped closer, the height difference between he and Eren painfully evident but he didn't care at the moment. 

"_Labra lege,_" ( _Read my lips._ ) Eren growled lowly so that only Levi and maybe those closest enough to them could hear. "Get on the bike." 

Levi held back a moan at the way Eren said his words, slowly, enticingly even though Levi knew it was meant to sound more like a threat but to him it sounded more like a game of 'who can speak latin in the sexiest voice'. His smirk grew into that of a cocky one and he leaned up on his toes to reply to the demon, 

"_Potes meos suaviari clunes._" ( _Kiss my ass/Eat my ass_ ) he said in a playful tone, letting his voice drop an octave to make his point. 

Levi was sure that by now, the only person who would even vaguely know what it is he and Eren were saying was Hanji and said brunette was currently trying her best to stifle the laughter that wanted so desperately to bubble out of her but failing for the most part. He saw the corner of Eren's lips curl into a dangerous curve, returning the smirk he was giving only Eren actually pulled off the sexy-smirking-bastard look better than Levi, probably. 

"_Fortasse._" ( _Perhaps/Maybe._ ) the demon purred shamelessly. Not caring who was around to hear the playful, seductive banter between the two.

Levi's eyes widened at the demon's answer, not expecting Eren to return fire but he was wrong. So horribly wrong. He swallowed nervously and felt heat creeping up his neck toward his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He was almost all too sure that he was downright blushing and he took too long answer Eren back, causing the demon to chuckle at his stunned silence. 

Eren stepped away from the teen and shrugged his shoulders, "_Non loqui sed facere, Levi._" ( _Actions not words._ ) that cocky smirk Eren had on his face never faded and Levi cleared his throat awkwardly. "Now lets go." Eren started walking back toward his bike. 

Suddenly, Erwin was stopping them. "Excuse me. You're Levi's Guardian aren't you?" the blond asked politely but Levi could see the slight apprehension in his posture. Levi rolled his eyes. Erwin wasn't fooling anyone, he was clearly intimidated by Eren's presence. 

Eren stopped walking and turned back to look at the blond teen, all traces of earlier amusement gone from his face and he fixed the blond with a sharp look. His bright eyes burning with something Levi had never seen before. Anger? No, it wasn't that intense. Annoyance? Perhaps but it seemed to run deeper than that. 

"What do you want?" the demon asked in a jaded tone. His brows were furrowed together in an annoyed manner but otherwise, his expression was mostly blank. 

Erwin swallowed and Levi could see the bob of his adam's apple, "Um, if you really were worried about Levi getting home at a certain hour I would have had him home by ten." Erwin tried to smile again but it faltered under Eren's scrutiny. 

If Levi himself hadn't been so eager to be alone with Eren at the moment to continue their little whatever-it-is they had going a moment ago, he probably would have laughed at how uncertain and meek Erwin was coming off which was not like the blond at all. Erwin may have been a goody-goody but he always had a confident air about him. Compared to the demon's presence, however, the difference in authority and power was so painfully evident even those who weren't aware of Eren's true form could probably tell with ease. 

Eren shrugged Erwin's words off and continued toward his bike, "That's not the problem." he called back lazily before he reached his bike and swung his long, jean-covered legs over the sleek bike waiting for Levi to join him. 

Erwin seemed to relax and deflate at the same time now that he wasn't in such close proximity with Eren and Levi snorted quietly to himself as he started for the bike. Hanji stared after him eagerly, a devious glint in her eyes and Levi rolled his eye at her overenthusiastic obviousness. Way to be subtle, Hanji. Although he was sure the crazy girl would probably blab about Eren to all their friends as soon as he was gone. 

"I'll see you guys around." Levi said with a halfhearted goodbye as he situated himself on the bike behind the demon. Eren passed him a spare helmet and Levi slipped it on effortlessly. 

"Bye, Levi! Tell me all the juicy details later!" Hanji squawked after him and Levi only flipped her off after he slipped the helmet on and Eren revved his bike to life. 

Levi had no qualms with scooting closer to the demon and wrapping his pale, slender arms around his lithe upper body pressing his chest against the hard, muscled back. He felt a little ridiculous, having his heart going all kinds of crazy as he leaned into Eren's warmth as the bike took off down the road. Even with the helmet on, Levi could still catch whiffs of Eren's natural scent and he sighed softly as he felt the rapid wind whipping past them blocking out any chances of Eren and Levi talking but he was okay with that. He was more than content with just being so close with Eren and feeling the vibration of the bike between his legs. 

The raven-haired teen let his thoughts wander as he and Eren took the long way home. It was obvious Eren wasn't ready to cut this ride short either and Levi was grateful for that. He would stay here in this position forever if he could, holding Eren so closely to him. He tightened his hold around the Demon's waist just a bit more and closed his eyes thinking back to the way Eren had come to pick him up. The realization came slowly but when it did, Levi couldn't help but smile to himself. Eren had been jealous all this time. 

The brief argument they had before he left the apartment, the way Levi had stormed out and now that he thought back on it, Eren probably chased after him because that was just the kind of guy Eren was. He should have realized it sooner, but he still glad that he realized now. _'Eren is jealous.'_ and that little thought alone was enough to have Levi's hopes for the future soaring. Hope that these things he was feeling for the demon weren't entirely one-sided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just make something _very_ clear.  
>  There shall be no Eruri in this fic! Sorry if this chapter makes you think otherwise but Erwin and Levi are _**JUST FRIENDS**_ and nothing more. I can't write Eruri to save my life. So, for the record, it's just Eren being a bratty little demon and wanting to keep Levi all to himself and I'm okay with this.  
>  Just thought I needed to clear that up with anyone who thinks there's going to be Eruri in here. There's not. This is strictly Ereri. 
> 
> Also, there's a continuation to this chapter and it'll be shorter than other chapters for various reasons. I had to cut this chapter short since it ran over 11k word count and that's a pretty massive chapter, but I hope you guys look forward to the continuation chapter to this because Paula and I were on skype for 8 hours planning for this fic and we just have so much planned for it, dear god, it's going to be amazing! 
> 
> So, I hope you like this chapter, Paula my darling doll-face! <333 You helped me plan most of it after all!


	5. We Are a Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >  
>> 
>>   
> "♪ This feels like a Nightmare ♪"  
>  
>> 
>>   
> "♪ This feels like a Nightmare ♪"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the last chapter!  
> Just to be clear!  
> Levi is still 15  
> Hanji is still 16  
> and Erwin is still 17! 
> 
> This chapter is mainly going to focus on Levi, Hanji, Erwin and Armin! (A lot of WinMin feels going on with this too!)

Armin came over to Eren and Levi's apartment one Friday evening, he had a bag slung over his shoulder and he was wearing his usual attire of an over-sized sweater that hung provocatively off his shoulder and an undershirt underneath, skinny jeans, high tops and a beanie. 

"Hey, Armin." Levi greeted from the couch he was sitting on, curled up with a book in his hands. 

"Hey, Levi." The blond greeted back with a big smile as he walked over and ruffled the teens hair much to Levi's vexation. "Hope you don't mind I'm crashing here for a couple of nights." 

Armin threw the messenger bag he always carried with him down on the coffee table with a dull 'thump' and Levi noted that the bag looked like it was going to burst. Armin had obviously packed enough clothes to last him a week if Levi was guessing correctly. It was never really his style to pry into people's personal lives but Levi could see the slight bags under Armin's eyes and how tired and not as put together he looked. Even Eren seemed to be acting a little more considerate of the blond as he came from the kitchen a few moments later with a warm cup of tea in his hands, handing it to Armin who thanked him with a soft smile and tired eyes. 

"Um, you okay? You look tired as fuck." Levi asked cautiously. He had never been very tactful when it came to people and their feelings. 

Armin sighed but forced a small smile, "I'm fine. Jean and I are just going through a rough patch right now." 

Ah. Levi understood why Armin had packed so many clothes and was staying with them for the weekend. He felt bad for the blond, he truly did. Armin was like family to him and while he never personally got very close with Jean, he was used to the horse-faced man being around whenever Armin was around. It was natural. Hearing and seeing the tiredness in Armin's words and how he sighed heavily while forcing a smile made Levi want to help the blond but he had absolutely no idea how. He just wished Armin would cheer up. 

"I'm going to be working a long shift at the bar tonight." Eren said from the foyer as he shrugged on his leather jacket and grabbed the keys to his bike. "I'm only going to work because you asked me to, Ar. But if that horse-shit does or says something stupid, I swear to the high devil's of hell I won't hesitate to burn him to a crisp." the demon growled, his pupils changing into thin slits as they glowed unnaturally bright. 

Armin chuckled nervously, "It's fine, Eren. Go to work and _no burning people to a crisp._ It's okay!" the blond stressed, forcing another smile to try and prove his point but Levi knew Eren most definitely wasn't buying it. 

The demon heaved a heavy sigh before shooting Levi a knowing look and the raven-haired teen only shrugged before he glanced back at his book, his cheeks feeling too hot for comfort. 

"I guess." Eren grumbled. "I'll see you guys later." 

The door to their apartment opened and closed and then Levi and Armin were left in complete silence. A full minuted passed and then Armin was shooting up from his spot on the couch and rummaging through his overflowing messenger bag. When Levi saw him pull out an array of CD's, the raven smiled to himself as the blond walked over to the stereo and replaced the last mix CD he left the last time he was at their place and put in the new one. 

 

The blond turned to Levi and smiled, it was so forced that Levi couldn't help but frown. "What do you feel like doing, Levi? Eren's not going to be home for the rest of the night so we have the entire apartment to ourselves." 

Just then, Levi got a brilliant idea. "Um, is it okay if I invite a couple of friends over?" he had a feeling Armin probably wouldn't mind but he felt like he should ask anyway. 

"Sure, I don't see why not. Does that mean Hanji is coming too?" 

"Yeah." 

Armin nodded and then made his way into the kitchen, helping himself to another cup of tea from the tea kettle Eren had left out on the stove top. Levi pulled out his cell phone (courtesy of Eren) and started typing out a new text to Hanji.

> **Levi:** Hey, crazy bitch. Come over and bring Erwin with you.  
> 

It didn't take long for Hanji to reply.

>   
> **Shitty-glasses:** Ooh! A party!? We'll b there in 10 mins!  
> 

Levi rolled his eyes at Hanji's horrible text talk and pocket his cell phone before closing the book he had been reading and getting up off the couch to put it back in it's respectful place on the bookshelf. Over the years, Eren's book collection had increased ten-fold and they had to buy a bigger bookshelf. Levi decided to join Armin in the kitchen, the blond was sitting at the kitchen table with his beanie discarded somewhere and his long blond hair tied back in a messy ponytail.

Armin didn't have most of his ear piercings in today and Levi briefly wondered why but decided not to ask. The blond seemed like he'd rather not talk about whatever it was that was bothering him. He took the seat across from Armin and the blond smiled warmly at him. 

"Call your friends over?" he asked. 

"Yeah. They said they'll be over in ten minutes." 

"Okay. Do you want me to get out of your way? I'm sure Eren wouldn't mind me using his bedroom for awhile." 

Levi frowned and shook his head, "No, what the fuck are you talking about Armin. I invited my friends over so we could help you get your mind off Jean. No offense, but you look like shit." 

Armin blinked in surprise at the raven's blunt words but soon he was throwing his head back in a light, bubbly laugh. Levi smiled at seeing the blond finally smile genuinely for the first time since he arrived. He liked Armin, he always has and he didn't ever want to see the blond who was like family to him sad or upset. He may not be good with comforting people but Levi wasn't heartless. Far from it. 

"Well, thank you, Levi. Your honesty never ceases to amaze me." the blond wiped away tears of mirth and he smiled at the raven. "So, tell me about what you and Hanji have been up to lately. I haven't seen her in awhile." 

Levi and Armin fell into comfortable conversation. Levi telling Armin all about Hanji and the crazy ideas she always came up with whenever they hung out with Erwin and then he went on to talk about his friend Erwin who Armin wasn't familiar with. The blond seemed to find Erwin's goody-two-shoes upbringing amusing and even commented not being able to wait to meet him so he could confirm all of Levi's accusations for himself. 

Soon, there was incessant knocking on the front door to the apartment and Armin motioned to Levi that he'd open the door and for the raven to stay seat. Levi shrugged but turned in his seat to watch the blond as he walked toward the foyer and unlatched the deadbolt to open the door and let his friends in. 

"Armin!" Hanji was the first to greet as she rushed forward to hug the blond who was stunned frozen in place but soon smiled awkwardly and hugged the younger girl back. 

"Hello, Hanji. Long time no see." Armin wheezed. 

Levi got up from his seat and sucked his teeth catching Hanji's attention, "Tch, you're gonna choke him you psychotic bitch." Hanji who was used to Levi's rude personality only shrugged it off with a smile as she bounded in past Armin. 

Armin turned to see the flushing tall, blond boy still standing just outside the doorway and large, deep sapphire blue eyes met piercing pale blues and Levi noticed the obvious blush on Erwin's cheeks as he stared down at the shorter blond man standing near the doorway. 

"Are you just going to stand there and stare all evening or are you going to come in?" Armin giggled. Erwin seemed to snap out of whatever spell he was under and he quickly closed his gaping mouth and cleared his throat awkwardly before he stepped over the threshold. 

"E-Excuse me," he stuttered as he finally stepped into the apartment, his blue eyes never leaving Armin's form as the smaller blond move to close the door and lock the deadbolt after Erwin was inside. 

"I don't think I've ever met you before. I'm Armin." the blond held out a smaller, slender hand toward the taller boy who swallowed nervously. 

"U-Um, My name is E-Erwin." The taller of the blonds hastily cleared his throat and tried to smile politely as he took Armin's hand in his own larger one. 

"Oh, so you're the one who's teaching him how to drive, yeah?" Armin asked with a sweet smile and Levi snorted at the shade of crimson Erwin turned at the sight. 

"Yeah, I mean, Yes!" Erwin quickly corrected himself and tried to stand a little straighter but he soon realized he was still holding Armin hand. Reluctantly, the taller blond let go and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." he apologized and Armin waved it off. 

The four of them made their way toward the small kitchen with the three teens taking up the available seats at the table and Armin occupied himself with putting on another kettle of water to boil. Hanji was the first to speak,

"So, Armin. What are you doing here? Did you cut Levi's hair again?" the brunette asked as she bounced lightly in her seat. 

"He's staying with us for awhile because his boyfriend is being an ass." Levi answered coolly. Armin fumbled with the tea kettle in the sink and the blond blushed lightly as he looked over at Levi with wide, frantic eyes. 

"L-Levi!" Armin huffed. 

Levi only shrugged, "You're not fooling anyone, Armin. Might as well come clean about it with a group of teenagers." the raven smirked when he caught the smitten and hopeful look in Erwin's eyes as he shamelessly stared at Armin who was trying to fill the kettle up with water again. 

"Let's have a party! To help Armin forget about his heartache!" Hanji proposed, then she was shooting up from her seat and rummaging through all of the cabinets. 

"Tch, what the fuck are you looking for shitty-glasses?" Levi growled as he watched Hanji throw open cabinet doors and slamming them shut whenever she didn't find what she was looking for. 

Finally, Hanji climbed up on top of one of the counters and opened up the cabinet in the further corner to the wall and she grabbed two bottles of brown and clear liquid. 

"Aha!" she exclaimed before she tucked the bottles under her arms and hopped down from the counter top. "I found Eren's booze stash!" she grinned while holding up both bottles by their necks. 

Erwin's eyes went wide, "What are you going to do with that?" he asked wearily. 

"Isn't it obvious, boy scout? We're going to drink Armin's problems away!" 

"You're fucking crazy." Levi huffed.

"But we're minors." Erwin mumbled. 

"If anyone here is closer to being legal, it's you Erwin. You're seventeen for crying out loud! I bet you've never even tasted a single drop of alcohol before." Hanji teased as she set the bottle of Jack Daniels and Vodka down on the kitchen table. The Jack looked like it had already been cracked open but only about a fingers worth was missing. 

"T-That's not true!" Erwin tried to protest, his blue eyes shifting between an amused Armin and a grinning Hanji. "My dad let me take a drink from his beer once." 

"Oooh." Levi and Hanji taunted in unison. 

"Look out world, Eyebrows knows the taste of beer." Levi laughed. 

Erwin huffed in annoyance, "Why do I even hang out with you guys?" 

Armin suddenly walked over with four glasses and he slammed them down on the worn out wood of the table top, smiling deviously at the three teenagers who all shot him curious looks. 

"If you guys are serious about this, then let's do it. I haven't gotten drunk in awhile and I'm pretty sure I lost my free drink pass at Jean's bar." the blond let out a humorless laugh and Levi frowned at his statement. 

Without much thought, Levi grabbed one of the clean, crystal glasses and cracked open the bottle of Jack first pouring himself a generous amount and then doing the same with the other three empty glasses. He raised his into the air in a toast of sorts, 

"Here's to you dumping that horse-faced shitfuck." the raven-haired teen tossed the glass back and immediately grimaced as he swallowed the liquid fire. He went into a coughing fit afterwards while Hanji was cackling like a mad woman. 

"Holy shit! Levi actually drank the whole thing in one go! Jesus Christ!" Hanji was holding her sides as she doubled over, shoulders shaking up and down as she gasps for air. 

Armin clapped Levi on the back and smiled apologetically at the fifteen year old with warm eyes, "That probably wasn't the smartest way to experience your first time drinking. It gets easier though." The blond reassured before he took his own glass in his hand and took a nice long sip. 

Erwin was still watching the smaller blond as Armin slowly tilted his head back, downing the smooth, golden brown liquid. Icy blue eyes watched in slight awe at the bare throat and he way Armin's adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed the alcohol. Then the shorter blond was slamming his empty glass down on the table top once more and giving a pained smile. 

"I think the Vodka might have been a better choice." he chuckled. 

Erwin felt a hard nudge in his side and he let out a small surprised puff of air as he came face to face with Hanji and Levi's knowing stares. He felt the tips of his ears start to heat up in embarrassment from being caught staring at Armin shamelessly. Erwin cleared his throat awkwardly again and took the glass of Jack in his hand before he lifted it to his lips and sniffed it, the smell of alcohol burning his nostrils. 

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Erwin." Armin's soft voice came from his side and big sapphire blue eyes stared back at him thoughtfully. 

Erwin steeled himself and gripped the glass of alcohol in his hand before internally cursing himself for giving into those big, ocean blue eyes but not caring as he threw the glass back in one smooth motion and immediately regretting ever decision he's ever made in his life. The alcohol burned and he could feel it as it slid down the back of his throat and into his stomach where it warmed his gut and he spluttered for a moment after drinking the entire glassful. 

"That's our Captain of the Chess Team!" Hanji cheered loudly causing Erwin to flush. 

"You're on the chess team?" Armin asked as he cracked the bottle of Vodka open next, bright, blue eyes looking at Erwin eagerly. 

Levi never would have guessed his best friend would be crushing on Armin of all people, but he guessed it was rather hard to ignore Armin. The guy was covered in piercings and he even had some in places nobody but a lover should know about. Levi snorted into the glass of Jack that Hanji had refilled for him but this time he took his time sipping the horrible, vile drink, wondering how adults could drink this shit on a daily basis by the tons. 

Erwin's face reddened slightly, although Levi was all too sure that it wasn't due to the alcohol in his system at all. 

"Uh, yeah." The blond uttered in an uncharacteristically timid voice. Hanji snickered beside him, 

"Our little Erwin here is a total nerd for that kind of stuff!" the brunette slapped the taller blond boy on the shoulder and Erwin slightly winced from the contact. "He's also on the debate team at school and we're all pretty sure he's going to be valedictorian!" Hanji sounded like a proud mother as she beamed from ear to ear. 

"That's very impressive, Erwin." Armin chuckled as he took a gulp of the clear liquid. He wrinkled his nose; Peach flavored vodka. Not exactly his first choice but it would do. "You know, I also graduated top of my class. Graduation was probably the best day of my life." there was a wistful look in Armin's eyes as he stared longingly at his now empty glass. 

Levi shot Erwin a look that said 'cheer-him-up-or-I-swear-to-the-dark-lord-I-will-kick-your-sorry-gay-ass. The taller blond quickly fumbled intelligently over his words as he tried to think of a subject change. 

"U-Uhm, w-what do you do for a living, Armin?" the name left a tingle in his mouth as he said it but it was a welcome tingle. 

The blond seemed to brighten at the question, "I work for a tattoo parlor." He said cheerfully. 

"Oh." Erwin's impressive eyebrows shot up toward his hairline, genuinely surprised by Armin's occupation. 

Levi rolled his eyes before he kicked Erwin's shin underneath the table, "Don't get the wrong idea, caterpillar brows. Armin isn't a tattoo artist, he's just the receptionist." 

Erwin formed a small 'o' with his lips and Armin broke into a series of giggles as he watched the burly blond blush in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, Erwin. It's a common misconception whenever I tell people what I do for a living. If it helps, I'm also licensed to do piercings. I gave Levi each of his piercings." Armin stated proudly and the three teens could see how pleased he was with his choice of occupation. 

Levi gave the blond a small smile of his own as he fussed with the tribal taper hanging from his ear, "You're the only person I would trust to handle my piercings anyway. At least I know that you wash your fucking hands and sterilize your needles." Levi scowled at the thought of gross, germ-infested needles being anywhere near him. 

Armin barked out a laugh, "You're starting to sound like Eren, Levi! I think you're starting to pick up his bad habits." there was knowing look in the blond's deep, blue eyes and Levi felt his cheeks heat up. 

"Yeah, well..." he trailed off for a brief second. "He practically burned it into my brain that everything has to be spotless and I live with the idiot." the raven huffed. 

"Aw, Levi getting all flustered talking about Eren and he's not even here! How cute!" Hanji cooed. 

"Shut the fuck up, glasses. I will shove my foot so far up your ass you'll taste leather for days!" 

"I know that's just your way of telling me 'I love you' in your own little Levi way." 

"Go suck a fuck, Hanji." 

"Ooh! Levi is so feisty when he drinks! I like it!" Hanji cackled. 

An hour later and the teens found themselves feeling very tipsy. The entire bottle of Jack was gone but they still have half the bottle of peach vodka and Armin started drinking straight from the bottle as he hopped up from his seat and bounced over to the stereo system where he switched out the CD's in favor for a new one. He turned the volume up before plopping down on the rug in the living room and the teens followed suit joining the blond. 

Levi plopped down on the sofa, stretching his body along it's length and Hanji collapsed on top of him causing all the air in Levi's lungs to leave him in a rush. He wheezed before sucking his teeth and quite literally shoving Hanji to the floor. Despite the brunette landing very ungracefully on her tailbone, she was laughing loudly and grabbing the bottle of peach vodka from Armin who was motioning a slightly blushing Erwin to join him on the rug. The built blond hesitated for a moment before he decided to take a seat near Armin, their knees brushing and Erwin swallowed thickly. 

"Okay! Let's play a fun little game!" Hanji popped up from the floor, sitting on the floor leaning her back against the couch where Levi stayed sprawled out. "I'll ask something and then we'll all answer one at a time! We'll start with me and work our way clockwise! Favorite animal! Lab rats! Levi, your turn!" 

The raven-haired teen grumbled some incoherent words before he flopped onto his back and gave an annoyed sigh, "Pandas." He answered simply. 

"Armin, go!" Hanji clapped. 

The blond giggled a bit as he snatched the bottle back from Hanji and leaned back on his hands humming in thought, "Mmm... Sea Turtles." he said with a soft smile. 

"Aw, adorable!" the brunette cooed. 

Levi and Hanji looked over at Erwin who was smiling fondly at Armin, "I like Sea Turtles too." he said thoughtfully. Armin's eyes lit up at his words and the two blonds smiled at each other. 

Levi gagged and retched loudly, "Get a room!" he smirked when Erwin shot him a dirty look. The taller blond grabbed the bottle of alcohol as it was being passed back to Levi and just to spite the shorter teen, Erwin wrapped his lips around the nozzle and took a large gulp. Levi scrunched his nose up in disgust and wiped the nozzle clean with the hem of his t-shirt after Erwin gave it back to him, a sly grin on his handsome face. 

"Okay! Moving on; Favorite movie! Mine is The Hangover!" 

"Tch, you would like that movie shitty-glasses." Levi grumbled. "I like The Grudge." 

"Ooh, no surprise that our little midget's favorite movie is a horror movie!" Hanji yelped when Levi hit her in the face with a couch cushion. 

"You wanna say that again, fuck face?" 

"Armin! Save me! There's a blood-thirsty oompa loompa out to get me!" 

Armin only smiled and shook his head at Hanji and Levi's antics, "I don't have a favorite movie specifically but I do love Horror movies." 

"That's an understatement. Armin here is a fucking horror movie fanatic. He made me sit and watch The Guinea Pig series when I was 10 and I was traumatized for weeks." Levi frowned as Armin threw his head back in a loud laugh, his arms wrapping around his slender waist to hold his aching stomach. 

"I'll never get over Levi's face when the guy cuts off that chicken's head in the first movie and then the girls toes and fingers!" Armin was wheezing through labored breaths as he toppled over on his side, his head landing dangerously close to Erwin's lap. 

"I'm never letting you pick the movies we watch on movie night ever again." Levi mumbled as he sat up from his position on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Movie night?" Erwin asked curiously. Pale blue eyes sparkling with curiosity and Levi smirked wickedly at him. 

"Oh, yeah. Levi and I always have a regularly scheduled movie night every couple of weeks and I come over while Eren and Jean are at work and Levi and I sit on the couch together with blankets and pillows and my laptop." the smaller blond said once his giggles had subsided. He was still laying on his side on the rug, his large, round eyes staring up at Erwin and the taller blond stared mesmerized at the long, dark lashes that hooded Armin's eyes. 

"You can't come, Eyebrows. It's for Armin and I only." Levi teased. Erwin glared at the short, dark-haired teen who wouldn't stop smirking at him, clearly knowing something he didn't like. 

"Erwin can come next time if he wants. I don't mind." Armin practically purred and Erwin went stiff as a board where he sat. His mind felt a little fuzzy from the effects of the alcohol but he was positive that heat he felt creeping back to his cheeks wasn't due to the alcohol at all. 

The three laughed at Erwin's reaction to Armin's suggestive offer and Erwin smiled sheepishly when Armin looked up at him with watery eyes filled with tears of mirth, his cheeks slightly tinted pink as he smiled warmly at the younger blond. The next hour was spent with Hanji asking more random questions and the four of them getting side-tracked with teasing one another for their answers. Before long, Armin found himself surrounded by a three shit-faced teenagers and he was feeling only slightly buzzed himself. He had always been pretty good at holding his liquor. 

"Okay, let's move on! Favorite breakfast foods! I call dibs on chocolate milk!" Hanji slurred with a serious look on her face. Levi flicked her on her forehead causing her to whine and pout at the younger teen. 

"That's a drink, not a food, dumbass." Levi groaned as he lazily slumped back down on the couch, legs hanging over one end. 

Without much thought, Armin blurted out "I like fried eggs." and all eyes in the room were turning to him. Erwin's blue eyes looking very glazed over and unfocused as he smirked at the shorter blond, a thought crossing his mind. 

"Well, what does a fresh egg say to all his friends?" Erwin asked, attempting to come off smooth to the older blond who stared at him humorously. 

"I don't know, What?" Armin chuckled. 

"I just got laid." Erwin said leaning toward Armin boldly and cocking one of his massive brows in a suggestive manner. 

The room was silent for a long minute and whatever bravery Erwin had mustered to try and flirt with the older blond was quickly gone as his blue eyes went wide with embarrassment and he buried his face behind his hands groaning loudly. 

"Oh my god, that was the worst egg pick up line ever!" the blond teen grumbled behind his hands and the other three occupants burst into uncontrollable laughter. Erwin wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. 

When they're laughter finally subsided, Erwin felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he hesitantly peeked through his fingers to see Armin smiling widely at him. He felt his heart clench painfully in his chest at the sight of the pretty blond man and he swallowed around a lump in his throat. 

Suddenly Armin was standing up and rushing over to the stereo. For the most part, the CD that had been playing was just background noise but as a new song started up the blond raised the volume to the max and grinned back at the three teens as he started swaying his body to the beat. [(X)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6AxyDOPbIQ) Armin trotted over toward Erwin who was still seated on the rug and he let one of his hands drag along Erwin's broad shoulders. 

Erwin never took his pale blue eyes off the petite figure dancing dizzying circles around him as the blond started singing the lyrics to the song, those big cornflower blue eyes slightly hooded as Armin's over-sized baby blue knit sweater fell precariously off one pale shoulder,

♪ Are you worth your weight in gold? Cause you're behind my eyelids when I'm all alone ♪

Armin's slender fingers danced across Erwin's shoulders down his forearms until the smaller blond was nearly draped over the bigger blond boy's back. Erwin chuckled sheepishly, his heart going a thousand miles per hour as he felt the warmth of Armin's chest against his back.

♪ Hey, stranger, I want you to catch me like a cold. ♪

and just as quickly as Armin was there, he was gone again. Dancing around the living room with a large smile on his face, Erwin stayed entranced by the older blond man look so carefree as he swayed and rolled his head from side to side, his golden blond hair that had been tied back falling messily out of place. Erwin decided he liked a smiling Armin. 

♪ I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free. ♪

♪ We said, "No more war, no more clothes!Give me peace. Oh kiss me!" ♪

Hanji jumped up and started dancing with Armin, dragging a very tipsy Levi with her. The raven haired teen stumbled on his feet for a second or two but then he was steadying himself and swaying in a similar manner to Armin, the three of them singing the chorus to each other while Erwin smiled and shook his head at his friends antics. 

♪ Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane! Drop our anchors in a storm. ♪

♪ Hey! They will never be the same, A fire in a flask to keep us warm. ♪

♪ Cause they know, I know that they don't look like me. ♪

♪ Oh, they know, I know that they don't sound like me. ♪

♪ You'll dance to anything! You'll dance to anything! ♪

The three of them soon collapsed back into their respective spots, Levi on the couch, Hanji on the floor and Armin on the rug near Erwin. Armin was laughing nonstop in a fit of giggles as the rest of his sweater finally fell off his shoulder and revealed the half-sleeve tattoo that had been peeking out earlier. The three teen's eyes widened at the blue and sea green ink adorning pale, unmarred skin. 

"Oi, Armin. You never told me you had a tattoo." Levi frowned as he eyed the colorful ink. 

"Show us! Show us!" Hanji chanted. 

Armin sat up from the floor and smiled wide as he slipped the rest of his sweater down showing off a perfectly smooth shoulder and arm that was covered with a small half sleeve tattoo of ocean waves outlined in white and sea turtles swimming along with various colorful fish. Erwin traced every inch of the ink with amazed eyes and Armin stuck his tongue out at the three teens, showing off his colorful tongue piercing and he chuckled when he saw Erwin's cheeks turn a light shade of pink. 

"I've had it since I was seventeen." Armin explained as he leaned back on his hands in a casual manner. 

"That's so thug." Hanji laughed. "I never would have guess you to have tattoos, Armin!" 

"Tch, it makes sense since he does work at a tattoo parlor, dumbass." Levi yanked lightly on Hanji's ponytail and the brunette whined in protest. 

"I've always had an appreciation for tattoos, probably why I took up my job at the parlor." Armin mused thoughtfully. 

"I've always wanted to get a tattoo!" Erwin suddenly blurted out and the other three looked at him in surprise and slight amusement. 

Levi was the first to speak, "Pfft! Yeah, right Eyebrows! You're the last person I'd ever expect to want a fucking tattoo. You'd probably just chicken out."

"I would not chicken out!" Erwin said indigently.

"Then prove it." Levi taunted. "Let's all go get tattoos right now." 

Hanji shrieked her excitement as she jumped to her feet, stumbling a bit but quickly catching her balance. "Yes! Let's do it! Armin could probably hook us up!" 

Armin looked down in thought, his lower lip jutting out in a pout cutely and Erwin couldn't help but stare. "You're all minors but... I'm sure Connie wouldn't mind doing me a favor. He does owe me one." finally the blond smiled. "Okay, if you guys are serious put your shoes on and we'll take my car." 

The raven-haired teen smirked at the nervous looking blond sitting stiffly on the rug, "How about it, Iron brows? Wouldn't want to disappoint Armin now would you?" 

Erwin's impressive eyebrows knitted together tightly and he narrowed his blue eyes on Levi, "Is that a challenge?" 

"Oh, it's a challenge. It's totally a challenge." 

"Fine. Challenge accepted." as if to prove his point, Erwin snatched up the abandoned vodka bottle and took a large swig. Big mistake. 

Before he knew it, the four of them were piled into Armin's little yellow beetle and they were driving toward the tattoo parlor where he worked. Levi felt the excitement buzzing through him, he was going to get his first tattoo. He'd always admired Eren's tattoos from afar, something about inked skin just made a person seem 10x's more interesting. What was the meaning behind their tattoos? Why did they get them? Is there any special reason for it? 

They soon pulled up to a small building on a corner with flashing green and pink neon letters on top that read 'Shiganshina Tattoos'. The exterior was painted black with various colorful graffiti adorning the walls. Armin parked in the front of the shop next to two other cars and the three teens filed out of his small beetle, staring in awe of Armin's work place. 

"Hey, Connie! Hey, Annie!" Armin greeted as he walked into the shop, the three teens following him closely all with various different reactions to the place. 

Hanji looked like she was about to explode from excitement, Levi glanced around the shop making sure it was clean enough and when he deemed it clean enough for his tastes he smirked and Erwin was wide-eyed and as quiet as a mouth as he stared at all the inked up employees that greeted them. 

A petite blond girl came out from behind the counter in the front, her neck all the way down to her wrists were completely covered in tattoos. She had a rather intimidating look, her stone-like expression gave nothing away as she greeted the other blond but there was a certain softness in her eyes. 

"Hey, Armin." the short blond girl greeted back. "What's bring you to work? I thought you had the night off." 

"I do. You remember Levi, right?" Armin jerked his head in the direction of the raven-haired teen and the blonde women glanced behind his shoulder and nodded curtly at the teen who returned the gesture. "A couple of his friends wanted to get their first tattoos done and I figured Connie could do it since he still owes me for that time I covered his ass when he was too drunk to come into work for two days." 

Annie gave a small, amused smiled and then she nodded her head again. "I'll go get him. He's probably in the back taking a smoke break, it's been a pretty slow night." 

"Thanks, Annie." 

Once Annie was gone, Armin turned to the three teens who all looked between a mixture of excited and nervous. He chuckled at the sight of Erwin shifting around from foot to foot, unsure of himself. It was clear he had sobered up a bit on the drive over to the parlor. 

"Hey," he said in a gentle tone as he approached the blond and placed a reassuring hand on his big, muscled shoulder. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. Nobody is forcing you." he smiled softly, hoping he was helping the taller blond relax even just a little. 

"Yeah, Erwin. Nobody will blame you if your back out now." Hanji chimed in, though her tone was more teasing than anything. 

"Told you he was going to choke." Levi laughed. Erwin scowled at the shorter teen and was about to open his mouth to protest when a loud voice cut him off. 

"Yo! Ar-mean!" suddenly an even shorter man than Levi came out from a back hallway, he had most of his head shaved except for the long, green mohawk that ran down the center of his scalp and stopped at the nape of his neck. He had full length sleeves on both of his arms and the name 'Sasha' in large, script font tattooed on the side of his neck. "Annie told me you brought some brats in for me to ink up." 

Levi's brow twitched at being called a brat by someone who was clearly shorter than him. He sucked his teeth loudly, "I'll let Annie handle my tattoo." he grumbled before he walked over to the shorter blonde woman. 

"Know what you want, kid?" Annie asked as she led Levi to one of the chairs, a sketch book in her hands. 

Hanji bounded up to Connie first, "Ooh! Ooh! Can I go first! I already know EXACTLY what I want!" she begged with big, brown eyes. 

Connie chuckled, "Sure thing. Come into my office." he joked, leading the brunette toward another chair opposite of the side where Levi was sitting and chatting with Annie quietly about his own tattoo. Erwin simply stayed behind with Armin as Hanji was led away to get her tattoo. 

Armin's voice broke Erwin from his racing thoughts, "It's not as bad as you might think it is." the smaller blond smiled. Erwin smiled back and decided to try his luck and chat with Armin as much as he could. The two blonds took a seat in the chairs in the front of the shop as they waited for Either Levi or Hanji to finish first. Armin had fished out another bottle of straight vodka from the back of the counter. 

"We keep it around for those extra nervous customers who need a little encouragement." he joked as he poured Erwin a small jigger of the clear liquid. 

Straight vodka was _a lot_ stronger than the peach vodka they had all been drinking earlier. Erwin felt warm all over with all the alcohol consumption but it was exactly the thing he needed in order to relax himself. Hanji was the first to come running up to the blond, her shirt bundled up in her arms as she beamed and showed off her new tattoos. 

"Check it out, Erwin!" the brunette giggled as she showed off the black ink on her chest showing off a banner with the name 'Sawney' scrawled across the center of it. "and look!" she turned around and pulled the hem of her shorts down just enough to reveal the tramp stamp that had a similar banner in black ink but the name 'Bean' replaced the first name. Erwin couldn't help but smile at Hanji's choice of tattoos. 

"Hanji, you got your ex-boyfriends names tattooed on you?" the blond slurred before he was busting into hysteric laughter. 

"That's the dumbest shit ever, shitty-glasses." Levi's bored drawl soon cut into Erwin's laughter and the two other teens looked up to see Levi's arms wrapped in clear wrap and taped. Black ink also adorning his pale, ivory skin. 

"Whoa! Levi! Those tattoos are sick! What are they supposed to be?" Hanji asked excitedly and the three of them gathered around the shorter teen to get a better look at his ink. 

"Tch! They're crests you crazy pshyco. Annie helped me design them." Levi extended his forearms to better reveal his tattoos.

"They look really good, Levi. I'm sure Eren will think so too." Armin smiled as he carded a hand through Levi's dark locks and mussed the perfectly groomed onyx hair. Levi only looked down as his face flushed and mumbled a quiet 'thanks'. 

"What about the boy scout over here? Still want to do this?" Hanji asked with a waggle of her eyebrows. 

Erwin had a crooked smile on his face, his chest puffing out suddenly. "Let's do this bitch!" he announced a little too loudly and much to the amusement of Hanji and Levi. 

Connie led Erwin over toward the chair Hanji had been previously sitting in but Erwin stopped him suddenly with a hand in the air, "I'm getting mine of a fried egg on my left ass cheek." he slurred once again and Connie and Armin exchanged look of mutual surprise. 

"Uh, you sure about that, Bud?" Connie asked with a chuckle. 

"Yes!" Erwin said puffing his cheeks out childishly. "So can you do it or not?" 

Connie barked out a laugh, "Okay, man. Chill. I'll do it. Drop your pants and lay on your stomach." the smaller man instructed as he pulled on a fresh pair of latex gloves and prepared the needle for his tattoo gun. 

Erwin did as he was instructed and it took Hanji and Levi everything they had not to fall on the ground laughing their heads off. Instead, they snickered behind their hands and Armin gave Erwin a worried look. 

"Are you sure about this, Erwin?" despite himself, Armin let a small giggle slip past his lips. 

"Totally sure." the taller blond drawled as he lay flat on his stomach on the cushioned bed, his jeans pooled around his ankles and his briefs rolled down to reveal two muscled ass cheeks. 

"Alright," Connie started. "Since this is your first time getting inked and it's in a pretty sensitive place, you might feel more than a little sting." after putting the stencil of a basic fried egg on Erwin's left cheek, Connie got to work tracing it with black ink. 

This was probably the worst mistake of Erwin Smith's life. Tears prickled the corners of his eyes as he gripped Hanji's hand in his larger one, holding back cries of pain. Of course, he couldn't show weakness in front of Armin so he sucked it up as much as he could. The minutes that passed felt like hours of endless pain against his ass and when it was all said and done, Erwin could proudly say that his first ever tattoo was of a fried egg... on his ass cheek. 

"Kay', Bud. You're all finished." Connie said with a half smirk as he pulled off his latex gloves and admired his own handy work. 

Levi officially lost it and was leaning against an empty tattoo chair as he laughed until he couldn't breath. He was struggling for oxygen and wheezing in hysterics while Hanji was still stroking and petting Erwin's hand as the blond stiffly stood up from where he lay and hobbled over to a mirror to see his fresh ink. 

"It looks good, Erwin!" Hanji said with a slap to Erwin's back causing the blond to stumble forward slightly. 

Once Levi was finished laughing himself silly, the three teens thanked their tattoo artists and Armin bid his co-workers goodbye as he led the three buzzing teens back to his car. Hanji helped a hobbling Erwin into the passenger's seat before she piled in the back with Levi who was still suffering from fits of laughter. 

"Shit," Erwin cursed loudly. "What time is it?" he asked, squinting his eyes at the clock on the stereo system of Armin's car but his vision was too blurred to see properly. 

"Why? Did you need to be home by a certain time?" The older blond asked as he drove the three teens back to Eren's apartment. 

Hanji snorted loudly from the backseat, "Goody-two-shoes over here has a curfew!" 

"Oh..." Armin trailed off, a nervous smile on his face. 

"What?" Erwin asked. 

"It's nothing." Armin smiled in Erwin's direction and the older of the blond's noticed the very visible blush on Erwin's cheeks as he mumbled an 'Okay, sure.'

"Aw, I think little Erwin has a crush!" Hanji cooed in a patronizing manner. "Erwin and Armin sitting in a tree--" Levi joined in Hanji's teasing. "--K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" 

The rest of the ride home was spent with Erwin burying his burning face behind his hands and Armin giggling at Hanji and Levi's teasing of the taller blond. When they returned to the apartment, the three teens dropped like flys wherever they landed. Hanji was slumped on the rug, Erwin barely made it to the couch and Levi managed to drag himself to the bedroom where he fell asleep on the bed, clothes and sneakers still on. 

Armin cleaned up the apartment a bit, knowing that Eren would most likely be pissed that there were three drunken teenagers crashed in his apartment and having a mess added on top of that wouldn't end well for anyone. After he'd cleaned up the mess he and the three teens had caused, Armin got some pillows and blankets for Hanji and Erwin and covered the sleeping teens before he settled on the couch himself. It was a bit uncomfortable, since Erwin was a very big guy and he took up more than half of the couch but Armin managed to squeeze himself into a corner with a blanket and a pillow and he allowed the younger blond boy to rest his head in his lap as Armin propped his feet up on the coffee table to make a makeshift bed. He was out in minutes.

\- × -

Eren came home that morning from a long night at the bar and was greeted to the sight of not only Armin fast asleep on his couch but Levi's friends Hanji and Erwin crashed as well. The demon groaned loudly.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." 

Eren rolled his eyes and tiredly dragged himself into the bathroom to shower. 

"Damn it, Armin."

\- × -

The next morning, Armin woke up to the smell of food being cooked in the kitchen. He cracked his blue eyes open tiredly and immediately felt a dull throb in his head. He clearly remembered draining an entire bottle of Jack Daniels and maybe more than half a bottle of peach Vodka but he surprisingly didn't feel as bad as he would have thought. His alcohol tolerance had clearly saved him from what might have been an awful hangover.

He shifted around and winced at the uncomfortable position he fell asleep in last night, then he immediately stiffened when he felt an arm tighten around his waist. What the fuck? He looked down at the sleeping blond boy in his lap. Erwin had wrapped his arms around Armin's waist in the middle of the night and Armin's large, round eyes softened at the sight of the sleeping teenager. 

"Hey," a familiar voice called from the kitchen. Armin looked up to see Eren looking at him from over the counter top wearing a loose fitting black tank top. "Had a pretty crazy night, huh?" Armin could see the toothy grin Eren shot him and the blond groaned and rolled his eyes. 

He shifted carefully and somehow managed to peel himself away from Erwin's warm arms. Stretching, Armin winced as he felt all his bones crack back into place and he walked into the kitchen to join Eren while getting himself a mug of coffee. After last night, Armin was sure he was going to need it. 

"I guess you could say that. Levi and his friends are something else. I'm getting too old to hang out with teenagers." Armin chuckled. "How was the bar last night?" the blond asked as he took a long sip from his coffee mug. 

The demon shrugged as he went back to flipping some eggs over in a pan, "Surprisingly slow. Ymir, Sasha and I ended up leaving the bar a little earlier than usual since Jean decided it wasn't worth keeping the bar open if nobody was coming in to get shit-faced. I got home around 2am." 

Armin stared at the fried eggs in the pan that Eren was flipping and he suddenly doubled over with laughter. The brunet eyed his friend suspiciously and cocked a questioning brow his way, 

"What's so funny?" he asked with a ghost of a smirk. 

"He's probably remembering the fucking tattoo Erwin got on his ass last night." Levi's groggy voice answered in place of the blond who was still shaking lightly with laughter. Eren turned back to see the short, dark haired teen drag himself tiredly into a chair at the kitchen table, his arms were still wrapped up with the clear wrap and tape and Levi smashed his cheeks against the table top. He had severe dark circles underneath his eyes. 

"You look like shit." Eren commented with a snort. "You also reek of booze and tattoo ink. Guess Armin popped several of your cherries last night." 

Levi scrunched his nose up in disgust and grimaced, "Fucking gross, Eren. Don't make it sound like Armin took my virginity." 

That had Armin shutting up very quickly and the blond swallowed another mouthful of hot coffee, "Oh, Eren. We all know that right is reserved for only one person." the blond replied wittily and that answer had both the raven-haired teen flushing furiously but he said nothing in protest. 

There a unison of moans and groans coming from the living room and Armin and Levi looked up to see Hanji rising from the floor like she was rising from the dead and Erwin was looked like he was currently trying not to lose his dinner from last night. 

"Holy crap. Something smells amazing!" Hanji moaned as she stumbled into the kitchen and took the seat across from Levi, plopping herself down and mimicking his position on the table top. 

Eren frowned at the sight of the two hungover teens hunched over his clean kitchen table, "I better not find any drool on that table or I'm making you all clean this place from top to bottom. Hangover or not." he threatened lightly before he transferred the eggs he was cooking onto a plate and hanging them to Levi with a side of extra crispy bacon. He made sure not to let the bacon and the eggs touch since Levi could still be pretty picky about his food touching. Brat. 

Suddenly Erwin was rushing toward their bathroom, how he managed to know which door was the door to the bathroom Eren will never know but he was silently thanking every high demon of hell that the blond teenager wasn't puking his guts out in his bedroom. 

"Damn, Armin. How much did you let them drink last night?" Eren asked as he cracked another couple of eggs over the skillet and recoiled his hand when the oil popped. 

The blond shrugged, "Hanji and Levi seem to be able to handle their alcohol pretty well. I guess Erwin is just a light-weight." 

Said blond came stumbling out of the bathroom, his golden blond hair a mess and his t-shirt wrinkled and disheveled. Apparently his pants were still unbuttoned from the night before and Armin giggled as he watched the blond hastily try to fix his appearance after taking notice of all the pairs of eyes on him from the kitchen. 

"How are you feeling, big guy?" Hanji asked as Eren set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her as well. The brunette wasted no time in digging into her food and Eren frowned at her messy display of eating her food very loudly. 

Erwin looked like he was about to hurl again just watching the sight of Hanji and Levi eating food, "Uh, I feel like I just got run over by a truck and," he paused for a second to reach behind him and rub his ass tentatively. "My ass hurts like a bitch." 

A couple of snorts from Hanji and Levi and a stifled chuckle from Armin had the taller blond looking at each individual with a confused look on his handsome face. It didn't seem like anyone had the heart to tell the poor guy that he had gotten so drunk last night that he got a tattoo on his ass of all places. Armin recovered first, 

"I wouldn't worry about it, Erwin. Do you want some water?" the smaller blond was already moving toward the sink to grab a glass. 

"Yeah, that would be-" suddenly Erwin stopped mid-sentence and his eyes widened fractionally. "Oh my god, I missed curfew!" he cried, blue eyes darting from side to side looking for a clock of some kind. 

"It's a bit late to be thinking about that now, Eyebrows. You spent the night at my place, I'm pretty sure you're _cooked_." Levi smirked after he swallowed a mouthful of eggs. Hanji giggled at the poor attempt at an egg pun and then she was adding in her own two cents, 

"Oh, Oh! Just keep your sunny side up, 'cause you're fried!" she snorted at her own lame joke and Levi rolled his eyes. 

Erwin gave his two friends exasperated looks, "What are two going on about? What's with the egg puns? This is serious!" 

The two teens exchanged looks between each other and then Armin, Eren only leaned against the counter top as he drank his third cup of coffee for the morning. He chose to ignore the conversation currently going on. 

"Um, Erwin. You mentioned something about a curfew last night too. What time do you need to be home?" Armin suddenly cut in. 

"Uhm, I needed to be home by ten." Erwin said with a blush as he kept his eyes downcast. He wasn't confident enough to meet Armin's large blue eyes. 

"Oh! Well, it's almost 9:30! I can give you a ride home if you want." Armin said cheerfully. 

"Uh." was all Erwin could say as the smaller blond finished off the rest of his coffee and dumped the mug in the sink promising to wash it when he got back later. Eren only shrugged. 

"Come on, Erwin. I'll drive you home." the smaller blond grabbed his keys and the taller was giving both of his friends bewildered looks but Hanji only shot him a thumbs up as she wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively and Levi was still smirking like he knew something Erwin didn't. Once the two blonds were gone, Hanji burst into laughter. 

"Oh my god, how long do you think it'll be before he calls the both of us yelling our ears off about letting him get that tattoo on his ass?"

Levi stood up and walked his plate over to the sink where he ran the hot water and started wash off his dirty dish, "I give it an hour." 

"Oi, Levi. Let me see your tattoos." Eren said as he set his coffee mug aside and reached for the teens arms. Levi froze in place as he allowed the demon's warm hands to unwrap the tape around his forearms and peel the clear wrap off slowly.

He winced when it got a little stuck against his skin but Eren was tactful with him and carefully peeled it off until both arms were bare for him to see the black ink covering his forearms. The demon traced every straight line and curve with his beautiful eyes and Levi tried not to let his blush show as he turned to look to the side slightly. Behind him, he could hear Hanji humming something to herself but he ignored her. He didn't want to encourage her to tease him any more about his feelings for the demon. 

"Who did the tattoos?" the demon asked curiously, his hands still holding Levi's firmly. 

"Annie did them." the teen mumbled out quietly. 

"They look good. Annie is a very good artist." the demon smiled widely and Levi found himself smiling back. 

"Thanks." it was quiet but the demon heard him. 

After Hanji finished her breakfast, Levi washed her dish as well as the mud Armin left in the sink and Eren gave him some tips on how to properly care for his tattoo. He gave Hanji the same advice when she whined about the material of her shirt getting stuck to her tattoos. Armin returned about half an hour. 

"Did you tell Erwin about his tattoo?" Hanji asked with wide, excited eyes. 

"No, I think it's better if he finds out himself." the blond smiled sheepishly. "I think his parents were pissed when I dropped him off though."

"Yeah, about that." Levi started as he plopped himself down on the couch haphazardly. "When he said he had a ten o clock curfew, he meant ten o clock PM." 

"What?" Armin looked at the two teens incredulously. 

"Oh, yeah! Our little Erwin has a ten o clock curfew and I'm pretty sure he'll be grounded for 80 years after not coming home last night!" Hanji cackled. 

"Shit!" Armin cursed as he covered his face with his hands. 

Just then, Levi's cell phone rang and the entire apartment went quiet as he smirked and read the caller ID out loud. 

"It's Eyebrows calling. Everyone shut the fuck up, I'm putting him on speaker phone." 

Levi answered the phone and the first thing that filtered through the speaker was Erwin's booming voice, 

" _I GOT A TATTOO OF A FRIED EGG ON MY ASS!! WHAT DID I DO LAST NIGHT!?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an amazing drawing of slightly older!Levi with all of his tattoos done by Paulinkaaxx but I didn't want to reveal it until the next chapter! 
> 
> This entire chapter is a bit crack-ish and Paula and I came up with the idea of Erwin crushing on an older Armin (who also happens to be a flirty little shit) and then getting so shit-faced, he gets a tattoo of a fried egg on his ass.  
> It's an inside joke really and I apologize to anyone who doesn't get our lame humor lmao  
> so, yeah, a lot of WinMin in this but there's also a little bit of Ereri so I hope that makes up for it!


	6. Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >  
>> 
>> ♪ We're all the same ♪  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo! Get ready for some feels, a little bit of angst and then some smut! 
> 
> Beautiful art of Levi with all his fucking amazing tattoos is by the gorgeous and insanely talented [paulinkaaxx](http://paulinkaaxx.tumblr.com/post/102335229647/nothing-to-say-for-myself-back-and-forearm)!! My doll-face! Ugh! The whole fic was for you, you amazingly perfect person!!

Eren sighed contentedly as he took a long sip from his coffee mug. Armin was sitting across from him in the small kitchen of his equally as small apartment. The blond currently had his flushed face buried into both of his hands as he groaned. Eren felt sorry for his best friend, he really did. He could relate with Armin's current problem more than he thought. 

"He's nineteen years old, Eren. Nine-fucking-teen! There's no way this can work! I'm 13 years older than him!" the blond mumbled behind his hands and Eren sighed. 

"Armin, I think you're being a little over dramatic here. He asked you out on a date, not for your hand in marriage." the demon reasoned with another sip of his coffee. 

"How can you be so calm about this!? If I go on a date with Erwin then he'll expect a relationship with me! I'm 32 years old, Eren. I'm too old for this shit." Armin finally dropped his hand from his face and stared up pleadingly at the demon. His big, ocean blue eyes slightly glassy. 

"So the kid likes you, big deal? You can't tell me you don't like him back either. Every time you see Erwin, you go full on flirt-mode and the kid is mush in your hands." the brunet smirked as he eyed the flushing blond from over the rim of his coffee mug. Armin frowned at his friend, 

"You sure seem to have a lot of experience with this sort of thing, huh?" Armin's frown soon turned upward into a sly smirk and it was the demon's turn to frown at his human friend. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Eren feigned innocence as he drained the last of his coffee and stood to rinse out his mug. 

"Oh, you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about you ancient relic." Armin teased with a giggle. "A certain 17 year old, raven-haired, tattooed, pierced teenager who's had a massive crush on you since he was like 10." 

Eren sent a warning glare to his best friend of the last 25 years. Armin really knew how to press his buttons. That's what he gets for letting himself get close to a human who's too smart for his own good. He swears, in another life Armin was probably a dictator who ruled over armies the size of countries and owned half the human world. It was a scary thought. 

"What are you trying to get at, Ar?" Eren asked, cocking an accusing brow at the blond. 

"I'm saying it's pretty obvious that you're having a similar struggle as I am. Don't deny the fact that you're clearly attracted to him, Eren. I see the way you both look at each other." Armin was slightly laughing again and Eren rolled his eyes. 

"There's nothing going on between us, Armin. He's still just that snot nosed little brat I found on in some alley almost ten years ago." the demon snorted as he poured himself another cup of coffee. 

"Yeah, a snot nosed little brat who's got sexy tattoos and piercings and abs and a voice that sounds like pure sex." Armin pointed out with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

"Fucking gross, Ar. Don't talk about Levi like that." Eren grimaced, but the pink dusting his cheeks gave him away. 

"Then don't make me _have_ to talk about Levi like that." the blond sighed with an apologetic smile. "Honestly, Eren. I don't see why you don't just settle down? There's nothing wrong with having a relationship. I think it would be good for you. You've been alone for too many years." 

Eren returned Armin's sigh, "You know why I don't get involved in relationships, Armin. I'm not here in the human world by choice, I'm serving a sentence for my crimes." the demon frowned into his coffee mug, suddenly no longer craving the caffeine. He could see his own reflection in the dark brew and their conversation fell into a brief lull, the blond staring at his demonic friend who was now clearly upset. 

"Eren." Armin started, a soft tone in his voice. "I know you still beat yourself up over your crime but you've been here in the human world for 200 years and you've spent everyday of those 200 years alone. I'm just saying, I think if you're going to spend an eternity serving your sentence here in our world you might as well try and not be miserable about and make it feel less like a punishment. You can't lie to me and tell me you're not lonely, Eren. That you don't crave some kind of emotional bond with someone." 

"And you're saying that I share this emotional bond with Levi?" the demon asked sarcastically, giving his blond friend an incredulous look as he continued to lean against the counter with his arms crossed. 

"You share a lot more with him than you think, Eren." the blond snorted. "But are you ever going to tell him? About why you're here in the human world in the first place? I think he has a right to know, don't you think?" 

Eren grunted then hesitated before he replied, "I might have mentioned it to him when I first took him in as a kid but I haven't mentioned it since. I didn't think it was the right time." the demon kept his gaze firmly on the tiled floor beneath his bare feet, still frowning. 

Armin smiled, even though Eren wasn't able to see it at the moment. "Well, maybe it's the right time now. He's 17 years old. Almost an adult. You've kept him waiting long enough, Eren." 

Eren thought on Armin's words for a few moments. He knew he was right. Armin was always right. Well, except when it came to accepting his feelings about Erwin. With that thought in mind, the demon finally looked up at his best friend and smirked. A knowing glint in his bright eyes, 

"Fine, but if I have to own up to my feelings then so do you. No more beating around the bush. Just take Erwin up on his offer to date you." the brunet let out a small chuckle when he noticed Armin's smile drop from his face, his hands immediately going back up to cover his flustered face. 

"Ugh, Eren. Can we please not make this about me? We're talking about you and Levi!" the blond nearly growled to which the demon only barked out a laugh. 

"See? It's not so fun when it's _you_ on the hot seat, now is it?" 

Armin groaned and said some more incoherent words into the palms of his hands and Eren simply stayed laughing at his friends reaction.

\- × -

It was an extremely busy night at the bar that night. Eren found himself only slightly more irritated than usual as he wiped down the bar top with a wet rag and tried to work on a round of shots for a party of rowdy men currently occupying the bar. The demon growled internally. Humans and their annoyingly loud ways.

A brunette who reminded him way too much of Levi's little friend Hanji, minus the glasses, came bounding up to the bar, an empty tray under her arms and a huge grin on her face. 

"Eren, I need two Margaritas, one Sex on the Beach and one dirty martini!" Sasha chirped as she leaned against the bar top, handing the demon the empty tray. 

Eren only huffed in annoyance as he took the empty tray from the server, "Ymir, could you handle the Margaritas? I'll get the other two drinks." 

The tall, dark skinned girl nodded her head in confirmation and Eren got to work on preparing the Sex on the Beach and the dirty martini. Some of the bar patrons tried to catch Eren's attention while he was busy making the ordered drinks. While most understood that they had to wait their turn, some liked to get a bit pushy with the demon and it took every ounce of patience he had in his entire being not to just explode in anger and burn someone to a crisp. It barely tolerated humans to begin with, but when women started to lean over the bar top, exposing their breasts to him and batting their long eyes lashes, or drunken men with their lecherous stares and not-so-subtle ass grabbing, it was hard to keep your cool. Especially when Eren's patience was very little to begin with. Patience has never been his strong suit. 

"Yo, Eren! Margaritas are up!" Ymir called as she slid the two Margarita's across the bar top for him to place on Sasha's empty tray. 

The demon nodded his head in thanks to Ymir and he set all four drinks on the tray and Sasha beamed a wide smile at him at him in thanks before she was weaving and bobbing between the crowded floor of the bar to get to whatever table she was serving. The demon sighed and glanced up at the neon lighted clock on a far off wall. It was time for his break. He tapped the bar top and gestured to Ymir that is was his break time. The freckled woman nodded her head and called Marco over take over since Eren would be gone for the next 15 minutes. 

Making his way out into the back entrance, Eren ran into Jean and two regarded one another for a brief moment. Eren reaching into his pack jean pockets to pull out a pack of cigarettes before offering Jean one. The human accepted and waited for Eren to toss him his lighter. Normally, if he had been alone, Eren would have just snapped his fingers and started a flame on his own but since he wasn't alone and Jean wasn't exactly aware of his little secret, the brunet reached into his pocket and handed him the brand new lighter letting the human man break it in. 

"Thanks." Jean murmured as he handed the small green lighter back to the demon who lit his own cancer stick up and took a long, satisfying drag. 

There was pregnant pause between to two men, neither wanting to disturb the peace. Even if the peace was a bit awkward to say the least. Finally, Eren heard Jean sigh heavily and the demon chanced a glance over at the lanky man. 

"...How's Armin doing?" Jean asked quietly, his amber eyes stayed trained on the oil stained ground beneath them. 

Eren regarded him for a moment, saying nothing, simply taking in Jean's appearance. He was dressed in his usual bar attire. A slightly wrinkled white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, the collar popped up and the top two buttons undone to show off his pale skin and prominent collar bones. He was also wearing black slacks along with a black casual vest that he intentionally left open to make the outfit appear more casual. 

"He's fine. Still getting used to his new place but otherwise he's great. Why?" the demon was a little curious as to why the human was suddenly so interested in his ex all of a sudden. It had been over a year since Jean and Armin broke up but it was clearly still effecting the both of them. 

Jean shrugged halfheartedly, "I dunno. I guess I just want to make sure he's okay. I know our break up wasn't the most ideal but I still care about him." Jean paused for only a second before his warm amber eyes trailed up to meet bright teal. "Is he... seeing anyone yet?" 

Eren hesitated for a moment. As much as Jean got on his nerves and liked to work him like a dog, Eren couldn't say he didn't still consider Jean a friend and a good one at that. Eren didn't keep many human friends, Armin was an exception for various reasons. Still, he couldn't exactly say he didn't care for Jean to some certain extent either but lying was never really his forte. 

"He's interested in dating someone but that's about all I know." the demon took another drag of his cigarette and tilted his head back slightly slowly parting his lips to let the smoke rise up and out of his lungs in a hypnotizing motion. He didn't need to look at Jean to know that the man had tensed up a bit. 

"Oh." was Jean's quiet reply. It was so quiet it was barely even a whisper but the demon's sharp ears caught it clearly. "Well, that's good. I mean, I'm happy for him so... you know." 

Eren sighed, tired of Jean beating around the bush. "Look, horse-face. I'm not going to sugar coat this. Armin moved on already, he isn't moping around his new apartment dwelling on your break up if that's what you're thinking. He's doing fine on his own and I'm sure Armin won't hold it against you if you start dating Marco or whatever." 

Jean blinked up at him in surprised for a moment before his cheeks tinted a rosy color and he looked away, embarrassed. "H-How did you-" 

The demon snorted loudly, "Please, Jean. The whole damn bar knows it. Even the regulars can see the way you two make goo-goo eyes at one another. If you ask me, it's about damn time. At least this way, Armin can move forward and be happy and so can you. So, stop worrying about Armin. He's fine." 

Jean chuckled, "You're a dick, Eren. You know that?" 

"Never said I wasn't, Horse-shit." the demon gave Jean a toothy smirk before he plucked the nearly finished cigarette out of his mouth and clicked it to the ground. "Now get out of here so I can enjoy the rest of my break in peace." 

Jean pushed off the wall and playfully threw a punch at the demon's shoulder which the brunet returned with a little more force causing the human to wince a bit in pain but soon Jean was disappearing behind the back door leading into the bar and the demon exhaled. Finally, he was alone. 

Eren thought back a few days ago to what Armin had told him and the demon shook his head with a slight smile. Of all the times for him to think about that shitty little brat. He sighed as he fished out his phone. It was just a little past midnight and he was almost positive Levi was either out with his friends like he always was on a saturday night or he was at home in bed. Eren had a very strong feeling it was more than likely the former. As entertaining as the idea was that Levi might have actually foregone a night out with his friends to wait for Eren, Eren didn't let himself linger on the hope. 

As if on cue, the phone in Eren's hand buzzed and went off as he held it and the demon blinked in surprise as he looked at the caller ID. Levi was calling him. Hesitating a moment to answer, Eren finally relented and sighed as he gave in to his desire to talk to the teen and he answered the phone just before it went to voice mail. 

"What is it, Kid?" Eren greeted with a small smirk, knowing how much Levi hated to be called by anything other than his name. 

_"Tch, I'm already starting to regret calling you, you shitty demon."_ Levi's low voice came from the other end of the line. Smooth like dark silk. 

Eren couldn't help but chuckle, "Careful, Brat. I might actually start to think that you miss me or something." he teased. 

There was a long pause on the other end, _"Maybe I do, dumbass."_ Levi's unsure voice came finally and the demon immediately stopped chuckling. 

Did Levi actually just admit to missing him? No. Eren shook his head a bit with a sad smile. It's just wishful thinking. Levi was so young and he had so much going for him. Eren was a condemned demon who was banished to this world for committing a high crime, not to mention he was old as fuck. Levi could do so much better if he wanted to and Eren might just let him. To take back the demon seal he put on the naive child so many years ago and let Levi go off to live his life and grow old like any other human being and Eren would stay behind and live, alone, just like he always had. He was used to people he cared about leaving him. He prepared himself a long time ago when he befriended Armin, knowing very well that the human he was so fond of would eventually grow old and die and Eren would essentially be left all alone in this world once more with another piece of his already damaged heart missing. 

The demon sighed softly through his nose, "Are you out with Hanji with Erwin?" he eventually settled on asking. He hated how he always had to side-step Levi and his feelings but he really did think it was for the best. He couldn't drag Levi down with him into a miserable life of loneliness and an eternity of having to watch your closest friends and loved ones grow old and die while you stay the same. 

Levi made a grunting noise, _"No. I told them I didn't feel like going out tonight. I'm laying down in bed... waiting for you to come home."_ the teen trailed off and Eren frowned. 

Okay, now this was just getting annoying. He had already settled it with himself a long time ago that Levi's feelings would eventually fade. That it was just some kind of weird hero-worship he had for the demon for saving him all those years ago and taking care of him all this time. Eren tried to ignore the warmth that blossomed in his chest from hearing such words come from the teen's lips. Tried to stop the thoughts of his human laying in _their_ bed all alone in _their_ bedroom in _their_ apartment, but it was becoming increasingly hard to do. 

He suddenly recalled Armin's words earlier in the week and they played over and over in his head like a broken record. _'You've kept him waiting long enough, Eren.'_ Had he really been keeping Levi waiting around for him? Was he completely insane for thinking that maybe, just maybe he could find some kind of happiness with Levi at his side? In being a completely selfish jerk and taking and keeping Levi's soul so that Levi would be forced to stay by his side for eternity? The simple answer; Yes. Yes to all of the questions in his head. 

Eren inhaled sharply, almost shakily. "Levi." he purred, dropping his voice down several octaves until it was low and gravelly, distorted and all kinds of enticing. "Do you have any idea what you're asking of me?" the demon asked. 

The brunet heard a shaky breath on the other end of the line, a stuttered, bated breath and then the smallest, tiniest of whines and that was it for the demon. His walls were crashing down as he was coming undone by the small, needy sound. 

_"Eren..."_ Levi's voice came out shaky and desperate. _"I.."_ but Eren didn't let him finish.

"Levi. Tell me what you're doing right now." it wasn't a question, it was a clear command and the demon heard the needy keening on the other end of the line. Eren's muscles tensing as he flexed his biceps and fisted his hands repeatedly. Just itching to get his hands on the human who was making such needy noises. 

For a few seconds, all Eren could hear was Levi's labored breathing on the other end. _"I-I'm..."_ he hesitated, as if embarrassed to tell the demon just what it was exactly he was doing even though Eren had a pretty good idea already if the faint slick sounds in the background and Levi's stuttered breaths were anything to go by. There was a satisfied sigh and Eren couldn't help but snarl angrily into his cell phone's receiver. 

"Levi!" he hissed angrily. "You will not come without me touching you." and then Levi was making the most desperate sound for him. For Eren. 

_"E-Eren!"_ the teen mewled. _"Please, I need you..."_ Levi pleaded so quietly, it was almost a soft whisper but that was it for Eren. The demon no longer cared if he still had three more hours on the clock. He needed to get home and tend to his human in need. 

Smirking to himself, the demon allowed his human form to shed, huge black wings tearing the shirt he was wearing as he transformed into his true identity, shielded by the dark back alley and a flickering yellow street lamp giving barely enough light to make out his features. Eren let out a throaty growl, smoke and small sparks of fire spilling out from his lips. 

"Levi." his guttural voice sang. " _Te fututo._ " ( _You're fucked/I'm going to fuck you._ )

\- × -

Levi shuddered at the sound of Eren's voice on the other end, just before the demon hung up. He's fucked. He's so totally fucked and it the very good way. Levi sat, with his sweat pants pooled around his ankles and his black tank top discarded long ago. Despite it being a chilly December night, Levi's entire body was burning from the inside out, begging to be pleasured and sated of this ache.

He was gripping the base of his cock painfully to stop himself from coming after hearing Eren's promise to fuck him and Levi had no doubt in his mind that he would keep his word. Eren always had this saying, _'Meum pactum dictum'_ Or simply " My Word is my Bond". Levi certainly would hold him to his word. Hissing as he let go of his leaking shaft, Levi felt a cold gust of wind suddenly sweep through the dark bedroom he was currently in and in the blink of an eye, a black mass made itself known by the window. 

Bright golden eyes. Large, round, yellow eyes. Black pupils as thin as hairs almost, staring, burning into Levi as he stayed sprawled out on the bed. His hands fisted into the bed sheets as he saw the demon draw closer to him. The only sounds he could hear, besides his own bated breath, was the pounding of his heart in his ear drums. The chill of the gust of air Eren brought with him caused the teen to shiver, his nipples already hardening and Eren wasn't even touching him yet. The teen arched his back slightly off the bed in a way he knew would entice the demon to want to take him sooner. The pale moonlight pouring in from the window the only light casting upon his pale, ivory skin showing off the black ink of his tattoos. The piercings on his nipples glimmering slightly as well, catching the demon's eyes quickly.

Within moments, Eren was looming over him. Levi couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of Eren's olive skin adorned with black ink in the same manner as his own. Levi felt a large, warm hand reach out and ran across his exposed abdomen. It sent small jolts of pleasure through his body at the skin on skin contact. He could feel Eren's long, black nails lightly scarping across his chest before he felt Eren take one of his nipples between his thumb and index fingers, giving it an affectionate pinch eliciting a small gasp and a soft whine from Levi as he arched at the contact. His body craving the demon's warmth.

"Levi." He heard Eren growl lowly into the shell of his ear. Levi felt the sound go straight to his straining cock, standing proud as it curved up toward his stomach. Pre-cum leaking out profusely and dribbling down and across his naval leaving it shiny and slightly sticky. He needed contact. He needed Eren. 

"Eren..." Levi breathed. "Please, I need you to touch me." he begged. He could smell Eren's scent all around him. Smoke, ash and sulfur mixed with a certain scent that could only be described as pure Eren. The smell of the soap he used when he bathed, the slight lingering smell of his favorite coffee roast. Faint traces of alcohol from all his time spent at the bar that night. All these scents mixed together and swam around Levi's head, causing him to feel a little dizzy. 

The bed dipped under Eren's weight, the demon had a knee between Levi's spread legs and Levi had barely noticed that Eren had already yanked his sweat pants down all the way and tossed them somewhere on the floor he was sure but he definitely couldn't bring himself to care as Eren leaned forward and ghosted his hot breath over one of his nipples. Levi's heavy-lidded eyes watched his every move as Eren's bright, golden eyes glowed as he stared up at the human teen through his long, dark lashes. Those cat-like eyes captivating him, swallowing him whole. 

Eren parted his plump lips, a long, dark, pointed tongue slipped out from his toothy mouth and teased one of his erect nipples. The sensation causing Levi to bite his lip to try and muffle any embarrassing noises he might have let escape but it was futile. A low, wanton moan drew from his throat and he relished in the attention Eren was giving to each of his nipples, the tip of his tongue expertly playing with his nipple piercings tugging on them ever so slightly. 

"Hnng, fuck..." Levi cursed quietly, his hips rocked up to try and get any type of friction or contact on his aching cock. His body slightly jolted when his erection came into contact with one of Eren's thighs and the teen reached up and carded his fingers through Eren's messy chestnut hair, tangling in his silky locks as the demon continued to lap at his sensitive nipples. Levi's head lolled to the side as he continued to watch his demon shower him with endless attention, _his_ Eren. 

Eren chuckled, a low, throaty sound but it did the perfect job of sending pleased shivers through Levi's body as he rocked against the demon's thigh once more, his hard cock smearing Eren's smooth, tan skin with pre-cum. When Eren had his fill of playing with Levi's nipples, the demon moved toward Levi's collar bones, bare and for the taking. The brunet scraped his teeth along the protruding bone structure and traced them until he reached the hollow in the center where he dipped his tongue in and placed a chaste kiss before he was back to scraping teeth against skin and bone and sucking beautiful red marks that were sure to bruise in the morning. 

"Eren, please." Levi's wrecked voice rasped. The demon hummed in approval at the amount of need in his human's voice, begging him, pleading for him. "Please..." the raven repeated, his voice a whisper.

Eren stopped his ministrations on the teens collar bones and raised his head to look straight into those mercurial eyes of Levi's, the blue moonlight showing off the faint ring of muted blue in those eyes as the demon drank in the sight of his human. His beautiful Levi. 

"You've been a bad boy, Levi. Teasing me so much these last few years. You don't know what you're getting into." he growled out the last sentence out before he captured the teens lips in a hungry kiss. Levi moaned as those lips smashed against his. Hot and fiery, just like he'd always imagined kissing Eren was like. It burned but in a good way. As the brunet slipped his long tongue into his mouth, he felt like he was swallowing fire. 

When they finally broke apart, Levi was panting and out of breath. He felt like he was a little high and he was sure that it was the effect the demon had on him. The way his large, warm hands roamed over every inch of his body, tracing the black ink work of his tattoos, caressed his sides like he was the most fragile piece of glass the demon has ever handled and yet he kept a firm grip on his hips. 

Levi gasped when he felt the demon lift his hips up into the air, Eren sinking between his thighs and shooting him a toothy grin. Levi felt his cheeks burning at being in such an exposing position but he quickly felt his body relax when the demon started placing open-mouthed kisses to the backs of his thighs, sucking more markings onto his ivory skin and Levi felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of being marked in such a private place by Eren. 

Eren chuckled darkly, "I should have done this months ago but I'm glad I'm doing this now. You're beautiful, Levi. Naked and exposed just like this, for me." he purred, licking his lips. 

Levi struggled to come up with a witty comeback, "S-Shut up..." he tried to say with every ounce of venom he could but it sounded more like a weak attempt at covering up his embarrassment over the current position he was in than anything else. 

The brunet only shook his head while sucking his tongue lightly, "Tsk, tsk, Levi. Isn't this what you wanted? For me to eat your ass? Would you like me to do that for you?" 

The way Eren slightly slurred his words, as if he were drunk off the teens reactions. Levi bit his lip at the lewd things Eren was saying, not trusting his own voice the raven-haired teen quickly nodded his head with a small appreciative whimper at the thought of Eren eating his ass. The demon only smiled, all point teeth and all. His pupils dilating but still keeping their cat-like shape as he lowered his mouth to Levi's twitching hole, the tight ring of muscle convulsed when Eren blew a hot breath against it. Then Eren was using that sinful tongue of his again to prod Levi's entrance and he instinctively clenched. 

"Levi," Eren called softly, his hands rubbing soothing circles into Levi's inner thighs as the demon continued to hold his hips up at a convenient angle for him to rim Levi. "Relax. It'll start feeling good as soon as you do. I promise." 

His voice was so gentle, so tender, that Levi felt his heart flutter in his chest and he immediately relaxed, trusting Eren's word that it would feel good if he relaxed his body. Levi let himself go limp in the demon's strong arms and then Eren was back prodding at his entrance. The tip of his hot, wet muscle pushing past the tight ring of muscle and Levi hissed at the slight but pleasurable burn. The intrusion itself was strange, foreign, but not unwanted. Levi forced himself to ignore the weird sensation and soon, as Eren worked his tongue in and out of Levi's twitching entrance, it began to feel less and less foreign and more enjoyable. 

Eren had snaked one of his hands to Levi's leaking, abandoned length and gave him a couple of good, slow strokes drawing out low moans from the teen as he felt his thighs quiver from exhaustion. Combined with Eren's tortuously slow jerking of his cock and his tongue working his ass, Levi felt himself nearing his climax sooner than he expected. His breathing became harsh and shallow and he screwed his eyes shut. 

"Nhg! Er-en!" he cried, "I'm gonna..." he trailed off as he felt every muscle in his stomach clench causing him to curl in on himself just a bit as his first orgasm hit him hard and fast. He saw a flash of white followed by spots behind his eyelids as he felt his own warm cum spill over his abs and chest but soon Eren was lowering his hips back onto the bed and the demon made quick work of lapping up Levi's cum off his chest, making a show of it as Levi watched him lazily. 

The demon's black tongue traced the figure of the ram's head on Levi's chest, nipping on both of his nipples and chucking as he lifted his head and swallowed the teens cum with a pleased smirk on his face. 

"Delicious. Everything about you is delicious. I could eat you for breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday and never get bored of your sweet taste, Levi." The demon cooed as he kissed the human teenager, letting Levi taste his own fluids in his mouth as their tongues mingled. It was strange, tasting his own cum in his mouth but he didn't mind it much surprisingly. 

Then, Eren was turning him around so that he was propped up on his arms and knees, his legs spread apart nice and wide for the demon's convenience. Levi's body was still recovering from his first orgasm and he already felt sleep and tired but he was so anxious to see what the demon had in store for him. Levi allowed his head to drop between his arms tiredly, he could see Eren situated behind him and could hear the sound of rustling and tearing of something before the demon let out a low throaty groan. Levi could see Eren rolling on a condom and slicking himself up with a clear liquid. The obscene noises Eren's slick hand was making as he stroked his own length was absolutely sinful and Levi felt his body quiver and his softening cock was already at half-mast. 

"You have such a cute little ass, Levi." Eren groaned as those warm hands of his massaged each cheek and gave each one a firm, loving grope. 

"Fuck, Eren. Please, just- _do_ something. Please." Levi couldn't help but beg as he arched his back deliciously and he gave his ass a little wiggle, his cock hanging heavy between his legs. Eren traced the spinal tattoo on Levi's back and the teen shivered when he felt the light, pointed tip of Eren's nail trace the ink lightly.

He felt Eren circle one of his fingers around his wet hole and he sucked in a sharp breath when he felt the digit enter him and wiggled around inside. He exhaled a shaky breath after a moment of adjusting to Eren's long, slender finger inside of him and then he was glancing tiredly over his shoulder at the demon was was simply leaning back on his haunches and watching him hungrily. His long, whip-like tail flicking around anxiously while those luminous globes of golden honey drank in his naked and bared form. Levi couldn't hold back the moan that left his lips at the sight of the demon eyeing him so hungrily. 

Then Eren was leaning forward, molding his hardened, broad chest against Levi's arched back and the demon licked and teased at the skin just below his earlobe. 

"I'm going to make you scream, Levi. Would you like that? For me to fuck you so good that all the neighbors will hear how good I'm fucking you? How much you love my cock?" 

"Oh, fuck, Eren. Yes, please!" the teen whined as he rutted back against the fingers he didn't notice were already scissoring him. When had Eren slipped the second finger in? The stretching was a little uncomfortable but not entirely painful. He endured the slight burn with ease and rocked his hips into a downward motion to get Eren's fingers to go deeper inside. 

That was when he felt those fingers curl inside him and brush past a certain spot that has his entire body quivering and his head thrown back in a loud, whoreish moan that he didn't even recognize as his own. 

"Nnh! _F-fuck_ , Eren do that again. _Please!_ " he wiggled his ass, hoping to get those fingers to brush past that amazing little spot once more but Eren was retracting his fingers soon enough and Levi almost growled at the loss of being filled. That was before Eren suddenly shoved Three fingers into his ass and hit that spot _just right_ and Levi was screaming embarrassingly loud. He was definitely sure their neighbors next door and well, just about anyone who lived nearby could hear the way he cried out Eren's name. 

"Scream for me, Levi. I want everyone to know that you belong to me. You're _mine_." the demon hissed into his ear and Levi was having a hard time making out any kind of coherent words as Eren continued to assault his prostate over and over, mercilessly. 

The teen could feel the way Eren's tail wrapped tightly around his inner thigh, the spear-tip lightly teasing his Perineum causing Levi to jolt with surprise as he let out another embarrassingly loud noise slip past his lips. He never thought he could be so vocal during sex, Levi was always very quiet whenever he masturbated but compared to having the real thing, he was only slightly alarmed to find that he was a screamer. 

"E-Eren!!" Levi stuttered, struggling to catch his breath as Eren's fingers relentlessly fucked him. "I-I can't-I'm c-cumming!" and just as he was about to let his body be rocked by the second blissful wave of his next orgasm, he hissed as he felt a strong grip around the base of his cock, delaying his release. 

"No." Eren snarled into the nape of his neck. "Not yet. Not until my cock is buried deep into this tight little hole." 

Levi was practically in tears as he gasped and whimpered for Eren to let him cum. He needed to cum. He could feel the extra lube that Eren had used to slick his fingers with running down his shaking thighs and Levi realized his entire body was shaking, quaking with exhaustion and the need to cum, to lose himself in the endless ocean of euphoria that was his impending orgasm. 

"Eren, Eren." Levi pleaded, his glassy eyes turning to lock on with molten gold and he gulped nervously. Eren looked absolutely feral. Dangerous. He could almost see his demonic aura rising up from his hunched form like steam. Suddenly, Eren was replacing his fingers with something much bigger and harder and Levi drew out a long moan as Eren's cock finally entered him. The sheer size of Eren's impressive cock was enough to have Levi's head lolling back and his tongue hanging out of his mouth as Eren kept a firm grip on his throbbing cock to ensure Levi didn't come from being entered. "E-Eren! Please! Make me cum!" he whined loudly, his hands reaching behind him to grip Eren's curled horns roughly. 

Eren groaned at the rough jerking of his head as Levi grabbed his horns and yanked him forward, causing his cock to sink deeper into Levi and the teen could clearly feel the difference in Eren's cock. He could feel prominent ridges on the underside of Eren's cock as it ground against the walls of his ass and it didn't take long for Eren to locate his prostrate once more, the ridges of his large cock brushing against the bundle of nerves and Levi was once again reduced to a writhing, moaning mess beneath the demon as he gripped onto Eren's horns and yanked him foward until the demon was fully sheathed inside of him. 

He could feel the brunet's chest heaving against his arched back and hear the way Eren's labored moans brushed past the shell of his ear. The demon groaned at the tight heat constricting around his cock and he found it hard to control himself and not just start bucking wildly into the boy beneath him and seeking his own pleasure. No, he wanted to make sure Levi's first time would be an unforgettable experience. One that will have the teen begging him to fuck him again and again. 

"Shit, Levi. You're so fucking tight. I could stay inside you forever." he purred into Levi's ear and the teen panted heavily at the thought. Eren's cock being inside him forever. The idea wasn't exactly an unwelcome one if it meant feeling this kind of intense pleasure all the time. 

Soon the demon was rocking his hips forward and back, starting up a slow rhythm but then quickening his pace as he and Levi's hips got in sync with one another. Eren thrusting forward with brute force and Levi rutting back to meet each and every thrust enthusiastically until their skin was slapping against each other's loudly, creating the most obscene wet, smacking and squelching noises Levi has ever heard and it was all too much. 

Eren's long nails were digging into one of his hips painfully while the demon kept one hand gripped firmly around the base of Levi's cock, stroking him mercilessly a few times and then delaying his orgasm over and over and it was driving Levi mad. He needed to cum, he was so fucking close. Every inch of his body was on fire and the sweat was rolling down his temples and chin, between his thighs and down his back. It dampened his black fringe and Levi could tell that Eren was in no better position, his could feel the demon's hips stutter every now and again and Levi guess Eren was doing his best to delay his own orgasm as well. It was maddening and too good all at once. He wanted more and yet he couldn't take it anymore. 

"Come for me, Levi. Let everyone know who you belong to. Who owns your soul." the demon's guttural voice rang clearly through his ear drums and Eren finally released his leaking cock to allow the teen to cum. 

"Uhnng! Eren! _Eren!_ " with one more merciless assault against his sweet spot, Levi came with a shout. Eren's name tumbling from his lips like a prayer, _Erenerenereneren!_ and his mind was nothing but white static as he shouted toward the ceilings, his grip on Eren's horns slipping as he went limp and slumped forward, a complete boneless heap. 

He felt Eren pull his cock out of him with a wet 'pop' and Levi was too exhausted to even sit up properly and turn to look at the demon to hopefully see his wrecked face. Then his world was being flipped when he felt Eren's strong arms wrap around his waist and lift him so that his limp body was straddling the demon's lap as he sat cross legged on the bed, the mattress creaking under their added weight. 

Levi draped both of his tired arms around Eren's thick neck, holding onto the demon for dear life as Eren reentered him and started to lazily buck up into him, rocking their bodies together in a sync. Levi's thighs shook violently from exhaustion, he wanted nothing more than to collapse onto the bed and sleep but at the same time, Eren's huge cock kept brushing deliciously past his prostate with each and every thrust with this new position and his oversensitive body couldn't help but react to the pleasure all over again. 

Eren kept his arms wrapped possessively around Levi's waist, his strong hands spreading Levi's cheeks apart as he continued to thrust up into him in a lazy rhythm but it worked for Levi's tired and wrecked body. He could already feel his cock twitching and hardening with every thrust to his prostate and it was so painfully good, he felt tears in the corners of his eyes. He was pretty sure there was drool coming out of the side of his mouth but he couldn't bring himself to care when he was being fucked so good. 

"Levi." Eren brokenly moaned his name and it was the most beautiful sound he could ever wish to hear. The object of all his affections moaning his name, his beautiful eyes staring right back up at Levi, pupils blown wide and clouded with lust and desire and the hopeful part of Levi thought he might have even seen pure love and adoration in those big, jewel-like eyes of Eren's. Oh, how he wished he really did and his hazy, fucked out mind wasn't playing tricks on him. 

"Eren..." Levi barely managed to croak out. His voice raw and completely thrown from screaming his lungs out earlier. He placed a lazy, loving kiss to Eren's sweaty temple as his breathing once again turned harsh and shallow, the muscles in his body coiling up and tightening and them he was coming for the third time that night. His arms tightened around Eren's neck tightly and his finger nails dragged long, red angry marks into the demon's strong, muscled back. Levi weakly moaned Eren's name into the brunet's sweaty hair and his entire body spasms when Eren hits his prostate one last time before the demon is growling and snarling into the crook of his neck. 

Teeth sank into his skin and Levi let out a weak, pained moan before Eren was releasing Levi's flesh from his teeth and he licked at the bite wound he inflicted. The demon stayed sheathed inside the human teen for a minute, just to catch their breaths. Levi's head felt like it was swimming from over-exhaustion and pure post-coital bliss. Having Eren just wrapped in his arms, totally fucked out and tired was better than anything Levi could wish for at the moment. 

Lazily moving their bodies together, Eren switched their positions until Levi's back was against the mattress, the demon looming over him. Brilliant teal eyes staring back at him tiredly as the demon took in the exhausted teen, sweaty and face still somewhat flushed but looking completely and utterly sated. 

Eren placed soft, chaste kisses to Levi's damp forehead, nose and then his lips before he was pulled out of the teen's welcoming warmth. They both groaned in unison and then Eren was flopping onto his back, pulling a very sleepy Levi flush against his chest. The human sighed, soft and quiet, before he snuggled into those strong arms that made him feel so safe and secure. Eren traced lazy patterns onto the teens inked shoulder, his thumb moving in lazy circles as he wrapped his other arm around Levi's slender waist. 

It didn't take long for Levi to fall asleep in the demon's strong arms and Eren simply watched as the human slept peacefully against his chest, wrapped protectively in his arms. Perhaps Armin was right. Of course he was right. He definitely had something special with Levi and he didn't need to sleep with the human to know this. He only hoped that when the time came for him to tell Levi of his past, the boy would still think of him the same way. Only time would tell.

\- × -

Time, it seemed, was not on Eren's side so to speak. Only three hours later was Levi stirring in his arms, stormy grey eyes fluttering open tiredly as he blinked away sleep and stared up at the demon as if in some sort of daze.

"Go back to sleep. It's 3AM." Eren instructed and then he was pulling the sheets back up to cover Levi with, having abandoned their soiled duvet on the floor by the bed. 

"I'm not tired." Levi's groggy voice replied but Eren believed otherwise. The teen snuggled closer into the demon's warmth, tightening his arms around him as if afraid if he let go, Eren would disappear and Eren allowed a small smile at the thought. 

The brunet craned his neck a bit and placed a loving kiss to the top of Levi's hair and he heard a pleased hum from the younger boy, then those mercurial eyes were fixed on him once more. A question on Levi's slightly bruised and parted lips, 

"Does this mean you have feelings for me too?" the human teen boldly asked, his sharp eyes trained solely on Eren as he waited for a response. 

The demon simply rolled his eyes at the question, "Gee, Kid. Thought you were smarter than that." he replied sarcastically. "Yes, Levi. I have feelings for you too. Are you happy now? I said it." 

Levi sucked his teeth and playfully shoved at the demon but quickly buried his blushing face into Eren's neck and smiled to himself. Eren returned his feelings. They weren't just one-sided. Then a thought hit him, about something Armin had mentioned to him about knowing Eren's past in order to be with Eren. The room fell silent for a few minutes, Levi worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he debated asking a question he never dared ask before. But Armin said he needed to know in order to be with Eren... and Levi definitely wanted to be with him. He pulled on his big boy pants and finally said 'Fuck it' and went right ahead and asked exactly what was on his mind, 

"Eren," he started hesitantly. The demon regarded him with a noncommittal grunt of sorts, "Armin said that if I wanted to be with you, I had to ask you about the reason you're really here in the human world. That in order to fully accept you, I have to know about your past if I want a future with you." the teen immediately dropped his gaze and went back to nibbling on his lower lip, anxiety building up in his gut in fear that he might have just upset the demon or worse, ruined whatever he had with Eren. 

It was silent for a long while, Eren apparently going over his own thoughts in his head, trying to figure out exactly how he was going to explain to Levi about his dark past and about his punishment. Eventually, Eren sighed and decided to just tell it as straightforward as possible. He always preferred straightforward and blunt rather than beating around the bush. He took in a small inhale of breath before he started, 

"I think I told you a long time ago, when I first found you, that I did something bad where I came from and my powers were sealed away resulting in the weird markings on my arms." the demon sighed, knowing he would have to just come out with it eventually. "The reason my powers were sealed away, was because I murdered someone. I murdered my own father." 

Levi slightly stiffened in Eren's arms upon hearing what the demon had done and why his powers had been sealed away. He wasn't sure if he should say something or not. Was it appropriate to say something in this kind of situation? Regardless of what he thought, Levi's mouth spoke for him anyway. 

"Tell me what happened." He pulled himself closer against the demon's chest, as if it were physically possible to do so anymore before tacking on a quite "please." to the end. 

Eren was reluctant, at first, but then he relented and realized he would only be cutting corners if he kept the details and the reasons for why he murdered his own father to himself. He took a shaky breath in and prepared himself to revisit that day 200 years ago. 

"My father and I... we've never agreed on much, but he wasn't a bad person I suppose. I was closer to my mother and even though I could be an awful brat with her, she still welcomed me home every day with the same sweet smile and loving arms. I loved my mother more than anything." he paused, taking in another shaky breath and Levi stroked soothing circles into his sides. "It's all a bit of a blur I suppose. When I was younger, barely able to control my powers, my mother was killed. Assassinated, to be exact. You see, in the demon world, My father was apart of the High Demon Council of Hell. Despite all the stories you humans like to tell about how Hell works, none of it is true. There's a certain rank and order in the demon world. You're nothing without rank and status." 

Levi nodded his head in understand because he could actually understand what Eren meant. He grew up in a similar environment with his father being a powerful politician. 

"Anyway, my father was apart of the council so he was a pretty important guy. But it was because of that status that my mother ended up being targeted and assassinated like some lamb to the slaughter. They said it was all in the name of justice but I never believed that bullshit. The only person I could think to blame for her death was my father. I always wanted to avenge my mother, to kill that bastards that took her from me but it wasn't that simple. So I did the next best thing. I went after my father. Like I said, it's all a bit of a blur but I know I definitely lost control of my powers and ended up killing him in cold blood. I won't lie, Levi. I felt absolutely nothing when I killed that man. Stared into his eyes as I watched the light of life leave him." 

Eren stared blankly into the darkness in front of him and Levi felt panic run through him, he hugged the demon painfully tight hoping to snap him out of whatever dark memory he was reliving. Eren smiled apologetically at the human and sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time that hour. 

"Needless to say, I was charged for my crime and stripped of most of my powers by the High Council. They put this spell on me, restricting me from using my full powers and in a way I'm glad they did. Otherwise, if I was still able to use such a deadly power that once killed my father, who knows what I would have done with them. They sentenced me to an eternity in the human world, never to return to my home and that's the story of how I ended up here. I'm a murderer, Levi." Eren let out a dead, humorless laugh and the younger boy quickly sat up despite his screaming, aching muscles and he peppered the demon's face with endless kisses. 

He kissed Eren's forehead, he kissed his nose, he kissed his cheek bones, his chin, his eyelids and finally his lips. It was a soft, chaste kiss. Delivering every ounce of love he held for this demon who seemed to have demons of his own, ironically. But surprisingly, despite Levi learning of his past he didn't think any less of the demon nor did he see him any differently. Eren was still Eren. The man who gave him a life again. 

"I love you, you idiot." the teen mumbled against the demon's lips, "And I would gladly give you my soul if it meant spending the rest of eternity with you." 

Eren looked at him, really looked at him and he swam into the depths of Levi's cold, grey eyes. The eyes that have always cut and sliced away at his thickest walls since the moment he took the boy in. He couldn't see it before, because he always refused to see it, always brushing off the feeling or pushing them away, dismissing them completely. Levi had always loved him, in his own ways, from the very beginning and he had always loved the human child as well. He always felt the need to push the child away, keep him at arm's length at all times to he would never have to acknowledge those feelings but yet here they were, on perfectly clear display for him the form of soft, grey eyes that melted him from inside out. 

The demon smiled as he pressed their lips together once more, gently knocking Levi back down onto the mattress as he kissed him desperately. Their lips smacked softly together in the silence of their bedroom. Eren reached for Levi's opened hands and he wove their fingers together, clasping the younger boys hands tightly, never wanting to let him go now that he finally had him here. They broke apart for air, lightly panting and staring into each others eyes. Eren broke the peaceful silence first, 

"Do you really mean that? Do you really want to spend eternity with me?" his voice was uncharacteristically small and uncertain and it sent warmth blossoming through Levi's entire chest and his heart was aflutter in the best god damned way. 

The younger man craned his neck up slightly and pressed his forehead against the demon's a small smile gracing his thin lips as he brushed their tips of their noses together in a small, intimate manner. His free hand that wasn't clasped with Eren's was tickling the back of the demon's neck, playing with the longer locks of hair at the nape. 

"My soul is a small price to pay if it means I can stay by your side. I never say shit I don't mean, Eren. You taught me that." 

The demon chuckled and planted a couple more chaste kisses against his young lovers lips before his expression suddenly turned serious. Bright turquoise eyes boring into stormy grey, 

"Then prove it, and give me your soul right now. Be mine once and for all, Levi. For now and forever." Eren's voice was soft, tender but still holding a sense of uncertainty. Like he was afraid Levi would suddenly back out and take back everything he just said to the demon. It was a test. And Levi was not about to fail it. 

"It's yours to take, Eren." he whispered before closing his eyes. 

A grateful smile slowly grew on the demon's lips and suddenly he back to hungrily kissing the human, Levi smiled as he returned the favor, kissing Eren back with as much force as he was showing him. Suddenly, he felt a hot warmth in his chest and he cracked an eye open to see his entire chest was glowing a dull blue color. Eren settled his palm against Levi's bared, inked chest and he pressed down on him slightly, causing Levi to feel like all the breath in his lungs was being squeezed out. It wasn't painful, no, not in the least but it was definitely a strange feeling. Like when your a child playing on the playground and you trip and fall on your stomach and all the air is knocked out of you at once. 

Eren's eyes were back to that brilliant molten gold color from before, his pupils turning back into thin slits as what Levi assumed was his soul was quite literally sucked out of him by the demon. It was strange, watching a foreign, misty blue light being dragged out of his mouth and devoured by Eren hungrily. Levi's eyes suddenly felt heavy and he closed them for but only just a second before the warmth in his chest was gone and he felt strangely light as air. His eyes flitted open once more and he was met with Eren's bright blue-green eyes staring into his lovingly. 

"Was that-?" Levi tried but he was suddenly exhausted all over again and couldn't finish his question. 

"I collected your soul, Levi. And it was by far the most delicious thing I've ever tasted." he heard the demon chuckle before he was placing kisses along Levi's neck and jawline. 

"So does this mean I can stay by your side now?" Levi managed a small smile. 

"Yes. You'll be by my side until I either release you of my own free will or until the day I die." Eren said tenderly against his throat. "And I don't plan on doing either of those things." 

Levi wove their fingers together tightly and hummed a pleasant noise to express his happiness since he was suddenly too tired to do so at the moment. He let his eyes slip closed once more and allowed Eren to keep planting loving kisses to wherever the demon felt like kissing him and he smiled, knowing that when he woke up in the morning, he'd be starting his new life with his lover at his side for the rest of eternity. He couldn't possibly ask for anything more. All he needed was Eren. That's all he would ever need and if giving up his soul and mortality meant he could stay with him, even as the world grew old around them and there was nothing left, he'd still have Eren right by his side and that's all that mattered. [(X)](http://youtu.be/HFcOy5Y8CNE)

  
♪ You've stolen  
You've stolen me ♪

♪ You've stolen  
You've stolen me ♪  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand, we're back to the feels! Damn! I just can't stay away from that Ereri fluff!  
> Anyway, next chapter might just be an Epilogue of sorts.


End file.
